One Way Or The Other
by CrimsonDragon010
Summary: AC199:Its a vacation of a lifetime,one sure to change the lives of two deserving lovers...1xR
1. Request Denied

All right everyone this is my first fic so please be gentle.() I appreciate any reviews or tips you have to lend me so please review and help me out!  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters... so for all you psychos who are itching to sue innocent writers, BUZZ OFF!  
  
By the way, character thoughts will be put in ( ). Enjoy!()  
  
  
  
AC199  
  
Following the Mariemeia incident, peace had finally descended upon earth and the colonies. The whereabouts of the gundam pilots had long been unknown to the public, but their images still stood as the heroes who risked their lives to bring about this era of peace. Relena stood her position as the Vice Foreign Minister and is working harder than ever to regulate this state of tranquility, but not without the help of her fellow Preventor comrades, including all five pilots...  
  
ring ring ring  
  
"AKHH!!Huh?! Hmm?...arrghh....Oh no was I sleeping again?Shit! Where's my phone!"  
  
Relena frantically dove through the piles of documents flooding her desk, trying to find her ringing cell phone. Well after 4 minutes she found it conveniently hidden under a stack of Project8090 Reformation papers, which previously served as a pillow for a very tired and grumpy VFM lacking 2 days of sleep.  
  
"Ukhh I missed it....678-9901? Wait isn't that Heero's number? What did he want?"  
  
She hurriedly corrected her appearance by tucking back a few loose strands of hair and tugging at her navy business suit. It's not like he was going to see her through her cell phone but hey, who isn't paranoid when it comes to someone they've been in love with for over 4 years.  
  
"Ok alright, its probably something about the security file for next weeks trip." she mumbled as she tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, " 'sigh', well here goes nothing."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she redialing the number pressing the phone close to her ear, desperate to suck up any hint of noise that would rarely exit his mouth.  
  
"Hello, Yuy here."  
  
"Hello Heero? It's Relena, did you call me just now?" (Ukkh idiot no duh he just called you, ask him what he wants!!)  
  
"Oh Relena, ya I was just going to come and pick up the security document for your trip next week. I was calling to make sure you were through looking over it."  
  
"Yes I'm quite finished you can come get it now."  
  
"Ill be right over." Click  
  
And it was over just like that. True he had become much more social over the years, and his mood had gradually lightened up, but still you can never know with Heero Yuy, one second he'll be smiling over Duo nearly getting his braid caught in the shredder, and the next he'll be sending death glares to anyone and anything that crosses his path as he stalks through the building. Those days would usually be the ones when Duo would hide Heero's documents for the day in any random room in the 10 floor Preventor building. According to Duo, getting a good exercise walk in the morning was very healthy and lightened the mood considerably. Unfortunately it would always have an opposite effect on Heero.  
  
Heero...  
  
He had changed considerably and she though that by working at a close range with him, she get used to him and get over her feelings for him, but instead it made her want him even more. It was complicated and lately her head had been buzzing with the mountains of paperwork in front of her and random thoughts of Heero.  
  
"Wow, I really can't wait for this trip. I have to thank Hilde for making me take this vacation, I really need it.OH HILDE! I FORGOT TO CALL HER ABOUT THE FLIGHT TICKETS!!"  
  
Once again the race to find her phone was underway, even though she was using it but 2 minutes ago.  
  
"Damn these papers!! Always getting in the way..."  
  
She was so busy scrambling through her files that she didn't even notice a shadow leaning before her holding a shiny silver object in his hand...  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
She jumped at the sound of the voice, but quickly regained her posture as her eyes set themselves on Preventor Wing holding her metallic silver cell phone in his hand.  
  
"Jeez Heero, ever heard of knocking? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
Ok so it wasn't the most pleasant of greetings but at the moment she could feel her brain pounding from all the chaos she went through for the past two weeks. Needless to say she wasn't in the happiest of moods.  
He merely smirked and handed her the phone, but he still held his hand out. Her eyes darted back and forth from his face to his hand, trying to figure out what exactly he was getting at.  
  
"Papers..."  
  
Upon hearing those words, Relena snapped back into reality and quickly grabbed the security file that she earlier had neatly placed in the corner in order to avoid another frantic search. Placing it in his hand she ducked her head down back to her paperwork, trying to avoid any conversation. She was staring at the capital "C" of the first sentence of the essay for about a minute when she felt fingers under her chin, slowly raising her head up. Their eyes locked and after a brief moment of gazing at her, Heero withdrew his hand and frowned.  
  
"You should leave early today, I don't think you'll last long in that state."  
  
Annoyance flashed through her eyes as her eyebrows arched inward into a scowl.  
  
"I'll be FINE, I think I am capable of handling a few papers, I'm not that weak you know."  
  
Truly she didn't know how much more of reading and signing she could take, and her body ached to be back home in her comfy bed.  
  
"Hn"  
  
Turning towards the door, Heero only walked a few steps when he heard Relena call after him.  
  
"Wait! Heero...I was just going to say..." (Sorry for being so bitchy? No that doesn't sound right. C'mon girl just apologize and get over it!!)... "...um are you sure you aren't going to come next week, everyone's going, it'll be great to get away from work for a while." (Smart, revert to a conversation I've already had with him several times and lost...)  
  
"We already went over this Relena, I have a lot of work to finish up and hand to Lady Une by the end of next week. I'm sorry I can't come."  
  
She sighed inwardly and dismissed him. Once he was out of the room and most probably far down the hallway, Relena let her head sink into her hands and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Ukkh, Heero what am I going to do with you?"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...IN CHAPTERO 2!  
  
You liiiike? You haaaate? You not suuuuure? Let me know, leave a review!!! Until the next chapter, Toodles! () 


	2. Challenge Accepted

All right everyone time for chapter 2! Thanks a BUNCH to those who reviewed, special thanks to Vchanny, my very first viewer , I really appreciate your review! All right less talking more reading, I present to you the next chapter.  
  
Once again Gundam Wing does not belong to me, obviously or else I'd be filthy rich living in a nice Victorian house with a massive pool and 2 horses.  
  
And by the way thoughts will be put in '' . I find it to be better fitting than ( ).  
  
Chapter 2  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
A figure glided along the hallways of the 8th floor where dim lights created interesting shapes around every corner and obstacle. With a document in one hand and keycard in the other, Heero finally reached his office door, and carefully slid the card through the security pass mechanism and entered his 5-digit code. Cool air rushed at his face as he entered his simplistic yet cozy office.  
  
'I have to thank Hilde for fixing the AC on this floor, it's working better than ever.'  
  
Placing the file on his mahogany desk, he sat on his leather chair and turned on the desk lamp, immediately illuminating the jumble of letters before him. He decided to go over it once more ( this probably being the thirteenth time) and had read about three pages when he finally realized that he was paying absolutely no attention to what he was reading. He couldn't even name one word he'd come across so far.  
  
'So much for finishing this tonight.'  
  
He closed the file and stared at the door located several feet away from his desk. Its metallic appearance was especially interesting for him today because it kept his mind off what he was thinking about when he was blankly 'reading' three pages of the security file a few minutes ago. His mind was debating whether he should accept Relena's request concerning his presence on her trip next week. He knew it would be a big bonus on her ensured safety and it would make her extremely happy. Even the others were urging him to come along, but he kindly refused their offers, saying he had a lot of work to catch up on. It was the truth, well half of it anyway. Deep inside he knew what it would mean if he were to go with them. There would be no work as an excuse to fight the feelings inside him. Nope, all he would have would be leisure time with his closest friends and the woman he deeply cared for. It would be hard for him, that was for sure and to be honest he was a little confused about everything he felt for her. He cared for her a lot, and he was over the whole 'I am not worthy of her' idea. He had worked hard for a normal and respectable life after the war, they all had and in three years they had finally received it. So what was stopping him from going to her? He couldn't really figure it out, he was new to the whole romance concept but he knew his time was running short...  
  
His 'brainstorming' was pleasantly cut off when the door speaker began echoing out a familiar voice. If it weren't for his years of training to achieve the perfect poker face and stance he would have surely jumped 6 feet into the air.  
  
"Hey buddy boy! Mind letting an old pal in for a little chat? I promise it won't take long, I know how much work you have to do. snicker"  
  
Duo's voice filled the room from the little speaker, and Heero was certain he could sense a deep sarcasm in his tone when referring to his 'work'. He thought twice about opening the door, but he figured it would be better to let him in and out quickly than leave him outside and hear his whining for another half hour. He reached for the blue button on the corner of the desk and upon pressing it, the door slid open revealing a smiling faced man with a braid reaching well below his waist.  
  
"That took you long enough!"  
  
Duo leisurely walked in and sat on the chair facing Heero's desk. Duo's eyes drifted from Heero's face to the manila folder placed before him.  
  
"Gosh Heero you going over that again? The whole security department went over that thing over 26 times already! Its not like we're going to an enemy base or something, it's a V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N, on a secluded mansion on Maui. Your fussing over this again, how dangerous can it possibly be?"  
  
Heero's look automatically answered his question, and Duo decided to switch the topic before Heero threw him out...literally. But his next choice of discussion wasn't any better than the first one.  
  
"So pal, are you coming or what? I'm telling you it's going to be a blast. One of Quatre's sisters happens to own this mansion and I heard it's got everything, billiard tables, pools, jacuzzis, a private beach, and its only 10 minutes away from the nearest luau place. Oh did I mention the bedrooms? They have their own bar and kitchen! I mean come on it can't get any better than that!"  
  
Seeing that Heero's expression remained unaltered even after his raving about the luxury and fun they would have there, Duo let out a small sigh and leaned his head on his hand.  
  
"No chance?"  
  
"None."  
  
"........did I mention the snorkelin-"  
  
"DUO..."  
  
Heero's tone had hints of warning and irritation, though he didn't let all of it show. It was enough he was half forcing himself to stay, and now Duo was trying to convince him to come by talking about all the pleasant things he knew he would have to miss. 'Life can't get any better can it' He thought to himself as he slowly began rubbing his temples.  
  
"Look Duo, I have to go over this document at least one more time and then I have to continue working on the files that are due next week. As you can see I'm not too far ahead so if you don't mind, I have work to do and you have somewhere else to be."  
  
"Alright, alright I'm going, just one more question."  
  
Heero was somewhat pleased to see Duo complying to leave, so he figured he could tolerate one last question before the braided buffoon was finally out the door.  
  
"Alright, shoot."  
  
"What would it take to get you out of this office and into the airport next Monday?"  
  
"About 2 gallons of anesthetic, a baseball bat, and 5 mobile dolls."  
  
Duo seemed to be happy with Heero's surprisingly 'humorous' answer and so he left the office with an overly happy smile on his face. This made Heero the least bit nervous, knowing his crazy friend he wouldn't be surprised if Duo showed up on Monday with every item he listed. Brushing off his minor worry he sat back down in his chair and attempted to reread the document, with the slightest bit of success this time.  
  
Little did he know that Duo now walked down the hallways with an extra skip in his step and an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry you had to pick the hard way buddy but its definitely on now..."  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
ring ring ring  
  
"Hello, this is Hilde how can I help you?"  
  
"Hello Hilde? Hey its Relena."  
  
"Hey Lena! How's it going? You sound a bit tired. I bet your itching to get on that one way flight to heaven eh?"  
  
Relena couldn't help but giggle at her best friend's very close assumption.  
  
"I think your getting to know me a little too well Hilde."  
  
"Well, Heero Yuy eat your heart out!"  
  
Hilde was please to hear Relena's sudden laughter. Though worn out it was still as melodious as ever.  
  
"So tell me, has soldier boy miraculously decided to join us all, or is he going to stay and keep working on his endless amount of paperwork."  
  
"Well thus far he's staying and I doubt anything we say or do is going to change his mind. He is Heero Yuy after all."  
  
"Come on Relena, do you honestly think YOU of all people can't change his mind. You're a politician for goodness sake and he's practically in love with you! You should be able to bend him over in a snap."  
  
"Hilde its not as easy as you think."  
  
"Sure it is, just wear your shortest skirt and most revealing shirt then hea-"  
  
"HILDE!"  
  
"HAHA ok, ok I'm just kidding. Listen even if he doesn't come it'll be fun alright? He's a big boy I think he can take care of himself. Anyway, I have a strong feeling he'll be coming along."  
  
"And why do you think that?"  
  
"Because I saw Duo come home today with a big smile on his face and a SportMart magazine. Knowing Duo, he's definitely up to something."  
  
Relena had a mental image of Duo and what he could possible be planning, and the thought only made her shudder.  
  
"Well let's hope that Duo will make it out alive if his plan has anything to do with making Heero do something against his own will."  
  
"Ya well he's managed to make it through all the other ones so he should make it through this one. Speaking of whom, he just stomped in with a growling tummy. Listen Rel, I gotta go make him dinner before he storms the fridge and finishes whatever's in there."  
  
"Alright Hilde, OH! Before I forget, the reason I called was to ask if you got all the airplane tickets. I gave you enough for 10 right? Noin called and said Zechs and her will be arriving on the third day so they won't be needing tickets."  
  
"Oh alright, ya I got them all. Actually I got 11 just incase Heero happens to come along. Like I said, knowing Duo, Heero will be coming."  
  
"I hope so, Hilde. Well, I'll see you soon then."  
  
"Bye Relena."  
  
"Goodbye Hilde."  
  
Click...  
  
To be continued...  
  
A.N. uh oh..What's Duo got up his sleeve? I think Heero will regret opening his mouth, or will he? I know this chapter was mostly dialogue, but once the story gets moving ill get into all the juicy stuff. Just so you know the pairings in this fic will be HxR (ofcourse), DxH, QxD, TxM, ZxN, WxS, CxOC. Can you feel the love? I sure can! MWAHAHAHA!!! Read and Review pleeeeeeez! 


	3. Challenge Won

First and foremost I would like to thank all my reviewers and send them huggles . Thank you thank you thank you. Secondly I would like to make it clear that the main couple is HxR, so though there will be other couples, I will be focusing on these two the most. All right, on with the next chapter.  
  
By the way if anyone knows how to put the little stars ( I think their called astricts) in these fics help me out, because every time I put one it disappears. Same goes for Italics. So if you can let me know I would really appreciate that.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
Monday 12:34 PM---Airport  
  
"Hilde! Do you have all the tickets by you?"  
  
"Yup, they're all here Rel. I'll pass it out to you guys when we reach the gate alright?"  
  
"You got it babe", Duo threw his arm around her shoulders as he reached to hold her handbag for her.  
  
"Thanks Duo, hey where are Wufei and Sally?"  
  
"They're still at the luggage check out stand, it seems Wufei is having trouble with the attendant." Trowa replied as he continued watching Wufei refuse to pay a 50 dollar fee for an overweight luggage. Sally was also there, except her attention was focused on getting Wufei to pay the fee so they could leave.  
  
"OH! Wufei just pay the woman 50 dollars and let's go, we're going to miss our flight!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ONNA?! WE'RE EXACTLY THREE HOURS EARLY!!AND I WILL NOT PAY! THIS IS ABSOLUTE INJUSTICE!!"  
  
Wufei's ranting and raving seemed to attract a lot of unwanted attention and Relena could see security guards slowly creeping in from all corners. Oh boy, things weren't looking too good....  
  
45 mintues later....  
  
A group of ten passengers could now be seen entering the gating area. Walking slowly behind was a very enraged Chinese man whose arm was linked to a tall woman with sandy blonde hair. She of course was smiling, for after an hour of arguing she managed to get Wufei to pay by handing the woman money out of her purse. Since he would never allow such a thing, he ended up paying himself and finally getting out of there, allowing the now exceedingly long line to move. They found their gate to be almost empty, and had no trouble settling down into adjacent chairs.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it's so empty. This is usually the traveling season." Dorothy noticed as she observed the sea of unoccupied chairs.  
  
"Well if I'm not mistaken, Heero made sure the flight had all seats emptied out for us. He goes through a lot of security measures that man." Quatre smiled as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Yeah, he's a big security buff when it comes to Relena." Duo winked at the blushing girl, then stood up and stretched out his limbs.  
  
"Anyway guys, we have about three hours until boarding so I'm going to go take a look around. I'll be back in a while." And with that Duo started walking away towards the shops.  
  
"Hm, strange of Duo to be out having alone time unless he's upset about something. Is he alright Hilde?" Relena had a worried expression on her face as she saw the man walk away with a quick pace.  
  
"Oh ya he's fine. Probably wants to go raid some restaurants or something." Hilde's smile relieved Relena slightly, but something still nagged her mind.  
  
vvvvvvvvv  
  
Monday 2:00 --- Preventor Building  
  
Heero had just gone through a small stack of papers and deciding to take a short break, headed out to the cafeteria. It was fairly empty, everyone was back to work after a good lunch break, which he had skipped as usual. Heading towards the coffee machine, the black clock located about the entrance door caught his eye.  
  
'Around 2:00, hm their flight leaves in about an hour and fourty minutes'  
  
Filling the cup with freshly brewed coffee he took a seat at one of the tables, took a few sips, and let his forehead rest in the palms of his hands.  
  
'In two hours I can just forget about the whole thing because it'll be too late to go. 'sigh' I wish it was 4:00 already.'  
  
His head sunk lower into the cradle of his hands, bringing his face closer to the warm cup in front of him. Yet a strange scent tickled his senses as he took in the warm steam of the coffee. Raising his head, his eyes wandered onto the liquid substance in curiousity.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
It was too late for him to notice the unmistakable sign of a foreign substance in his drink and he was beginning to feel a little light headed and dizzy. Taking another closer look and smell of the coffee he quickly identified the traitorous substance...  
  
"An anesthetic...wait.....no way.....Duo..."  
  
But before he could turn around to the sound of approaching footsteps he felt a hard object collide with the side of his neck, plunging him into a sea of darkness....  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
Monday 3:47----Airport  
  
"Wait sir! He'll be here any moment now! Please can you wait another 5 mintues?" Hilde's pleas were hardly stalling the flight, and the attendants were now closing the doors.  
  
"I'm sorry Mam, but we can't delay the flight any longer, we have a schedule to follow."  
  
Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre ran up to Hilde, faces showing hints of worry.  
  
"No trace of him Hilde we checked every corner and they already announced his name 9 times, I don't even think he's in this airport." Quatre was panting hard, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Dorothy, Catherine, Middii, and Sally came from the area of the shops and reported no sign of Duo in any of the stores. Relena, who was busy talking to the flight manager jogged back to the group with small hints of satisfaction.  
  
"Well I managed to buy us 10 more minutes, but after that we're through. Hilde, did you try his cell?"  
  
"Yes about a hundred times! Oh I'm going to ring his neck when I find him! God, where is that man?"  
  
"Umm Mam, did you say your fiancée had uh ...a long braid?"  
  
"YES YES!! Why? Do you know where he went?"  
  
The attendant merely raised his hand and pointed at an approaching figure, with a large object slung over his shoulder.  
  
All bodies were frozen, and all eyes set themselves on the figure before them...  
  
"Duo you didn't..." Relena's mouth was the first to resume function.  
  
"Eh, it wasn't that hard. He was feeling a bit careless today, made my job A LOT easier." Duo's smile extended to the two sides of his face.  
  
"Are you crazy?! He'll kill you when he gets up! Really Duo you stepped into some deep shit this time!" Hilde's anger was barely under control.  
  
"Don't worry babe, when he wakes up he won't even bother taking a swing at me, he'll be too busy trying to get his limbs to move correctly."  
  
Now it was Relena's turn to bombard him with furious questions.  
  
"WHAT?! Duo what did you do to him?"  
  
"Nothing princess, a little dosage of anesthetics won't hurt him. He'll just feel like crap once he gets up but he'll recover in no time."  
  
The attendants helped get the unconscious Heero in his seat and the rest entered, almost all of them with smirks plastered on their faces. Duo had proven once again how crazy he could really be. Hilde laughed nervously and smacked him on the head before kissing him. Relena didn't know whether to hug Duo and thank him a hundred times or scold him for making them worry and harassing Heero this way, but she kept her options for later, because the plane finally started to head towards its destination.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
vvvvvvvvv  
  
So how do you like it so far? Any changes? Any requests? Let me know so I can get the next chapter up ASAP. I'll probably be slowing down on chapter releases but only because I want to take more time making these chappies as good as they can get. But if you like how they're going so far please let me know. All reviews are welcome! Thanks again to all the reviewers and please please please REVIEW!! 


	4. Waking Up

First I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers. I LOVE YOU ALL! Vash the Stampede 66, I have to admit your idea about Heero hitting Duo first thing made me laugh and trust me I will put it in there somehow in a more twisted way (only because I started this chapter early and got you review when I was nearly done). But thanks for the idea and don't worry, Duo will get a good wallop from Heero.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing...yeah yeah rub it in why don't you  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
A beautiful blur of yellow, red, and orange greeted the awakening Heero, as his eyes slowly creeped open. The air around him seemed to be rather cool and the soft chirping of birds and crashing waves rang in his ears. The surrounding seemed to be calm and relaxing, the soft colors gave the room a holy glow, making him question whether he had somehow died and reached heaven.  
  
'After all I've done? No way this can't be it.' He thought sadly as he lay still and let his eyes roam to the side, and widened at the sight of the scene beside him. Not too far from him lay a sleeping figure, bathed in yellow silk. Honey blonde locks streamed down the curves of her shoulders and face, meeting the sheets in swirls of shining gold. The rays of the sun danced around on her pale skin, illuminating it with a most unearthly glow.  
  
'Beautiful...' All his mind could register was that one description and the strong temptation to reach out and touch the glowing figure. Slowly and steadily his arm edged towards her shining face, and as he was about to feel the smooth porcelain cheek, the figure abruptly turned to the other side, knocking him out of his trance. His arm swiftly withdrew, sending a surge of pain through his neck and shoulders, all the way down to his spine.  
  
A sharp gasp escaped his lips, as he jolted up, only to send more painful waves through his body. He gritted his teeth to avoid screaming out in pain, and now the angelic figure stirred out of her sleep and violet eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hmm?...Heero?.. Oh! Oh my gosh Heero are you alright?" Her worried eyes searched his face taking in every hint of pain she saw.  
  
"I'm fine." He managed to say through clenched teeth, as his body slowly sunk back down to the soft sheets below.  
  
"You shouldn't' get up, Sally said you need at least a good night's rest before moving again. The anesthetic wore off but it still has a painful effect on your muscles. As for the bruise on your neck, the ice pack lowered the swelling but its still going to sting if you move a lot."  
  
The only words that registered into Heero's head were anesthetic, bruise, and move a lot. All three clues pointed to only one thing.  
  
"Duo...uhnn.....where is that braided idiot?" He knew he wouldn't be able to beat Duo senseless at the moment, but knowing he was somewhere nearby would surely motivate him to heal faster in order to give the smiling imbecile a taste of his own medicine.  
  
"They all went out to grab something to eat. They'll be back in an hour or so."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Are you thirsty? You've been sleeping for several hours now."  
  
He immediately missed the warmth of her proximity the moment she got up to fetch him something to drink. Prussian blue eyes followed her across the room, as she gracefully glided out of the room and reentered holding a cup and filled with cool clear liquid.  
  
Sitting beside him, she urged him to sit up a little so that he could cool his throat with some water. Edging his back slowly upward, he managed to attain a suitable position, which wasn't too uncomfortable. Looking towards Relena his eyes froze on the glass of water in her hand, as his mind began to process how close she was sitting by him....alone...on a bed...wearing a slack yellow dress..... with straps hanging loosely on her shoulders....  
  
"Don't worry I didn't put anything in it." Her voice snapped him out of his 'daydreaming' before it sunk too low into the gutter. His eyes focused on her face, catching the innocent smile located there.  
  
"I wasn't worried."  
  
Relena watched him down the water in just 3 gulps and then returned to the kitchen to find him a small bite to eat.  
  
Setting the glass on the table nearby Heero commenced analyzing the room. Duo wasn't kidding when he said the bedrooms would be completely luxurious, from his place on the bed he could easily say that the room was at least 40 feet in length and 30 feet wide. And this was only the bedroom! The king size bed had two small tables on the right and left side. There were two doors located on opposite walls; one he assumed was the massive bathroom with a built in heated bathtub and the other the walking closet. He was glad he paid attention to Duo's ramblings about the mansion so many times before. In front near the center was a fair sized coffee table surrounded by two large lounging chairs and a love seat. Large windows revealing the gorgeous ocean and golf course in front, lined the wall adjacent to the bed and lit up the whole room magnificently. The room itself was decorated tastefully, to create a tropical yet relaxing mood.  
  
One last door was located on wall opposite that of the bed, and this lead to the small living room and kitchen, where Relena was presently doing something that was taking quite a bit of time.  
  
'Hm...better get up now before she comes in and pins me down on the bed again.'  
  
Slowly he sat up and positioned his feet off the bed, onto the soft- carpeted floor. The pain was dull but still there. Gently he rose up, all the while trying to balance himself by clinging on to the bedpost. Taking slow steps at a time, he managed to wobble to the bathroom door and take a glance inside.  
  
'Whoa...'  
  
It looked more like a spa than a bathroom. The large bathtub was located on an elevated platform surrounding by fancy bottles of aroma oils and bath bubble soap. The shower stood near the two sinks on one side of the room. The other side was a stand for towels and a vanity table. The appearance of the whole place was very oceanic and tropical once again. Under the towel rack, Heero noticed a small output with a glowing palm tree night-light.  
  
'Didn't Duo say those things were scented?'  
  
Heero's curiosity got the best of him as he slowly kneeled towards the pretty little tree...  
  
"HEERO OH MY GOSH!!! WHERE DID YOU GO?! HEERO!!"  
  
Unfortunately this time Heero couldn't help but jump at the sudden disturbance of the silence, sending the top of his head strait into the metal pole above him.  
  
"ARRRGHH!"  
  
Now his back pains were back in action, sending him flopping to the floor. There he lay motionless, staring at the ceiling, which he now noticed also had nice decorations...  
  
"AII! Heero what happened to you?" Relena rushed to his side and looked frantically into his eyes.  
  
"Nothing I tripped, that's all."  
  
As if he was going to admit that she scared the daylights out of him. No chance.  
  
"Tripped?"  
  
She looked around the room trying to find any loose object on the floor.  
  
"Over what?"  
  
"Myself."  
  
He got up, ignoring the stinging pain he felt throughout his body. She decided not to question him further, seeing that his answer itself was a little frightening. She came to the conclusion that he had some sort of minor concussion and needed to rest some more. So there he was back on the bed, as bored as ever, with a newly added ice pack on the bump on his head. She brought him a ham sandwich, milk, and some fruits, which lightened his mood considerably. Now she sat on the bed in front of him, watching television from the TV system that came down from an area of the ceiling (A.N take that for luxurious fancy shmansy stuff!).  
  
Yet her focus wasn't on the news broadcaster wearing the nice suit in front, instead it was on the more handsome man behind her, who she was sure was staring straight at her this very moment...  
  
He couldn't help but stare at her that very moment. The way her hair fell over her shoulders down to the small of her back, the position she sat in, and the way her body would slightly move at every breath. It was definitely more interesting than the annoying news anchor with the horrible pink suit. Finishing his meal, he placed the tray beside the empty glass that held water but a few minutes ago. He knew she wasn't paying attention to the screen in front, so he figured it would be ok to ask her a few things.  
  
"Why didn't you go out with them to eat?"  
  
She turned around to face his questioning look.  
  
"Well I figured it would be best to stay here with you just in case. Not that you can't take care of yourself!...I just figured it ...um... would be best-"  
  
Two fingers met her lips in a silencing movement, and Heero smirked when he saw the surprised look on her face.  
  
"I appreciate it." He replied and leaned back into his fluff of pillows.  
  
Smiling softly, she sat beside him leaning back into the softness under her.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hm"  
  
"Your not going to kill Duo are you?"  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then I won't."  
  
Satisfied she snuggled a bit closer to him and let her eyes close, to the comfort of the warmth beside her.  
  
"But I am going to get him back for his less than painless method of getting me here."  
  
She couldn't help but giggle at his vengeful determination, and soon enough she was drifting into a deep, cozy sleep.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
Like? Hate? Don't know? Don't feel like reviewing? Nonsense, reviewing is healthy for you. Lets you get all your emotions out and free out of the restraint of your body. Want another reason to review? Makes authors happy, thus making us healthier. So all in all reviewing is healthy for everyone. So go on, click the little button, you can do it. Make the world a better place. ()  
  
Budoogh is awesome... 


	5. Payback 1

Hey everyone! Thank you sooo very much to all you who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Your support means so much to me 'sniff' . Vash the Stampede 66 you are so evil....I LOVE IT! I hope what you will read in this chapter will feed your sadistically hungry soul...ENJOY ()  
  
Bacheegner Ivory.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
A cool breeze danced with brown bangs, as the sleeping figure lay huddled on the massive king size bed, beside a window left half open. The singing tides and the scent of sea breeze slowly woke Heero (AN and I don't mean the icky one that smells like seaweed, this one is cool and refreshing..mm..). The pain in his body had now receded, though the back of his neck remained a bit sore.  
  
'The effects of the anesthetic wore off...hn its about time.'  
  
He slowly nudged his body off the warm mattress and looked around.  
  
Relena was nowhere in sight and judging by the lighting outside it was early in the morning.7:00 AM to be exact, as the alarm clock beside him evidently showed.  
  
'Wonderful, I've spent a whole day of this trip sleeping. Well can't say I didn't need it.'  
  
Stretching his limbs, he twisted around and got off the bed. He was halfway to the bathroom door when he heard voices coming from the living room. Two females and one male...one specific braided male...Wasting no time he dashed towards the bed, and resumed a sleeping position. Closing his eyes and slowing his breathing, he waited patiently until the occupants of the other room slowly crept in. This would be a good moment to begin his payback on the unsuspecting perpetrator.  
  
"See he's still sleeping. Let's just come back later when he's awake."  
  
That was Relena without a doubt. He could tell her voice from any other...it was just one of his many talents.  
  
"Seriously Duo let's go, the guy deserves a good rest after what you did to him."  
  
"Relax Hilde, he can't just sleep off the whole vacation. He's been resting for well over a day now so I think he'll be all right. I didn't bring him all the way here to doze off. Man! Do you know how much shit I had to go through to get him past security? Besides I'm dying to see the expression on his face once my plot is commenced. Relena, still have the camera I gave you?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Relena raised the camera and prepared it for a quick snap. Pestering Heero wasn't her thing, but being able to take a photo was a different story.  
  
Duo began edging slowly towards the sleeping pilot, careful as to not awake him. Little did he know, that Heero was very much awake and anticipating his close proximity.  
  
'Come on, just a liiiittle closer....'  
  
Duo was now only 4 feet away...  
  
'A little more, come onnn...get your smiling braided butt over here...'  
  
Leaning over the sleeping figure, Duo slowly brought out a bike horn and edged it closer to Heero's ear.  
  
"After this I think Duo is going to need a day of recovery..."  
  
Hilde whispered to Relena, starting off a set of giggles.  
  
Heero could feel the horn getting closer to his ear, and he could practically sense the huge smile on Duo's face.  
  
'Perfect....'  
  
With a sudden jerk of his arm, Heero's fist collided with the bottom of Duo's jaw, and a mix of flashes and gasping swirled around the room for about 3 seconds. Duo stumbled backward from the force of the surprise attack, but he managed to remain on his two feet, bike horn still steady in his hand. Heero's arm lingered in the air for a moment as he took on a stretching stance, and then slumped to the other side, shifting his body into a more comfortable sleeping position.  
  
"DID YOU SEE THAT! HAHA! WHOA!THAT BASTARD! HE JUST SLUGGED ME!!"  
  
"Yes Duo and I caught it all on camera!" Relena smiled evilly as she flipped the little silver device in her hand.  
  
Deep in his head, Heero was smirking happily at the situation at hand.  
  
"What are you talking about Duo? He's sleeping for goodness sake, didn't you see his eyes were closed?" Hilde reasoned innocently.  
  
"GIVE ME A BREAK! There is no way he can stretch so abruptly and with that much strength! I say he's awake and hit me on purpose!" Duo argued with a pouty face. Hilde knew that if Duo were to try and get revenge for the 'accident', things would get pretty ugly and the kitchen would run out of ice packs to hand out. This left her with but one choice.  
  
Sending a secret wink towards Relena she walked slowly towards the braided man who was now rubbing his chin staring evilly at the sleeping soldier.  
  
With a sly smile across her face, she brushed up towards Duo and ran her finger down his swelling jaw.  
  
"Aww did the mean ol' Heewo hit my wittle Duo vewy hawd?" Hilde commenced with the baby talk, all the while letting her finger move lower towards the top of his chest.  
  
Duo wasn't slow. He got the message. Nodding his head, he returned the smile, attention slipping from Heero to his very tempting fiancé'.  
  
"Then maybe we should go take care of that bad old bruise before it starts swelling even more." Her tone was barely above a whisper and her eyes twinkled seductively.  
  
Wasting no time, he grabbed her by the legs and back, slinging her over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Not so rough!"  
  
"If you think that's rough wait till I get to our room baby." He chuckled as he speedily walked towards the exit door.  
  
"See you later Lena! Take good care of Heero for me will ya?" He winked as he walked away Hilde in one arm and the horn in the other.  
  
"Don't worry about it Duo!"  
  
Relena waved as she smiled at Hilde, who was now giving her thumbs up.  
  
Closing the door behind them, Relena sighed and returned to the bedroom area, where Heero still lay 'sleeping'.  
  
'Hm...I should get going to my room, Milliardo said he'd call me about now. I can't imagine how he'd react if he found out I was in Heero's room...yeesh.'  
  
But before she headed out she went over to check up on Heero one last time. She found him lying on his side, hugging the pillow under his head.  
  
Smiling gently, she reached out and tucked a few bangs out of his face. Prussian blue eyes shot open, staring straight down into her soul.  
  
"Are they gone?"  
  
She simply nodded, recovering from her slight startle.  
  
'yawn' "Good."  
  
Climbing off the bed, he walked towards the bathroom to wash up.  
  
"You know if you and Duo keep this up this place will be turned into a hospital rather than a haven."  
  
He glanced at her from the bathroom mirror and smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm almost done with him."  
  
"Almost done? He probably won't be able to chew anything for a day with that blow you gave him."  
  
"Is that why he was so anxious to go work his mouth on something other than food?"  
  
He said as he exited the bathroom after drying his face with a towel. Relena could have sworn she saw a mischievous sparkle in his eyes...  
  
"So you were awake the whole time, huh? You big phony."  
  
She smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"What you think I'd miss something as satisfying as that?"  
  
There was that evil glint again, she could have sworn she was getting better at reading his thoughts. Walking towards the bed he sat down beside her taking the digital camera in his hands. Pictures flipped across the screen until they came to one that brought a big smile to his face. Relena was too enchanted by this rare and beautiful action to actually see what he was looking at.  
  
"I have to admit, that's a really good photograph you took. The angle is perfect."  
  
His smile was now directed towards her, trapping her breath in her throat. It was only a moment later when she regained control of her body and let out a weak 'thank you'.  
  
He handed her the camera allowing her to observe the details of how Duo's eyes bulged at the contact of the punch, like those of a hamster being squeezed by an over happy toddler.  
  
"The others are really going to get a kick out of this. Believe it or not I think Duo is going to enjoy it the most." She laughed, as she imagined the looks on their faces when she showed them her masterpiece.  
  
Heero watched her intently, memorizing ever feature for the hundredth time. She really was gorgeous, her echoing laughter sounded so melodious to his ears. He noticed how much he enjoyed her company; how it always brightened his mood and made his soul feel a little lighter. It was something he could definitely get use to, and with 10 days of vacation ahead of him, it would be important that he did.  
  
'ring ring'  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
Relena watched him reach for he phone on the bedside table and answer it in his deep monotone voice. It amazed her to think that just a minute ago, this dead serious man was actually smiling...  
  
"Um...it's your brother."  
  
"Huh? Oh!." 'Shoot...'  
  
Handing her the phone, he went towards the closet, hoping that the braided fruitcake had actually remembered to bring him some clothes.  
  
"Hello?....Hey Milliardo!.....Yes I'm fine, how are you and Noin doing?....great...uh huh.......NO! Ofcourse not!....no no no jeez Milliardo calm down I was just checking up on him..." Her voice had now lowered to a whisper. "Ok...alright....I'll see you soon...Love you too...Bye." 'click'  
  
'Well not as bad as I thought, he must trust Heero more than I expected.'  
  
Speaking of whom, she turned around to see what the great Heero Yuy was actually up to now that he had no laptop or paperwork to keep him busy.  
  
Standing in front of the closet, eyes searched the sea of clothing set before them. Strangely none of the garments were his, though he had to admit the choice of clothing wasn't all that bad.  
  
"Oh, Quatre's sister had some clothes brought in for you since Duo forgot about that minor detail." Relena informed him as she got up from her seat and headed towards the door in the living room. She figured it would be best to give him some time to settle in now that he was awake and moving.  
  
'Figures'After exploring the closet further, he came out with black pants and a button down blue shirt.  
  
"Um...I'll be leaving now. We're all supposed to meet downstairs at 9:00 for breakfast all right? I'm two doors down of you need me."  
  
"See ya." He called back and heard the door open and close, signaling her exit.  
  
'Two doors down huh? Hm...not bad for security measures...'  
  
Obviously, that's not all he was thinking about...  
  
'OK BAD THOUGHTS STOPPING THERE!'  
  
Shaking the invading ideas out of his head, he entered the bathroom to prepare the shower. Looking blankly at the mirror, he noticed that for once he was without his trusty laptop and gun...  
  
'Wait a minute...'  
  
Returning to the bedside he picked up his left shoe, and snapped the bottom sole halfway open. Inside was a tiny handgun that had yet to be used.  
  
'Let's just hope it stays that way. Relena will kill me if she finds this here. I am supposed to be on vacation after all and the security system is as tight as it can possibly be. Oh well...'  
  
H placed the weapon in the bottom drawer of the bedside table, covering it with several notepads and phone books.  
  
'Ok, that's out of the way. It's 7:45, guess I'd better get ready until 9:00. Maybe I'll even have some time for a walk.'  
  
Heero was surprisingly enjoying all the spare time he had, seeing that his agenda was practically empty, giving him time to do whatever he desired. He finally realized why Relena enjoyed trips so much... no paperwork or meetings to drain the life out of you.  
  
'I shouldn't get too attached, its only for 10 days anyway, after that back to the office....Ukkh and back to that pile I had to hand to Une this week.'  
  
Letting the thoughts of work slip away, he climbed into the shower, finally letting his muscles relax under the warm water.  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
I know I know, boring chapter...well except for Duo getting an uppercut to the face...heh heh. Don't get me wrong, I love Duo, why do you think he got a special treat after his little incident (). Anyway like I said before, more to come in the following chapters once everyone starts 'vacationing'. I'm taking the HxR romance a bit slow, since I don't think they would pounce each other on the very first day of vacation. It just doesn't seem right. Heero's character may seem a little dull, but he'll lighten up a littttle.I'll try and update as soon as I can. Please review or else I will unleash my hamster army upon you!!! Haha just kidding, I won't blackmail you...yet. Read and Review puhleeez ()  
  
Where art thou budoogh... 


	6. Beginnings of a Beautiful Vacation

Huggles to all my reviewers. I don't own Gundam Wing...just incase you didn't figure that out.  
  
vvvvvv  
  
The mansion glowed with soft Hawaiian sunlight, tinted with the cerulean sparkle of the ocean waves. Clinging of metals echoed through the halls, as the servants prepared a beautiful breakfast table for this morning's meal. At exactly 9:00, all had been seated on the massive dining table and Quatre's sister, Anna, rose to make a toast to her new guests.  
  
"I'm truly excited to be able to treat you all here in my humble home. It is only a minor gift I can give you in return for all the sacrifices you have made to bring this peaceful era upon our world and I hope you will enjoy your stay here."  
  
To that they toasted, and breakfast was placed before them in a blur of extravagant colors and smells. They discussed their group plan for the day, which in conclusion consisted of horseback riding near the bamboo forests and having a picnic in one of the many green fields of the ranch. From there they would ride down to the beach and spend time at the luau.  
  
"Sounds great to me! So uh...who'll be packing the food?" Duo's full stomach still pondered to make sure it would be fed its next meal.  
  
"I already have that taken care of, the kitchen is busy preparing your picnic lunch." Anna smiled softly.  
  
"Aweso-OW!!!" The long haired boy began rubbing the area of his head where Hilde's hand had just hit.  
  
"Jeeez babe what was that for?"  
  
Hilde snorted. "Can't you get your mind off of food for just 5 minutes?"  
  
"Sure I can," a devilish smile swept his face, as he pulled her closer to his seat beside her, "I was just thinking about how we can find a nice private space at the picnic stop. That's a lot of free time to use up you know..." She giggled, planting sweet kisses on his cheek.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes at the two. At this point you wouldn't be able to separate them with a crowbar...  
  
"Cut it out Maxwell, before I loose all the food I just ate."  
  
"Don't be jealous Wufers, I'm sure you'll get some for yourself once you actually admit your feelings for a certain, blonde..."  
  
"SILENCE YOU BAKA!"  
  
"Oh ya?Make me!"  
  
"Your tongue extends the distance of the Great Wall of China you loudmouth , dishonorable..."  
  
"Tut tut, such mean words. Not very impressive for the ladies. I don't think Sally would apprec-" his head jerked towards the side as he dodged Wufei's fruity missile that now left its mark on the wall.  
  
"WHOA! Getting a little rough there, are you sure you don't want to save that for the-"  
  
BAM!  
  
Two poached eggs began sliding down the Duo's cheeks, after messily colliding with his face. Wufei apparently found this to be so funny that he didn't stop laughing until he felt a hard melon slice collide with his nose.  
  
Now it was Duo's turn to laugh...  
  
"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, BAKA??"  
  
"HELLL YAA!!!" Duo continued his laughing fit, all the while dodging foods that flew from Wufei's hands.  
  
"Um...you guys maybe we should clean up and head out before it gets to-" Quatre was cut off when a bowl of oatmeal met his face, coming from the direction of his dear sweet sister...  
  
"Pleeeghh, ukkhh, ug who?!..Anna!!?" Quatre's eyes widened at the site of his sister laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Hmph, two can play at that..." Picking up a pint of orange juice Quatre flung the contents at his sister, only to watch them come face to face with none other that Sally, who had bent forward in the way in an attempt to grab her glass of milk.  
  
Wufei was once again laughing his ass off for about 15 seconds before Sally lunged at him with a dangerous plate of butter.  
  
Her tackle knocked a container of pineapple juice all over Cathy, making her automatically commence with her plot to attack Sally with strawberry yogurt.  
  
The war began...  
  
Dorothy, who had tried to clean Quatre's face battled with Wufei, after being the victim of a cottage cheese onslaught. Trowa found this meekly amusing, but upon getting up to leave, was dragged in to the fight by 2 plates of grapes and a smiling Middie.  
  
Heero decided to sneak away before he was covered in some slimy or sticky substance he was not all too fond of.  
  
"And where do you think YOUUU'RE going hmm?"  
  
He turned around to see a whole gang of discolored mutants, drenched with the juices of foods that did not mix well together. In their hands were more organic weaponry, of which they prepared to toss his way...  
  
The bombardment began, ending miserably with a low quantity of food left on the table and a very clean Heero standing in the center of various smashed goods. His smile was just as triumphant as their frowns were disappointed.  
  
"CRAP! YOU WEREN'T EVEN TOUCHED!" Duo's mouth was wide open, gaping at the retreating figure of Heero.  
  
'Right, like I'd let you cream me with some oversi-'  
  
WHAM!  
  
Heero froze in his tracks as he felt what he assumed was a melon slice slide inch by inch through his collar and down his back...  
  
Soft giggling could be heard as all eyes turned around to see Relena chuckling at her end of the table with several melon slices placed before her. She was untouched by flying foods as well.  
  
"AHA! Another food fight survivor!!" Duo pointed at her accusingly.  
  
"Not for long..." Heero's voice had a dangerously determined sound as he advanced toward her, making Relena squirm in her seat.  
  
"Eeek! Uhh, well Anna! That was a great breakfast! Thanks for the entertainment guys, uh I'll be out back until your done cleaning hehh." Jumping out of her seat she dashed towards the door leading to the outside fields, with Heero hot on her trail.  
  
"AFTER THEM!" The food monsters followed behind, anticipating some entertainment of their own...  
  
Relena's feet carried her swiftly across the orange tree garden, past the orchard, through the forest, and near the flowing river. She felt the swift footsteps behind her, but she didn't dare turn around, fearing the sight of which she may lay eyes on.  
  
'Gosh! He should have caught up by now! Maybe he's being easy on me on purpose...either that or my track and field classes weren't a complete waste...'  
  
Her heart raced faster than her working legs as she finally ran into a small forest and strategically placed herself behind a tree, located 4 feet beside the river below her.  
  
'I don't hear anything, maybe I lost him'  
  
She stood there for a little more , body tense but slowing her breathing to an almost silent pace. The quiet of the surroundings were almost haunting. The singing of birds was the only thing calming her jumpy behavior as she stood there waiting.  
  
'NO WAY! He is so up to something. If he was really trying to get me, he would have had me the second I got out the door! What is Heero doing?'  
  
She peeked behind the tree, but found nothing unusual about the sight of green grass, bushes, tall trees and flowers. It was quite a pleasant view, since sunlight squeezed through the clasp of leaves, lighting up the patch of flower in the center of a tiny clearing of trees.  
  
'He's here I just know it, he must be very close by waiting...but for what?'  
  
She waited for about 6 more minutes until her patience ran out. She couldn't wait there forever, she would face whatever was there in store for her rather than hide like a coward. Creeping out slowly she walked a few paces here and there, anticipating a sudden attack. But nothing came. Sighing, she lazily walked towards the river and kneeled above the 5-foot deep water below her. The flow was calm and soothing, making her eyelids droop slowly.  
  
A terrifyingly loud scream shattered the serenity of the forest. The coldness of the water around her stung at Relena's skin as she rose up to see herself floating in the river after falling over her little seat above.  
  
Falling?...no...more like being pushed!  
  
She raised her head to dark figure of Heero Yuy, standing over her with a beautiful smile across his face.  
  
"How's the water?"  
  
His voice snapped her out of her dream like state, which she entered almost every time she had a chance to observe him keenly.  
  
"COLD! YOU JERK! Not only did you nearly give me a heart attack but now I'll probably catch pneumonia!"  
  
He chuckled as he watched her pouting lips and fiery attitude...  
  
"Revenge is sweet my dear..." He smirked, knowing she was thinking of a hundred ways to hurt him right now...  
  
"Really?..."  
  
She ducked her head below the water, reducing herself to a mere jumble of colors. He watched curiously as the blur moved closer to the ledge and rose above the water as Relena in a splash.  
  
"Are you going to help me out or what?  
  
He extended his hand and took her cold one in his own, sending chills down his spine. Not only from her icy sting, but the mere touch of her skin...  
  
The second she had a firm grip of his hand, her other arm came up to cling to his own, and brought him down into the waters below with a forceful tug.  
  
Heero felt the coldness rush through his body the second he noticed the missing presence of soil beneath his feet. He heard muffled laughter from his place under the water, and rising up he looked over at Relena who now had a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
"I agree with you Mister Yuy, revenge is very sweet."  
  
He smiled, the first meaningful one he had since...well...since a very long time. She was now only an inch away from him, staring straight into those blue orbs of his. He brought up a hand to glide across her cheek, feeling her shiver beneath his touch.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Only because I'm swimming in a river running with ice water."  
  
"Hn. Let's get out of the water, it'll be better to stay in that sunlight until we dry off a little."  
  
He helped her up onto the small cliff above them, then climbed up after her.  
  
Walking towards the sunny area, he turned when he heard her struggling with something.  
  
'Akh! Darn shoe won't come off!...'  
  
She was practically hopping on one foot trying to get her frozen laces untied. Poor Relena didn't notice the short but fat lump of log awaiting her foot's arrival...  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
Air rushed by her face as she fell lower towards the ground, landing on something that was equally soft and hard at the same time.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Her eyes opened to those of Heero Yuy, whose breath was practically warming her flushed lips. Yes they were that close...  
  
"I-I'm so sorry a-about that! A-Are you ok?"  
  
Her cheeks were burning red as she attempted to rise up off him, only to be held back by the pair of arms encircling her waist.  
  
"Fine. Are you alright?"  
  
His questioning yet warm gaze melted every icicle that had formed in her body. Automatically her muscles relaxed, head sinking to his chest.  
  
"Yeah... yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
He was about to ask her to get off him so he can take in some air that his lungs had stopped supplying by the pressure of her body against his, but he felt the warmth of her presence much more satisfying than any breath of air he could ever take.  
  
She had never heard a heartbeat more soothing than the one thumping under her and she hesitantly rose her head up to look at his face. Indigo clashed with Prussian, as their eyes locked once again. Heero felt like he lost all control of his limbs as he sensed his hand move away stray stands of her golden hair, all the while slowing down as it caressed the side of her cheek. His thumb glided over her bottom lip, catching a sparkling droplet of water that had remained. Relena could feel her head moving closer to his own, though she did not remember instructing her body to do so...  
  
"HEY I FOUND THEM! THEY'RE OVER HERE! And in a most interesting position might I add." Duo snickered as he watched them pull away from each other almost instantly.  
  
"It sure took you long enough to get here. Did you get lost in a 20 foot forest?" Heero's menacing voice also harbored some impatience, all of which Duo took to note.  
  
"Not really, we decided to take our sweet time, assuming we'd find you two in a more interesting situation." His wink made Relena's cheeks blush to an even darker shade of red. "Ahem, besides the girls kind of slowed us down."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Hilde emerged through the clearing of bushes behind him.  
  
"OH! Uh, hey babe! I was just telling them about our little detour!"  
  
"Yeah, uh huh, and I'm a nun."  
  
"If you're a nun then I'm going to hell for slee-"  
  
There came the second bruise for Duo's head.()...  
  
"I'm so glad we found you too! For a second I though you might have really gone too deep." Anna and the rest walked into the clearance, all wearing expressions of both relief and curiosity...  
  
"I told you not to worry sis, Heero would be able to handle a little bit of trouble in a forest."  
  
"Speaking of which, what happened to you too? Your soaking wet!" Hilde grabbed at Relena's shirt feeling the wetness inside the cloth.  
  
"Well Heero managed to get me back, but not without getting a taste of his own medicine." She smiled at his now stoic face.  
  
"Heh, well you started it."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, making him smirk in return.  
  
"We must get you two in some dry clothes Miss Relena, before you catch a cold." Dorothy never did stop using her formalities towards the princess...  
  
"Looks like you all could use some changing too, today's breakfast is still hanging off of you. UKKH! Duo! You smell like cheese covered fish." Several people wrinkled their nose at the impact of the strong scent coming from Duo's braid.  
  
"Oh ya! Heh heh, Hilde got some cheddar in my brain along with another helping of salmon from Wufy over there." He grimaced pointing at the Chinese man whose ears were beginning to emit steam.  
  
"Well Trowa and Middie went to fetch two jeeps from the garage, we should head out so they can see us." Catherine explained as she draped her jacket over Relena's shoulder.  
  
Relena thanked her and started off towards the edge of the forest with the rest of the group, Heero following close behind her.  
  
'What was I thinking touching her like that. I really need to pull myself together, hwo can she affect me like this' Heero's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Duo's loud voice.  
  
"Man, it's going to take forever for those two to get here. They're probably still in the garage messing around..." Duo's blabbering was cut off at the sight of two jeeps parked perfectly outside the spot they emerged.  
  
"Ahem, you were saying Duo?" Trowa replied as he leaned on the side door of the jeep, with one arm around Middie's shoulder.  
  
Duo mumbled something ineligible but it gave him another bruise on the head from Hilde who was safe in hearing distance.  
  
After their short ride back to the mansion, Quatre called everyone around before they left for their rooms.  
  
"Just so you know, due to some unscheduled events for today, I think it's best if we do the whole picnic agenda tomorrow. Noin and Zechs will be able to join us since they are arriving early tomorrow morning, last I heard. Tonight I was hoping we could go out and look around the downtown nearby. How does that sound?"  
  
Everyone agreed fervently, itching to get to their rooms and strip out of their drenched clothing. Quatre smiled and they together decided too meet back up at 6:00, since it was currently 4:00 (AN time flies by when your having fun ). With that they left for their rooms, to clean up and rest.  
  
vvvvvv  
  
Hope you enjoyed that, more will be coming soon if I know your enjoying this so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. The Threat

I don't own Gundam Wing...or do I?... MWAHAHAHAHA!!!...no..no I don't --  
  
vvvvvvvvv  
  
"Hurry up slowpokes! This limo ain't gona wait around forever."  
  
Duo's head stuck out of the limo door calling out to the group coming from the grand wooden doors of the mansion. Hilde and Heero were already seated inside with Duo, awaiting the arrival of the others. The girls were all clothed in funky dresses with various designs and colors, ends reaching just above their knees. Relena's blue spaghetti strap dress with matching shoes caught Heero's eye as she descended down the steps. Her hair was let down completely, several curled strands rolling down the sides of her head in smooth curves. Her bangs gently swayed with every movement of her head, long locks following close behind. He lost his gaze upon her when he noticed a black blob creeping towards him.  
  
"Duo, please get your ass away from my face before you find its missing..."  
  
"Huh? OH Hey sorry about that buddy, trying to make room, heh heh 'sweatdrop'..."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and squirmed over until they were all seated comfortably in the large stretch limousine. The girls sat across the boys in the long rowed seats, located beside the mini bar and television set. The ride to downtown didn't take too long, and within 15 minutes they stepped out in front of the beautiful Italian restaurant.  
  
"This is Risotto' , the finest place for Italian cuisine on the whole island, I assure you." Anna explained as they stepped in past the decorated columns and tastefully decorated walls.  
  
"Hello sir, I had made reservations for a party of 12, my name is Quatre."  
  
The man at the podium flipped through his list book and immediately located the reservation.  
  
"Ah yes, bonjorno Mr.Quatre, please come this way."  
  
He led them to an excluded room on the second floor, and seated them on a large table located right beside the balcony window.  
  
"WOW! The view is gorgeous!" Hilde gazed out the window at the surrounding streets, and the small hint of the sea in the back. The girls all awed in agreement, staring at the dazzling town outside. In the corner stood a small band playing classical Italian music, a perfect fit with their meal.  
  
"This place is wonderful Quatre, you've really outdone yourself." Dorothy smiled as she held on to his arm and planted a kiss on his cheek. His face reddened at the action but he returned her affection with a warm smile and a kiss of his own before turning to look at his menu.  
  
The meal was extravagant and not one person had a complaint about his or her dinner. Even Wufei seemed to be pleased with the seafood ravioli he had ordered. Duo finished off 3 plates of entrées before he actually realized his tummy was full.  
  
"These Italians know how to cook! Wish there were more restaurants like this back at home."  
  
Duo leaned back in his chair swinging his arms behind his neck. The women began conversing excitedly about various subjects, with the men adding in a few sayings of their own once in a while. Someone watching them from afar could tell they were without a doubt a close group of friends. As a matter of fact someone was watching from afar, down from the shops below the balcony. His stony gaze was set upon the female in the blue dress sitting beside the man with the deadly Prussian blue eyes.  
  
Relena felt a strange chill creep down her spine, and her head turned to look out the balcony window, something inside her telling her that the cause of her worry came from outside. Heero noticed the slight nervousness in her look and gently put his hand on her shoulder. Feeling the touch of skin she turned abruptly and met his questioning gaze.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no everything's fine."  
  
She gave him a half smile and returned her attention to the group of people chatting before her. Her face, though now turned away, still showed slight worry, but she was quick to place on her politicians mask and hide her momentary uneasiness. He wasn't convinced in the least, but decided not to pressure her further for the moment being, and instead looked out towards the balcony, where her eyes were frozen a few moments ago. There seemed to be nothing unusual but he thought it best he go check it out just in case. Rising from his seat he excused himself and moved towards the balcony doors, opening them with utmost caution. Heero walked to the outside railing and his eyes began searching around, trying to find a trace of anything strange. He found nothing after standing there for 10 minutes and turned to come back inside, when his eye caught a shadow lurking beside a phone booth in front of an outlet store. The odd figure stared back with equal solidity before it turned and walked the opposite way, hiding his face well behind the collar of his coat.  
  
'Hn.'  
  
His eyes narrowed at the retreating figure, suspicion and danger clear in his look. He knew he would have to be careful when they were out tonight, and for the whole trip for that matter. He'd be damned if he let Relena get hurt in the midst of a vacation she'd been dying for the past 8 months. For the second time that day he felt relieved that he had his trusty gun at his side...  
  
Relena watched him from the corner of her eye as he walked back in. The stern look in his eyes told her that he had indeed found something not too pleasing. She glanced at him in curiosity as he sat down beside her, avoiding her look.  
  
"Well, what do you all say we go for a walk then? There is a nightclub we can get to in about 10 minutes, it's only a couple of blocks away. Don't worry I have connections so we won't have to worry about being underage." Anna winked excitedly as the waiter brought Quatre his receipt. It took a lot of arguing but he managed to pay for the whole dinner himself.  
  
"Alright! Nightclub! Time to part-ay! Right Heero?" Duo grinned at the Japanese pilot who only glared in return.  
  
"Well what are we all waiting for! Let's get going!" Middie jumped up pulling at Trowa who immediately obeyed and followed her.  
  
Busy shoppers crowded the streets, as did groups of people out for a nightly stroll. The buildings looked pleasantly new, lavished with Victorian designs and tiny balconies harboring vases filled with tropical flowers. Once in a while faces would stop and gaze at the extravagant clothing and jewelry sitting behind the glass windows of the shops, teasing all the passerby's. People sat at cafés conversing with one another, as the mothers treated their children to ice cream at the ice cream parlors. Calm ocean breezes passed through the streets eliminating any uncomfortable heat that lingered in the city weather.  
  
Their walk came to a stop at a black door resting under a large sign that read "Club NightShark". Anna walked up to the two gentlemen standing by the door and received a smile of recognition. 11 pairs of eyes observed her motions as she whispered inaudible words into the taller one's ear and giggled over his reply. She turned back towards them, waving her hand, signaling them to come forth and enter. The scent of alcohol and manmade smoke lingered in the massive room that was packed with young partiers. The design of the interior was oceanic and above the DJ's corner was the image of a massive great white shark. The music was loud and the strobe lights were all in motion casting different colors about the room.  
  
"HOW IS IT THEY LET US IN SO EASILY ONNA?" Wufei had to practically yell to get his question across to Anna.  
  
"IT'S ANNA! AND I HAPPEN TO KNOW THE OWNER OF THE CLUB. HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" She raised her voice to equal volume.  
  
Luckily Quatre had already been dragged into the crowd by Dorothy and was too busy dancing to hear anything about Anna's unknown boyfriend. Sally and Middie also managed to shove their men into the mob of dancers, though it took them a while to start trying to dance with the flow. Duo and Hilde were already in the center dancing like there is no tomorrow. Heero crept into a dark corner from where he noted that he should keep an eye on Duo's alcohol consumption, considering the fact that he was already wild enough to get into trouble without the influence of alcohol.  
  
"Come on Relena let's go!" Catherine took her by the hand and pulled her in. Relena took one last glance around the room in an attempt to see Heero, but knowing him he would be somewhere hidden in the shadows at the moment. And when Heero Yuy didn't want to be found, there was no chance in hell you'd be able to locate him...  
  
Heero stood in the darkness, watching the carefree people as they danced their night away. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Trowa and Wufei who had begun cooperating with their dancing partners. He watched as Anna entered a door at the end of the hallway next to the DJ's booth, assuming it led to the club owner's office.  
  
'I think she said the owner was her boyfriend. Hn. Won't Quatre be surprised ...'  
  
He resumed his watch, now focusing on the dancing figure of Relena. To say he was captivated would be an understatement. His limbs were frozen in place and his eyes followed her every movement as if she were a holy light in a cave of darkness. She was dancing like the others, carefree, joyful...but her movements to him were like none other. He had the strongest urge to just go down there and be by her side, but he felt it would be safer if he kept an eye out from a farther position.  
  
'Safer, heh...no matter where I go I can never really relax for five minutes can I.'  
  
His hand slid down his face, a small notion preparing him for what he felt would be a very long night. He continued scanning the area for another 15 minutes when he finally decided too cool down a little and grab a drink at the bar.  
  
He took a seat on a chair right across the bartender.  
  
"Water please."  
  
The man gave him a twisted smile.  
  
"Water? Your sure pal? I got some nice beer that just came in from Belgium. I can cook up one hell of a Bloody Mary too."  
  
Heero's death glare shut him right up and he wasted no time bringing the frightening man some water in a blue tinted glass.  
  
"You don't look like much of a partier, did your girlfriend drag you here or something?"  
  
Heero didn't even look up at the smirking man who was now beginning to annoy him more than Duo. At the moment, the light formations in his water were more intriguing.  
  
"Hn"  
  
Giving up, the bartender turned his attention to the man who just seated himself next too Heero.  
  
"Cherry Vodka please." He heard the man say.  
  
"Coming right up!"  
  
After receiving his drink, the stranger turned in his seat and looked into the crowd, glass at his lips, sipping away.  
  
"She's a real dame that one."  
  
Heero showed no interest in the stranger's comments, nor did he bother to take a look at him.  
  
"That blue dress really hugs her curves...makes a man dream I tell you."  
  
'Blue dress?'  
  
Raising his head Heero locked eyes with a very familiar figure. The shadow that he had spotted at the restaurant balcony was now sitting beside him, smiling a most evil grin. He turned his eyes to the girl of which the man was talking about.  
  
'Relena...'  
  
"A real beauty don't you think?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously. His voice now a chilling whisper.  
  
"Don't even think about touching her."  
  
"Oh really? Heh heh...what she your girlfriend?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Then I suggest you don't go marking territory that ain't yours."  
  
"She's no object to be marked." His temper was rising.  
  
"No, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with her...nice long legs that's the kinda body made for warming beds..."  
  
Within a split second Heero's hand was clasped around the man's collar, bringing him close, eyes burning holes into the strangers dark gaze.  
  
"If you come near her, I will kill you."  
  
An ugly twisted smile etched its way across the stranger's face.  
  
"So you do like her huh? Well, tell me then, how is she in bed? You can't be that protective if you haven't slept with that whore a fe-"  
  
He was automatically silenced by Heero's fist, sending him 4 feet from his previous location. Getting back on his feet, the man lunged at Heero knocking him behind the bar stand. Glasses shattered and screams rung out as the bartender and several security guards joined in, trying to set the two apart.  
  
The music stopped and all eyes were set on the bar where two bloody figures were being held back.  
  
'Heero...' Relena recognized his features and squeezed through the crowd towards him, eyes wide in shock and worry. The rest of the gang was speechless but nonetheless dashed towards their friend.  
  
"Heero! Heero! What happened? Are you alright?" Relena clung to his arm trying to get his attention. Heero's hateful gaze was still on the man being restrained several feet away from him.  
  
"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get...but don't count on winning next time because I assure you you will be outnumbered."  
  
The man sneered just before he made a sharp jerk and clasped a small object from his pocket smashing it to the floor. Smoke dispersed in all directions and struggling could be heard. Heero dashed for his retreating figure, but upon arriving at the door, the stranger was nowhere in sight.  
  
"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?"  
  
A handsome dark haired man in a blue party suit emerged from the hallway, Anna walking close behind, expression full of worry.  
  
"Two guys broke out into a fight boss, one fled but the other's right over there." The bartender pointed at Heero who was once again being pulled by security guards. Anna let out a small gasp and the others looked anxiously back and forth from the owner to their bleeding friend. Heero struggled in annoyance as the guards tugged him over to the enraged man, eyes avoiding all contact...especially that of Relena's whom he knew would be furious about this whole thing. The black haired man looked Heero over and motioned to the guards to bring him over to his office.  
  
"Sorry about the interruption everyone! As you can see it's all taken care of, please continue your dancing and have a blast!" He smiled at the now relaxed customer's and the dancing did indeed continue.  
  
Heero walked solemnly as he was dragged through the navy hallway into a large office complete with a mini bar of its own, a large blue couch, tables, television, and a large office desk located in front of a massive window. The guards seated him on a chair in front of the owner, and secured his hands behind his back with handcuffs.  
  
The man looked angrily at Heero.  
  
"And just what the fuck do you think your doing huh? That's over $3000's worth of drinks you smashed back there and then you just try waltzing out as if nothing happened."  
  
"I didn't try to waltz out I was trying to catc-"  
  
"It doesn't matter! According to my witnesses you were the one who swung at him first, so even if he was here you'd be up for most of the blame anyway."  
  
Heero's jaw tightened in annoyance though he outwardly did not show it.  
  
"Well? What the hell do you think you were doing huh? Coming in here to start a fight? According to my guards you aren't even past the required age to be here! I can get you into serious shit pal!"  
  
Heero's stoic look remained unchanged.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"Huh! Well I'm sure your lawyer will. Bruce call up th-"  
  
"WAIT!" Anna barged into the room with a large group of people behind her. "Wait! Charlie, don't do anything rash, please! Hear me out for a second!"  
  
"Anna? Babe what are you doing here I told you stay out till this is finished and-WHOA ok who are all of you?"  
  
"His friends." Duo walked ahead defensively.  
  
Quatre looked at the man in a furious manner. "Whatever he did I'm sure he has a good reason. And don't talk to my sister like that you love sick freak!"  
  
Charlie looked at the blonde boy in confusion before breaking out into a sheepish grin.  
  
"Anna's little brother right? Quatre? I've heard a lot about you. The name's Charlie. And for your information I'm not a love sick freak, I'm her boyfriend."  
  
Quatre's look was one of obvious shock, looking at his sister in confusion he only received in apologetic smile.  
  
Anna got closer to Charlie turning him away from their direction. Her voice was now lowered to a whisper.  
  
"Sweetheart, remember I was telling you about some of my brother's friends I brought here? 10 to be exact?"  
  
He listened carefully, nodding in remembrance.  
  
"Yeah well he's one of them. Look I'm really sorry about the damage and everything. I'll pay for all of it just please don't get him into any trouble. He's not a bad person I know he has a good excuse for what he did. Please, he means well."  
  
He couldn't help but smile at her pleading look.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you worry about something?" She blushed at his comment and received a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Turning towards the crowd he took on a more professional stance and looked towards Heero.  
  
"Well, it seems that your a friend of Anna's so I'm willing to let you off, free of charges."  
  
Sighs of relief echoed through the room.  
  
"But on one condition, you tell me why exactly you punched him in the first place. And it better be a good reason."  
  
His look was now stern, showing that he was not kidding around. Heero merely looked at him with his same unemotional gaze.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to discuss it with you."  
  
"Not at liberty?! Wha-? Listen pal I'm letting you off free if you can just tell me the truth, is that so hard? What the hell do you mean your not at liberty did someone threaten you or something?"  
  
Heero gave him a death glare that could send a grown man crying home. His expression clearly showed he did not want to be messed with or pushed around. His patience was running very short...  
  
"Huh, fine. I'll let you off anyway but try a trick like that again and no relations will be able to save your ass, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Good. Now you may leave."  
  
Heero got up and glared at the security guard, who immediately ran up and uncuffed him. No one said a word as he walked right past them out the door.  
  
'sigh' "I'm so sorry about that Charlie, really I am, I prom-"  
  
He silenced her with his finger.  
  
"Don't worry about it babe. No hard feelings. He doesn't seem like the type to start a fight out of his own free will so I think he wasn't fooling around. And don't worry about the money I can take care of it, you don't have to pay a penny."  
  
She smiled at him whole-heartedly and threw her arms around him, catching his lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Quatre seemed to be slightly embarrassed at his sister's action so he interrupted them with a polite cough.  
  
"Um, well Mr. Charlie sorry about what I said before, no hard feelings. And thank you for your thoughtfulness. I just hope there is some way we can repay you."  
  
"Just call me Charlie, and of course no hard feelings. You're all welcome back whenever you like, even your hotheaded little friend. There is no need to repay me, I haven't really done anything, but uh... you don't mind me dating your sister do you?"  
  
Quatre smiled kindly.  
  
"Of course not. I just wish she told me sooner so that I wouldn't have to have been so rash."  
  
"So you have no intentions of charging Heero?" Hilde asked slightly suspicious.  
  
"None whatsoever." Charlie's smile was honest to the heart.  
  
"Um, you wouldn't happen to have a security tape would you? One that caught the fighting?" Everyone turned to Trowa's sudden question. The mood now more serious than before.  
  
"Yeah, actually I think I do. Bruce, go fetch the VCAM film for sector 8."  
  
The massive guard called Bruce exited the room and returned shortly with a black box. Charlie looked it over and handed it over to Trowa.  
  
"Well there you are. A little movie entertainment, but uh I think you'd better not let your friend find out about it."  
  
"Not a problem, Heero won't know. You don't need any copies for records do you?"  
  
"Na, rather forget about the ordeal now that's its been forgiven. Well, make good use of it."  
  
The rest thanked him appreciatively before exiting the office. Anna stayed behind, saying she would like to have a quick word with him. Duo patted Quatre on the back as they left muttering something that made Quatre blush furiously.  
  
"Thanks again for everything Charlie, really I don't know how I can repay you. I was actually hoping you could come over for dinner tomorrow night, though it's not much."  
  
She gazed up at his emerald eyes with violet ones of her own.  
  
"Babe, like I said before you don't owe me anything. But I gladly accept your offer."  
  
He leaned over, lips brushing her left ear affectionately.  
  
"It means a lot more than you think."  
  
He added huskily. She giggled as he began nibbling on her ear and kissing her neck.  
  
"I should get going love, but I still have to thank you personally, so until I figure out what exactly I'll be giving you," she began running a finger down his jaw, "be a good boy." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading out the door.  
  
"Call me when you get home!"  
  
He called after her and received a wave in return.  
  
"God I love that woman. She always manages to have her ways with me." He smiled to himself before resuming his previous business.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Bad bad Heero, always getting into trouble.Next chapter...the CONFRONTATION...DUN DUN DUN! Yay --, Please Read and REVIEW! I'll try and update as soon as I can! Toodeloo for now! 


	8. Two More Guests

First and foremost I would like to thank all of my reviewers, you guys have been a great help. Thanks for all the critics and comments; please feel free to send them in. To tell you the truth I started this fic with no clear idea of how it would turn out and now I pretty much got it all in my head. It turned out to be a lot more fluff 'n'stuff than action but I'm hoping your all ok with that. Don't worry the antagonist isn't a big threat, he just has his little role to play. I'm not going to bring in a whole organization aimed on killing Relena or something on her vacation so, no worries . ( Enjoy!  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
He wanted to strangle himself...no...shoot himself...yes much faster. He couldn't believe he let his emotions get the best of him. He couldn't help himself, the rage that burned inside him at every word the man spoke about her. How the stranger's eyes and thoughts wandered into areas he had himself marked forbidden. So it was only natural for him to be disgusted and all out furious enough to knock some sense into the psychotic stalker. He had let his feelings lash out at the civilian instead of keeping them bottled inside as usual.  
  
'Great, I picked out a fight with a civilian, the people Relena protects with all her power. God I'm a mess.'  
  
The cold night air danced across his flustered cheeks as he walked towards the mansion. He wasn't ready to turn in just yet so he decided to enter the main garden and calm down a bit.  
  
'The nerve of that guy. I should have pummeled him a real good one when I got the chance.'  
  
His fists clenched at the mere memory of the stranger. It had been a while since he ever felt such rage, and he knew he was beginning to lose control of his feelings.  
  
'How is she doing this to me?'  
  
He stopped to stare at the night sky. The serenity of it all captivated him as he gazed at the liter of sparkling jewels scattered messily on a cloak of darkness. Each shining with such exuberance only an angel could muster. He felt himself drowning in that sea of shadows and suddenly all felt at ease. The thought of being down beneath its black coat, unseen by others so that he wouldn't have to confront them about the events that took place earlier slowed his heart's pace.  
  
'Coward.' His conscious was not so merciless, as it dragged him out of his dreamlike gaze. Suddenly he remembered the way the man smiled, almost like a snake, ready to strike its next victim.  
  
- If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get...but don't count on winning next time because I assure you that you will be outnumbered-  
  
His words echoed through the chambers of his mind, as if he was working hard to solve an impossible riddle. There was no secrecy in his statement; it was just an empty threat, one he knew he would have to look out for. Whoever this man was, he did not know much about, and that itself was a big security risk. Any sane man would have run at the mere glance of Heero's gaze, but this one held his ground and fired back with equal violence. This vacation was indeed going to turn out different than he had hoped for, and he realized that Relena was in a greater danger than he had first assumed.  
  
Heero walked through the extensive garden, now lit by soft moonlight. The petals of the rose bushes glistened like pearls glazed with a most holy light. He walked aimlessly, wounds already numb from the lack of care. He sat down at the edge of a fountain and gazed at his reflection. There were blotches of dried blood all over his face, under his eyes, at the corner of his mouth. A cut on his forehead was still fresh with moist blood. And he still felt the numbness of his arm, remembering how shards of glass had sliced at his skin, right through his newly borrowed shirt.  
  
'Damn I look like hell.'  
  
He could just imagine Relena come up to him in a furious manner over his actions and soften at the mere sight of his injuries. That's the kind of person she was. Ready to treat the wounded all the while guiding them. Such care and mercy, but such strength. He shuddered at the thought of anything damaging her fragile ways, but he knew that her stubbornness had no limit, and she was just as strong as she was emotional. Quite a complicated person, but that made her seem even more desirable.  
  
He sat there for what felt like forever before his body resumed motion and gathered itself to head towards his room. He hoped he wouldn't meet anyone in the halls just yet, not until morning. He would definitely have to apologize to Anna for the mess he made, along with everyone else.  
  
vvvvv  
  
'ding dong'  
  
Relena pressed the doorbell to Heero's room for the third time. She had heard nothing from him since he stormed out of the club and she was beginning to worry about his whereabouts, as well as his condition. She felt an armrest on her shoulder and turned around to see Duo. She smiled at him in acknowledgement.  
  
"Hey babe, still trying to get him to come out? You know, I don't even think he's in there." He said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I know, I was just making sure. No luck though."  
  
"Hey don't sweat it, he's fine. A few scratches won't hurt that guy. He just needs some time to cool off and until he's ready to talk about what he has to say, I think its best we leave him alone."  
  
Relena smiled at his words and nodded..  
  
"Trust me, I'm speaking from experience. Every time I nag him about something nonstop, I end up going home with a blue eye. And to tell you the truth, it ain't too pleasant!"  
  
"Learned your lesson eventually though huh?"  
  
"Heh heh luckily. But still, sometimes you gotta push him a little so he can let it out."  
  
"Thanks Duo I'll try and remember that."  
  
"Hey, just letting you know. Seeing that you're probably the only person he'd truly open up to, its best to stay on his good side." She smiled at his childish wink and threw her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"Thank you Duo."  
  
"No problem. Sleep tight princess."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
With a small salute, he marched off back to his room at the end of the hallway. She stood there watching his form until it was out of her eyesight. Sighing she turned to heads toward her room but came face to face with a very bloody and mangled Heero Yuy.  
  
She gasped in surprise as his eyes looked into hers sternly, evidently telling her to move aside. Yet she refused to back down for the moment.  
  
"Heero are you alright? You look like horrible."  
  
Her eyes traveled over him, looking carefully at every wound. She reached to move away the bangs that were hiding a half visible cut, but his hand caught her wrist halfway.  
  
"What do you want?" His tone was cold and firm, as was the grip he held over her wrist.  
  
"I-I just wanted to talk to you, see if you were alright."  
  
"Hn"  
  
He took out his room key and unlocked the door, swinging it wide open. She watched him enter halfway then stop and look back, holding the door open with his shoulder.  
  
"Well? Are you coming in or what?"  
  
She was completely shocked by his question, though her face remained calm.  
  
'Is Heero Yuy actually inviting me in? He must have hit his head harder than I thought.'  
  
Heero watched her enter and walk into the bathroom, presumably looking for a first-aid kit.  
  
"If your planning on talking about what happened tonight you might as well forget about it."  
  
'Why am I inviting her in? Didn't I just want to avoid everyone till morning? Well, too late to turn back now.  
  
"That's fine." She replied from her place in the bathroom.  
  
He walked into the bedroom and his eyes caught his reflection in the full-length mirror. He really did look horrible, cuts and bruises lined his body, covered with torn clothes. He heard her fidgeting in the bathroom, but began walking towards one of the comfy chairs in the middle and sat down, slowly beginning to take of his shoes. His arm began biting with a sharp pain and the sight of Relena coming in with a first aid kit ran relief through his whole body.  
  
He watched as she approached him, determination in her step. Sitting down on the armrest next to him, she observed him keenly from her slightly elevated view. He reached for the box, but she stopped his arm from advancing further.  
  
"Don't move, I'll take care of it. You'll only hurt yourself more if you shift too much."  
  
He didn't bother rebelling, partly because he was too exhausted to and also because he slightly enjoyed having her take care of him. Ok, so maybe he enjoyed it a lot.  
  
She began by cleaning the dried blood on his face with a wet towel, careful as to not go over the clotted wounds. Next she soaked a cotton ball with alcohol and gently rubbed it over the several cuts on his face. He felt the sting of the healing liquid, but ignored it, regaining concentration on her gentle movements and close proximity. He could feel her breath fanning the side of his face in a rhythmic manner, bringing his attention to her rosy lips. As he watched her work, Relena brought out bandages to secure over the cuts. Luckily they weren't deep enough to require stitching, and she easily patched them up.  
  
Next she looked towards his arm, which was painted with dry blood.  
  
"You'll have to take off your shirt."  
  
He obeyed her and stood up to remove the blood soaked cloth, revealing his well built upper body and flexing muscles. Relena stared as he walked to throw the shirt in the laundry basket, though he doubted much could be done to save its mangled appearance. He turned in time to see her gaping at him and smirked in return. Snapping out of her dream-state, she motioned to the chair, forcefully pulling her eyes away from his addictive appearance.  
  
He sat back down and she immediately began working, first removing every shard she located. The cuts were so spread out that at one point she had to position herself in his lap to reach some of the pieces. He was of course enjoying this, while she was trying to stay focused and ignore the fact that she was practically in his lap, on his shirtless body...He watched her as she worked, hypnotized by her every movement. Her arm was now touching his exposed chest, sending chills through his body. He was trying hard to resist the powerful temptation to engulf her in his arms and bring her closer to him...  
  
"There, you're all patched up! Just don't move your arm too much or some of those cuts might reopen."  
  
She got up at an almost sudden pace, and went to the bathroom to put the kit back, all the while avoiding his gaze. She felt her cheeks burning and she sure as hell didn't want him to notice the effects he had on her.  
  
Heero shifted his arm slightly, looking over the very well applied bandages. Though slightly sore, his arm was now void of much of the pain from before. All he needed now was a warm shower and some sleep. Keeping the bandages from getting soaked might be a bit of a challenge but he was up for it. Getting up, he walked to the bathroom where Relena was now exiting. Their bodies came to a halt 5 inches away from each other at the bathroom door, eyes now locked in contact. Her violet orbs twirled with emotions he could not deduce at the moment, as they flashed one after another. Suddenly a faded texture covered her eyes... sadness.  
  
She broke her gaze and her head sunk slightly to the side, looking away.  
  
"I was really worried about you today..."  
  
Inside he felt a sensation of mild shock, followed by the sudden desire to hold her tight and never let go. To keep her away from any worry or pain she should ever encounter. Seeing her like this made his heart drop, splashing in his gut. Yet, he ignored these churning thoughts and continued staring at her. Eyes softening ever so slightly.  
  
"Was it him Heero? The same person who was outside the restaurant? I felt something when I was sitting there, a feeling like I was being watched."  
  
His gaze regained its hardness at the mention of the incident. She had ignored his request and managed to bring it up. Relena truly was a politician, but Heero was in no mood to play games.  
  
"You should go, it's getting late."  
  
His sudden coldness startled her, as he brushed past her to turn on the bath water.  
  
"Something's wrong I know it. You'd never snap that easily over an argument, especially over a complete stranger."  
  
"And you know me so well to assume that?" He was beginning to get annoyed and sarcasm dripped in his tone.  
  
"Hmph, maybe we'd all know you a little better if you'd just talk to us. You're always hiding something Heero and I know it's eating at you. Please I want to help, we all do, you can't keep carrying everything on your shoulders alone."  
  
"And why not?" He snapped back, turning away to adjust the water.  
  
".....Because its hurting you." She looked at him angrily, tone more forceful than before. Her head sunk lower, eyes staring at the tiles on the floor. "...it's hurting all of us...its killing me..." It was practically inaudible, but he still felt the words stab at his heart, as if they had been carved into his chest. She turned and walked out, heading towards the living room door. He stood in his spot for a moment, letting it all sink in. He snapped back suddenly and dashed out after her.  
  
"Relena wait!"  
  
The living room door closed and she was nowhere in sight. He was too late.  
  
Letting out a deep sigh, he ran his fingers through his messier than usual hair and leaned his back on the wall. Did his seclusion hurt her that much? Was it wearing down on his friends as he held on to all his burdens to deal with himself? He had opened up over the years, sharing things he never even thought about to himself before. But whenever they would lend a helping hand he would shut them out completely. He just felt it unnecessary to get the innocent involved, as he had done during the war.  
  
He moved sluggishly towards the shower. Problems just kept on piling up and he wasn't sure how much more he could take on this so-called 'vacation'. He was in on it all by himself anyway.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Back in Duo's room...  
  
"Yo Trowa, did you hook up the tape?"  
  
"All done Duo, where's Quatre?"  
  
"On his way." Duo entered the room with a few drinks. Wufei, who was leaning on the wall, came closer as Trowa began rewinding the tape.  
  
"Jeez, this place has everything. Who ever thought VCR's were in use anymore." Duo gulped down some more cool liquid before turning his attention to the blonde who casually walked in through the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys, Dorothy was trying to find some yellow sandals and she wouldn't let me out until I helped her find it." He blushed at his excuse.  
  
Trowa smirked and motioned him to take a seat. The tape finished rewinding and everyone gathered around, eyes bearing into the screen. Trowa pressed the play button and they watched carefully as the stranger made his way next to Heero. It seemed that the pilot showed no interest at first, until something the man said caught his attention. Within moments Heero had him by the collar, raising him several inches off the floor.  
  
"Damn he looks pissed..." Duo watched intently as Heero struck the man, who lunged back after gathering himself up. "Woo! Go Heero!"  
  
Wufei looked at the braided pilot in irritation.  
  
"Silence fool."  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at the Chinese man before resuming watching the video. Trowa stopped it right after the smoke bomb was set, and turned to the others.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think Yuy should avoid beating up complete strangers." Wufei said in annoyance.  
  
"Come on Wufei, you know he had a good reason for it. Since when has Heero been one to stir up unwanted attention?" Quatre's words were truthful, and Wufei couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for misunderstanding his comrade.  
  
"I think we might be heading for a little bit of trouble here. We should keep an eye out, until Heero actually tells us what's going on." Trowa deduced, turning to Duo who seemed to nod in agreement.  
  
"Ya, he'll tell us soon enough, but I have a feeling I know what its about."  
  
The others looked at the braided man quizzically.  
  
"Don't give me that look! C'mon, what is Heero so protective of ? Something that makes him loose control of his emotions? Hello? Anyone!?"  
  
"Are you saying he got in a fight with someone who was admiring Relena?" Wufei stated not amused.  
  
"Admired, eyed, threatened, looked at, whatever! Its all the same to him." Duo threw back his arms over his head, sinking into his comfy couch.  
  
"He may have a point, and if its true then I think there may be more than just security getting tighter..." Quatre smiled as he looked at his fellow companions before continuing. "I think Heero may actually start realizing his true feelings for her, and hopefully do something about it."  
  
All the faces in the room broke into evil smiles...  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
The sun had barely begun to light the night sky, and Heero was already up and dressed. His sleep had been restless, so it was no use going back to bed. Instead he threw on some clothes and headed out for a walk around the mansion before breakfast. Having memorized the place (just another one of his security measure habits) he had no problem getting around. The outside hallways were lined with small lamps and endless paintings. Some of the passages were lit by dim sunlight, coming from the large windows that took the place of walls. This gave him a perfect view of the ocean, tides calm and misty blue.  
  
His walk led him to an enormous room filled with exotic furniture and a set of windows forming one of the walls. Behind the glass Heero saw the backyard patio and the trail leading to the beach. Elegantly designed glass doors opened up to the outside and just beside them he saw a figure of a female standing, staring out into the sea.  
  
Seeing his reflection from the window, the woman turned around and smiled.  
  
"Good morning Heero"  
  
He nodded to Anna and walked over to the window, enjoying the closer view of the ocean.  
  
"Today's going to be a beautiful day I just know it."  
  
He looked over at her dreamlike gaze, as her eyes rolled onto all the features outside. He felt a sudden guilt weigh down in his gut, and remembered the apology he owed her. She had treated them so hospitably, and yet he had gone ahead and caused a mess in return. Apologizing wasn't included in his long list of skills but he figured he had to try.  
  
"I-I wanted to apologize about what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." He kept his eyes locked on the crashing waves as he said this. It was already hard enough to say it, and looking her straight in the face wouldn't help out any more.  
  
She looked over at him, slightly amazed by his rare and generous words, a beautiful smile stretched across her glowing features.  
  
"It's alright Heero, we're just glad you weren't badly hurt."  
  
"I can pay for the damage, it's no problem."  
  
"No, no Charlie said he would take care of it. I'm sorry if he was a bit rough, he gets like that sometimes when it comes to his club. He worked very hard to get it up and running after the war."  
  
Heero looked at her quizzically.  
  
"He was a soldier during the war, graduated form the military academy before joining OZ. He was in the factors that started the assault on the Allied forces, before the Gundams came down."  
  
Her features softened, sadness seeping in from her past memories.  
  
"We were close friends before it all happened. Went to high school together, started dating as juniors and stayed together until senior year finished. I remember how we would always go surfing at night, it was so pleasant though a little risky, but we would never mind. No one else would be around and we would just enjoy our time together. Everyone called us the night sharks because of that."  
  
'Hn. That explains the club's name.' Heero continued listening intently.  
  
"He followed his plans to go to a military academy, so we grew rather distant, but he promised he'd come back for me once he graduated. But he was recruited for an operation, the one to attack the Allied Forces, and before I knew it, we lost communication completely."  
  
Her eyes started tearing up, and Heero couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Charlie was an OZ soldier, one he could have easily killed like the others, and shattered this poor girls heart into pieces. How many people lost their loved ones to his hands, he wondered.  
  
"Those were the hardest times for me, not knowing if he was alive or dead, whether he had forgotten me. I prayed every night, I cried and prayed he'd make it out alive. And then came the news of father's death and Quatre's disappearance. I was so lost, so hurt. I didn't know what to do anymore. Charlie was all I had left, and I fought to keep my faith in him alive. I searched every database on any news I could find but it was hopeless. Too many casualties, so many unidentified bodies. All I could do was wait, and I did."  
  
She looked up at Heero with such sincerity and her smile displayed such thankfulness.  
  
"Then you Gundam pilots finally ended the war. And a few weeks later, I heard a knock at the door and opened it to find him standing there, staring at me, features much rougher than before but nonetheless Charlie. He had changed, war does that to you, but he still held a large part of his old self. He dedicated everything to rebuilding his life again, and sharing it with me. That's why he opened the club NightShark, after our little nickname, a business of his own. We took things slowly after that; there was some conflict because of his changed ways. He hid a lot from me, and never talked about his experiences. I didn't force him to, but I gradually nudged him a little to open up and slowly he did. I can tell he regretted many of the things he had done, and followed orders he rather had not. As if he wished he never joined OZ.We've become so much closer after that, it's like he needs me for his sanity and I need to him to keep breathing."  
  
Heero stared at her with a solid expression, though his mind was whirling with thoughts and emotions her story brought up. She looked at him and giggled slightly, knocking him away from the many voices buzzing in his head.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep babbling, but it kind of makes me feel better when I talk about it."  
  
He looked at her softly and smirked.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"You're a great listener, must be a great comfort to your friends huh?"  
  
His expression saddened at her comment, remembering the argument he had with Relena before...  
  
-...it's hurting all of us...it's killing me ...-  
  
She noticed his uneasiness, but before she could speak the doorbell echoed through the house.  
  
"Oh! That must be Mr.Milliardo and Mrs. Noin!"  
  
She rushed out of the room towards the door, Heero following behind. When they got there the rest of the guest were already down and gathered by the door where Milliardo and Noin stood. Relena ran up and hugged the two greeting them with excitement. They all turned to see Heero and Anna walk in. Zechs nodded at Heero in acknowledgement, as did Heero in return. There was a mutual understanding and respect between them, though they weren't the closest of friends.  
  
"Oh Zechs, Noin, this is my sister, Anna."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Milliardo, Mrs. Noin."  
  
Noin and Milliardo smiled politely at the woman who was exactly their age and shook hands.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, and please just call me Zechs."  
  
"It's a pleasure, and no need for formalities, Noin will do."  
  
Anna smiled in return and led them over to the dining table that was now aligned with numerous plates of breakfast foods. Everyone was busy listening to the married couple discuss their findings and progress on their latest project, as well as conversing about the latest news from Preventors. By the time they had eaten their fill, a butler arrived, informing them that their steeds and picnic lunch had been prepared, and were awaiting them at the stable.  
  
"WOO HOO! PICNIC!" Duo jumped up, followed by his other comrades. They walked to the stables, where each person was assigned their horse.  
  
"Aw, look at them Relena they're just adorable." Hilde patted her Thoroughbred's neck, causing it to nibble at her hair affectionately.  
  
"Eek! Haha! Hey, cut it out!" She giggled in delight. Relena laughed at her silly friend.  
  
"Yeah cut it out! Only I'm allowed to do that!" Duo's horse trotted forward at his master's command, allowing him to take Hilde's horse by the reigns, holding it steady.  
  
"Thanks Duo." She smiled at him, walking over to the saddle. She settled herself on her seat and patted her chocolate brown horse's neck.  
  
"Sorry about that Cinnamon, he gets s little jealous sometimes." She teased all the while looking at Duo, who made a face in return.  
  
Relena had no trouble with her appaloosa, nor did Heero his dark mustang that stood still and stern, snorting angrily at Duo's palomino every time it bumped into him playfully. Trowa, a natural animal magnet, seated himself without a word, his American albino as quite and calm as its rider. Quatre's gentle golden Arabian snorted at Dorothy's electric Belgian warmblood, who constantly tried nipping at it. Middie and Sally watched from their pintos, as Wufei grumbled at his quarter horse, who kept trying to bite the Chinese man's ankles. (AN hee hee vicious beasties). Zechs and Noin both received percherons, one black and one gray, while Anna and Catherine mounted clydesdales. The picnic packages were tied on to a thoroughbred, which Anna led by the reigns, next to her own horse.  
  
"Quite a variety of horses you have here. Do you breed them all yourself?" Trowa asked in amusement.  
  
"No. Most of them were sent in from other locations. Here we breed mostly thoroughbreds, appaloosa's, and American albino's." Anna petted the thoroughbred carrying the packages as a servant tightened its saddle load. "Well then shall we get going? The picnic spot is three hours away. We can make stops along the way; there are lots of waterfalls and rivers to check out."  
  
And with that, they all embarked on the three-hour trail to the lunch spot. Their first track took them through a vast field, blanketed with green grass dancing with the flowing breeze. It was a sunny day, several cottony clouds floated in the sky casting tiny shadows across the land. Green trees and flowers could be seen in every direction and their trail became a stream of shadows and sunspots as they entered the heavily wooded bamboo forest. Everyone observed the serenity as they passed through, though the girls would begin chatting and giggling once on a while. Heero, who was riding near the end of the group, was enjoying the scenery himself, even though he found Relena's avoidance of him slightly bothersome. His eyes caught Zechs slowing down in front and placing himself by Heero's side.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary while you were here?" Zechs kept his voice low, making sure that none of the women would hear.  
  
"Nothing yet."  
  
"Hm, good." He began to quicken his pace to resume his spot by Noin, but was stopped by Heero's added comment.  
  
"Though there is a certain individual we should keep an eye out for."  
  
Zechs looked at him with a questioning gaze.  
  
"I caught him stalking us twice yesterday."  
  
His eyes hardened in what seemed to be slight hints of anger.  
  
"His attention was directed towards Relena."  
  
Zechs felt sudden uneasiness and fury. He swore he would not let anyone ruin his little sister's long deserved vacation, and this last bit of news was not too pleasing to hear.  
  
"Possible assassin?" Zechs questioned, fearing the worst.  
  
"Not sure. More like perverted stalker if you ask me."  
  
Milliardo looked at the younger man whose face had now become as unreadable as a stone.  
  
"Did you get a good look at him?"  
  
"Yeah, mid twenties. Dark blonde hair, brown eyes, scar above his left brow. About 6"2.Haven't run an identity check on him yet, have to find some access to a computer with ISP (Identity Search Program)." (AN. I made it up...well come on! Its not like he could go finding the life stories of people off the Internet or something.)  
  
This last bit of information was slightly funny to Zechs, since he had known Heero Yuy to never travel far from home without his trusty mechanism.  
  
"You can borrow my laptop. I'll hand it over as soon as we get back." He smirked, knowing the younger soldier felt slightly embarrassed accepting his help. "Did he make any open threats?"  
  
"Just one. Said if it's a fight I want it's a fight I'll get...but I shouldn't count on winning next time because he would have me outnumbered." Heero repeated those poisonous words with his usual stoic face and monotone.  
  
Zechs gave him a twisted look.  
  
"A fight? You didn't attack the guy did you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
The blonde frowned.  
  
"Your suppose to remain inconspicuous."  
  
Heero said nothing, eyes frozen on the trail and landscape before him.  
  
TBC...  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
Ok, ok before you rant about the cliché 'Relena heals Heero' scene, let me just say, I couldn't help myself 'over happy smile' I'm such a sap.  
  
I'm not very informed about horse breeds, so I had to look them up (tried to match each horses personality with its owner but I couldn't find a personality for all of them. Why you ask? I don't know, I just felt like it.) Anyway sorry if there are any horse fanatics who are cursing me for making a mistake. Heh heh...eep don't hurt me! 'huddles in corner'  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
CLICK V V 


	9. Falling

Love my reviewers, what else can I say? Oh yes, I'm not sure how long this will be, but hopefully I can get in a day or two of vacation in every chapter.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing. But I do own Anna and Charlie, the sexy club owner! Rrrrourrrr...()  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed by rather smoothly. They reached the picnic spot in good time, with only a minor distraction that consisted of Duo getting thrown into a river by his overly playful horse. He dried off by the time they reached the picnic spot, and lunch was deliciously pleasant. Carrying on, they rode over endless fields of green before hints of shore showed over the horizon. Finally reaching the beach just before sunset, they rode over the red drenched sands, with the glowing orange mass of sky above them. The scene was absolutely beautiful, and Relena couldn't help but feel slightly lonely from the purely romantic atmosphere.  
  
Heero noticed that most of the couples had arranged their horses side by side, and were drifting away into personal spaces of their own. He figured this would be a good chance to talk to Relena about last night. He new she was still upset over it, and knowing how much this vacation meant to her, he wanted to at least settle things so she could enjoy her trip with a free conscience. As much as he hated it, he had to hint out that he was sorry for being so cold. He did it usually so he didn't see why she had gotten so upset, until he remembered the reason the conversation started in the first place.  
  
'sigh...There is no was I can tell her about the fight. I just can't. So what am I going to say?'  
  
He wracked his brain for an answer, yet disappointedly found none. He hardly spoke more than a sentence in a usual conversation, and now here he was trying to figure out a way to explain his actions. That would take much more than one sentence...  
  
He figured he'd just start off with saying sorry for being so cold when she was just trying to help and then he'd...figure out a way to change the topic to something completely off and random.  
  
'Sounds good to me. Alright here goes nothing.'  
  
He sped up his horse with a nudge to its side, coming right beside her carelessly wandering appaloosa.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He could tell he caught her off guard by the sudden jerk of her head and look of mild shock in her eyes. Recognizing him almost instantly, she smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey, Heero." Her voice was somewhat low and peaceful, as if she had just been woken from a wonderful dream. His brain searched frantically for something to say, feeling that it would not be a good idea to start off immediately with his apology.  
  
'Bullshit, your just scared to say it.'  
  
Ignoring the rude little voice inside his head, he looked towards the sun that was now melting into the ocean waves. His second statement did not startle Relena like the first one did...  
  
"The sunset looks beautiful from here."  
  
"Yeah it does..." she gazed dreamily at the glowing orb, half submerged in the blue waters, setting off rays of red and golden to bathe the surroundings. "...reminds me of the first time we met."  
  
He turned to look at her, yet his eyes could not steal her attention from the glowing wonders around them. He sat up a little, straightening his shoulders and putting on his emotionless mask.  
  
"Relena, I...I'm sorry about last night."  
  
Her questioning eyes locked onto him, expression more awake than before. His head turned, eyes bearing into hers...  
  
"I know you were trying to help, I didn't mean to reject it so harshly nor did I mean to hurt you... I...just..."  
  
"It's ok..."  
  
He gazed more deeply into her now softened eyes. She thought she saw a sense of sudden warmth in his look, something she had not seen before. It encouraged her to continue...  
  
"It was my fault for intruding, I didn't mean to push you to talk about it. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what kind of help it is you need. The war is over Heero, you don't have to take care of everything on your own. We're your friends, we're here to help each other out every step of the way. We do it because we want to."  
  
He turned his head towards the front, a gentle smirk lighting his features.  
  
"Understood."  
  
She smiled and looked ahead at the now distant couples.  
  
"And thanks." His added statement made Relena's smile on the inside shine brighter than the glow of the sun beside her. For some reason, this little talk eliminated the lowly feeling of loneliness and the spirit inside her burnt with new energy. Suddenly a brilliantly evil idea popped into her head.  
  
"Are you up for a little race?" She smiled mischievously, a truly evil grin that he caught and responded to with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"They look like they're a little too lost in La-La Land, maybe we should wake em up."  
  
He smirked at her impish look and held on tighter to the reigns.  
  
"See you at the finish line..." He suddenly kicked his heels, just enough to make the horse understand his intentions for a speedy get away. The powerful mustang neighed loudly and charged forward.  
  
"Hey! I didn't say start! CHEATER!" She lunged after him, her appaloosa galloping at full speed in pure delight. They dashed past the other couples, indeed startling them greatly.  
  
"WHOA! Look at em go!" Duo said in amazement as he watched the two whiz by in a flash. They all smiled at the speedily retreating figures, except for Wufei who grumbled angrily at his now startled and fidgety horse.  
  
The two figures sped in front of the setting sun, hooves pounding on the blood red sand beneath. The wind ran over their bodies, pulling strands of hair behind them as it passed. The horses were now neck and neck, riders stealing competitive glances at one another. Water climbed up under them with every crashing wave, and the horses propelled forward in a cloud of white splashes. Heero purposely turned his horse so that the raging water beneath flew towards Relena. She giggled at the assault and shouted after him, daring to take revenge. The spirits of both horse and rider, thrived with energy, freedom, and they wished deep inside that this ride would go on forever.  
  
Forever ended all too early as they rode up to the luau area and slowed their pace to a complete stop.  
  
"That was a good race but I was ahead by a mile." Relena teased, trying to catch her breath as her heart slowed its rapid beating.  
  
"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." He replied with a smirk and Relena stuck her tongue out in return.  
  
"I guess we're at a tie then."  
  
"Hn. For now." He got off his panting horse leading it over to the nearby posts. They tied the thirsty beasts, letting them rest and drink from the massive water stand in front. Heero handed a ten-dollar bill to the young boy who brought two bags of oats and placed them beside each horse. The child smiled brightly and returned to his post.  
  
"There's the luau right there." She pointed at the large hut like building located several meters away from the shore. Outside was a large patio, where numerous tables and tiki lamps were placed. Nearest to the ocean, right in front of the tables was a small stage where the hoola dancers were performing. Happy tourists and guests sat at the tables, sipping tropical drinks in coconut cups and feasting on well-prepared meals. The site was very welcoming, and the two early arrivals headed towards the entrance.  
  
"We're here for the reservation for a table of 14. I think the name its under is Winner." Relena asked the tanned man at the front podium. He looked through his book, eyebrows furrowed at the name he found.  
  
"Miss Anna Winner? You had a reservation for 15. Is that the one?"  
  
"Yes that's it. The rest of the party will be arriving shortly."  
  
"Very well miss, sir, please come this way."  
  
He led them outside to a large table lavished with small lamps, and tropical flowers. The silverware and china were tastefully picked and arranged, the look itself was very professional and Hawaiian at the same time. They took two seats and looked towards the dancers who were only several feet away.  
  
"Wow, Anna got us all a really nice table. See we're right in front of the stage." She smiled in excitement as she looked towards the flame batons dancers who just began dancing on stage. Heero seemed to be occupied with another thought at the moment.  
  
"She reserved a table for 15, but we're only 14 people. I think we have another guest coming."  
  
"She probably invited Charlie. Kind of as a thank you fo-" She stopped herself before she could mention something she'd regret. Turning away she looked the small band nearby who was playing soothing Hawaiian music. He noticed her tense up at almost mentioning the fight, and suddenly he felt his hand come over hers, telling her that it was alright. She turned her attention towards him, feeling his warm palm over the back of her hand. The touch was almost electrifying, and she was mentally scolding her cheeks to withhold their peachy color and avoid any hints of red. His thumb caressed the skin above her knuckles, and she looked up at his face only to see a reassuring look in his eyes.  
  
"Hey lovebirds! Decided to come up here all alone and ditch us back there did ya?" Who else could ruin such a moment as well as the ever so lovable Duo Maxwell.  
  
Heero's hand retracted as he turned to see the group they left behind. Duo bounced on over to sit beside his scowling friend.  
  
"Hope you didn't do anything I wouldn't do." The braided pilot nudged his friend with his elbow, giving him a most playful wink. The stoic pilot returned his friend's gesture with a death glare that sent Duo searching rather nervously for the menu. Heero watched over the opened up menu before him as everyone seated themselves around the table. He noticed Anna sending constant glances towards the entrance and back over to her watch, as if she was expecting someone.  
  
'She invited her boyfriend. Great another apology on the way, I'm getting really sick of this...'  
  
Heero looked blankly at his menu, not feeling too hungry at the moment. As Heero was deciding which random food to pick at, Duo was stuck on a dilemma whether to order the Halahalooa Halibut or the Monta Salmon Special...an issue that as usual ended up with him picking both.  
  
"Are you all ready to order?" A tall man in a Hawaiian shirt and cacki's asked, holding his little notebook in front.  
  
"Not just yet, we're waiting for one more person to arrive."  
  
The waiter smiled at Anna and walked away to come back later. Quatre leaned over by her sister, asking if Charlie was to be joining them and she nodded in return. She noticed Heero's slight uneasiness at the mention of the guest, though it passed as quickly as it came. He looked towards her to find her staring at him with a reassuring smile. She mouthed out a 'I talked to him. Don't worry' and sent him a quick wink, making his conscience feel a bit lighter.  
  
Within 5 minutes, Anna's face lit up at the sight of an approaching figure. Charlie walked up to the table with a big smile on his face as he kissed his girlfriend and greeted the other table occupants. He froze the second he laid eyes on two of the people seated at the table...  
  
"It can't be...Zechs Marquise...Lucrezia Noin...?"  
  
Milliardo and Noin looked the man over once more and slowly they stood up, both smiling with recognition.  
  
"Charlie Lancer, long time no see." Zechs approached the dark haired man with a smile on his face and shook his fellow comrade's hand. Noticing everyone's sudden confusion, Zech's clarified that Charlie had attended the same military academy as Noin and he had, therefore they had become good friends. They had lost touch when the real fighting began, never to hear much form each other again. Charlie was pretty much in shock to find to the two had gotten married but after everything was pretty much cleared up, they all sat down to order their food.  
  
They sat there conversing and enjoying the dancing until dinner was served and everyone's attention went to the plates before them. Behind them, the restaurant manager seemed to be having some trouble convincing a customer that they were not aloud to bring in animals. The old lady grabbed onto her pit bull's collar, refusing to take the pooch off the dining deck.  
  
"Poor guy, there is no way he's gona convince that conservative prick to take her dog outside." Duo observed with a mouth full of salmon. Heero was too busy cleaning off the fish bits that landed on his shirt from Duo's mouth to even bother looking at what was going on behind him. The dog was beginning to get startled from all the arguing and started growling at the manager who he believed was disrupting its master. Suddenly, the dog's attention was switched to a long brown tail hanging from the seat behind it. It glared viciously at the cat's tail and it lunged for the object, grabbing at it with its teeth and shaking it violently.  
  
"AHHHHHH! MY HAIR!!!! SOMETHING'S GOT MY HAIR!" Duo jumped off of his chair, and began bouncing around like a maniac. The old woman was scolding her puppy and shaking her finger while the waiters dashed to help the customer being mauled by a 2-foot tall dog. The beast hung on tighter as the wailing man tried to jerk it off. Unfortunately, Duo's wavering movements managed to strike one of the passing waiters, making his platter full of Filet Octopus fly several feet into the air and land on Wufei's face.  
  
"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS SO DARK? GET THIS SLIMY MONSTROSITY OFF OF ME! DISHONORABLE FIEND!!! ARGGGH!"  
  
The now blind Chinese man rose from his seat stumbling into inanimate objects trying to release the squishy sea creature. Several more waiters ran to the second incidental customer, trying to help him get the suction cups of the octopus's legs off of him. The attention of almost all the restaurant customer's was now turned to the two men being raging wars against animals and inanimate objects.  
  
Quatre, Charlie, and Trowa struggled with the mangy dog, trying to get it off their braided friend without harming it. Meanwhile Heero, Relena and Sally attempted to get Wufei to stop moving so much so that they may wrench off the dead beast. The rest of the gang watched the scene before them, as crowds of waiters tried to help out the wailing customers. Duo, in last minute panic, swung his head around with a sudden force, causing the dog to release the braid midway and stumble into Relena. The poor girl lost her balance due to the sudden assault and fell onto Heero, starting off a domino effect that ended up knocking Wufei to the floor, sending the octopus off his face and onto a shrieking hoola dancer. The Chinese man opened his eyes to see Heero and Relena sprawled out on the floor over each other with a large ugly dog drooling over them.  
  
Relena could feel the immense weight off the sitting dog above her, crushing her body against Heero's. It didn't help her breathing any bit, and she felt the hardness of his muscles, even the ones she shouldn't be feeling. Heero recalled the time they were alone in the forest, resting in each other's embrace, but he felt this was nothing like it. Last time he had managed to take in some air, but this time the added weight was seriously cutting off his oxygen supply. He felt her hip grinding over his and she struggled to get off and he couldn't tell if he face was beat red or pale blue.  
  
"Get off of her you drooling mutt."  
  
Zechs dragged the dog off by the collar, helping his sister up. Air rushed into Heero's lungs at the disappearance of the added weight, and he was quick to get back up and regain his posture. He noticed her reddened cheeks and caught the glance she sent him form the corner of her eye. But she was quick to turn away and return to her seat. Duo was now trying to catch his breath and calm down, as he petted and cleaned his brutally harassed braid. Running to her dog, the old women grabbed on to its leash and patted its head.  
  
"OHHH! Silly Oscar wanted to play with the big old braid? Aww silly silly Oscar!"  
  
She commenced squishing its face, to a point where the already present wrinkles had formed into a larger bundle of folds. The now furious manager came abruptly and demanded that she take the dog out. The lady put up her nose and walked out, muttering something about indecency and rudeness. Duo and Wufei turned to the manager who was now bombarding them with apologies.  
  
"Oh hey no problem man, no major damage to the braid so its all good!"  
  
The manager looked at the smiling braided man in slight confusion and left to order his employee's to give the men free drinks, on the house. Wufei scowled at his calamari, swearing that he'd never touch seafood again after this meal. This only made Sally smile and pinch his cheek playfully, reddening his face even more. The sun had set completely, and the festive scene was now lit by firelight coming from the flaming torches. Relena's cheeks still burned inside like little flames from the earlier incident, and sitting by Heero didn't help slow the rapid beating of her heart. Their faces had once again found themselves an inch away, breathing in each other's scent. Gods, if she had to go through that again she didn't know if she'd be able to resist capturing his lips with her own.  
  
"Relena dear you ready to head back?"  
  
Noin's voice scattered the many thoughts in her head, focusing her attention back on reality. She noticed they were preparing to leave, having already eaten dinner, had a few drinks, and enjoyed their stay there. Getting up, the young blonde grabbed her purse and followed the rest out the restaurant. Charlie thanked everyone for the wonderful night and gave Anna a quick peck on the lips before heading towards his car. The night air was chilly, and Relena was beginning to visualize her cottony soft jacket, which she had so carelessly left in her room. How her freezing shoulders ached for its warmth that very moment.  
  
The sudden feeling of cloth around her figure spread warmness through her body and she closed her eyes, not realizing completely that it wasn't a dream like the one she was just imagining.  
  
"Keep it on. You'll catch a cold if you don't."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the cool shades of blue and silver of the night. Warm lips brush her ear, only after coaxing the side of her face with warm breath. Her body suddenly sensed his arms on her shoulders and his face, sliding away from hers, caressing her skin as it moved. Relena turned around, smiling brightly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
His look softened at the contact of her gaze, but he turned away towards his horse, for everyone was beginning to mount for the ride back home. They now rode back across more plains, avoiding the forest at night. It made no difference, because the scenery about them was as beautiful as the one they gazed at upon coming. The previously green grass was now covered with silver silk, kissed with drops of aquamarine shades. It was absolutely hypnotizing, and Relena could feel herself being pulled into a deep slumber. It was late and the events of the day had begun to take their toll on her. Loosening her muscles and dulling her senses, she felt more limp and soon enough her eyes closed, plummeting her into serene darkness.  
  
Heero watched her from behind when he noticed her become limp and waver. Riding up beside her, his worried expression relaxed at the sight of her closed eyes and relaxed face. A small smile crept over his features. He motioned to Duo who rode over to investigate the situation.  
  
"Poor Lena, must have had a long day. Better let her ride with you before she falls off."  
  
Though Heero doubted she would fall, he thought it safest to keep her close just in case. Duo helped sit her in front of Heero, and took her horses reigns in his hands, leading it away. Almost instantly Relena's arms snaked their way around Heero's waist, allowing her to snuggle closer to the big pillow that had magically appeared before her. His muscles tensed briefly, relaxing only a few moments later from the rhythmic breathing of the precious cargo nestled in his arms. He encircled his arms around her, bringing her closer to his body, as his hands held the reigns in front. It was a long ride back, but he enjoyed every minute of it, relaxing to the feel of her body against his. A part of his heart sank at the sight of the mansion, and he knew he would have to part with her soon.  
  
Riding up to the entrance they mounted off their steeds and servants came to lead the horses away. Heero gently carried her off the horse and brought her in, cradled in his arms. Everyone departed for their rooms after wishing their goodnights. Ignoring the over exaggerated wink from Duo and the glare from Milliardo, he commenced taking the sleeping VFM to her room. Upon arriving at the door he found a problem shining its ugly face upon him. He had to open the door...without breaking it, blowing it up, or shooting the handle off.  
  
'Hn. This might be a problem.'  
  
Suddenly a chibi Duo faced popped up in his mind replaying a memory where the braided pilot had taught Heero how to pick locks with pins. Heero had of course acted like he didn't care, when he was actually listening intently.  
  
'Alright Duo, let's see how useful your lock picking theory is.'  
  
Suddenly the second problem emerged...a pin. He sure didn't have any hairpins lying around; he needed a female that could possibly have one anchored in her hair. Looking over at the sleeping angel in his arms, he brought one hand up slowly, combing through her hair in search of a bobby pin of some sort. To his luck, he located a thin black one near her ponytail and shifting her weight to one arm, he carefully worked his way with the lock, face beaming triumphantly when he heard the clicking of the lock, allowing him to open the door.  
  
Cool flower scented air rushed his face as he entered her neat living area. Walking cautiously to the bedroom, he moved the sheets over, laying her body down in the comfy bed, careful as to not awake her. He glanced at her sleeping figure, but his eyes refused to turn away. She looked so peaceful, her chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm, long lashes holding her lids still as her lips remained closed in a loose manner. It was just like the time he awoke to find her lying next it him, except this time her face was lit with silver moonlight instead of golden sun beams.  
  
Folding the sheets over her body, he eased down beside her, unable to take his gazing eyes off of her. In her sleep she took on the form of a fragile young woman, living the life of any other normal girl her age. No hints of someone who carried the world's burdens on her back, fighting with words to sustain the peace that had long been overdue. There was no sign of a tired and hardworking Vice Foreign Minister, only that of the woman he loved, enjoying the most peaceful moments of her day when she could stray away from the harsh reality around her.  
  
To think that at such a young stage in her life she would have to take on issues men three times her age were doing was a depressing thought, one that made Heero wonder how long it would take for her strength to wear away, crumble beneath her leaving only emptiness and lifelessness in its place. They all gave her their support and friendship, but there was still something she needed, something strong enough to keep her living everyday whenever the world around her would be hurting her the most.  
  
The young pilot sighed deeply, raising his hand to brush away the bangs that lay teasing her face. Fingertips lingered as they glided on her cheeks, enjoying the softness of the flawless skin beneath them. Leaning in, he laid his lips on her forehead in a gentle kiss and slowly got up to leave. Only three days of vacation had passed and he could feel himself falling for her faster than ever.  
  
Walking out quietly, he gently closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked.  
  
"Here. Make good use of it."  
  
Heero spun around with a sharp jerk at the sound of the unidentified voice. The blonde haired Lightning Count stood before him, holding a black briefcase in one arm. Heero nodded, remembering the laptop Zech's was going to lend him for his research.  
  
"I want it back as it came. I trust that won't be a problem."  
  
"None whatsoever."  
  
Heero took the briefcase, avoiding the glare that Zechs sent him.  
  
"Is she asleep?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Hm."  
  
The two crossed ways, Heero headings towards his room, Zechs towards his. Entering his little haven, Heero set up the laptop and began his search on his little club buddy...  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
Any changes? Any requests? Comments? Send em in because I do love a good review whether it has criticism or comments. Say some ideas and I might put them in the coming chapters; 'cough' 'cough' Vash's haircut plan 'cough'  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
CLICKEDY CLICK

V V


	10. What Lies Beneath?

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!! I LOOOVEE YOU GUYS! 'sniffles'.  
  
To answer Raizard333's question about the other couples, this fic is mainly based on Heero and Relena , though I am going to try and fit some alone time for the other couples. It's kind of hard when your working with a big group but I can manage if you guys really want action between the other couples.  
  
By the way this chapter has action/drama stuff so, be prepared!  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing, do you?  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
Heero lay in deep sleep, cuddled in the warm sheets that lay covering his body in an almost protective manner. He had been up late searching for the stranger's identity, and with much success he found the man to be Mason Alkern, a well known lawyer of the region who had recently divorced his wife, and gotten pulled over 3 times under the influence of alcohol. Authorities had also placed him under arrest several times for participation in illegal gang activities. Apparently he wasn't taking the separation too well, but nonetheless, Heero was slightly relieved that the man posed no major threat, though he would be someone to keep an eye out for. And so, with his conscious at rest he managed to doze away, paying no heed to time of the day. For once in his life he just wanted to rest until his body itself dragged him out of the large fluffy bed, letting his guard down completely to enjoy the full pleasure of sleep. Nothing in the world could drag him out of that impossibly addictive mattress...or so he thought.  
  
Sleek black shoes trailed their way on the soft carpet floor of Heero's room, silently, without the smallest indication of another presence. The figure's outfit was composed of mostly black, eyes glistening with the pure evil delight of revenge. In his hand's he held a black object, a creation of dark metal, harboring disaster in its barrel nosed point. The shape twisted closer to the sprawled out pilot, finger tightening on the trigger. Lowering the weapon to the Japanese man's head, the man smiled crazily and forcefully pulled back on the trigger....  
  
BADOOOOOOOOOOMMM!  
  
Heero shot up immediately, startled by the sudden outburst of noise that shattered his morning serenity. Prussian blue eyes darted to the figure beside him, widening at the recognition of the man holding a toy noise pistol, in a dark frilly maid's dress....  
  
"COCKADOOODELDOOO!RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD ITS TIME TO SING THE WAKE UP SONG! OHHHHHH THERE ONCE LIVED A LAZY OL-OOF!"  
  
The dancing braided cross dresser was suddenly silenced by a large pillow, then tackled to the floor by something much heavier and...well... almost as deadly...  
  
"You baka! You come in here and disturb my only good sleep to sing to me in a skanky outfit you sick nutcase?!"  
  
Heero struggled to grab the screeching Shinigami's neck, which was currently being defended by the traitorous large pillow. Whenever he resorted to physical attack it had to be from lack of decent weaponry, of which he was suffering a great deal from at the moment.  
  
"Well!...oof, you slept in and we kept knocking ow! So I had to get you out! And I just found this outfit in the showroom closet, huff, so I borrowed it -OUCH."  
  
"Well maybe I wanted to sleep in. Hmph! Did you ever think of that? Nooo! Just take advantage of the situation to wear women's clothing and parade around in my room you disturbed baka!"  
  
Heero finally grabbed the squirming Deathscythe pilot by the choker that fitted closely at his neck, eyes filled with annoyance.  
  
"Jeez pal I never knew you'd have such energy in the morning. Haha! See what good sleep does to you?"  
  
Duo let out a nervous laugh hugging the beat up pillow closer to his chest. Heero scowled in return, grabbing his fluffy possession from the cowering man under him. He let go of the choker, allowing Duo to take in long overdue breaths of air, and got up slowly to begin stretching his limbs.  
  
The assaulted maid dusted himself off and straightened his incredibly short skirt, which to his disappointment had torn a few stitches from the brutal assault.  
  
"Humph and I kinda liked this dress! I was hoping Hilde would try it on for me...heh...heh. I bet you wouldn't have done that if it were Relena."  
  
Duo's complaint got him a death glare from the pilot standing before him. Unfortunately, the glare's goal of discouraging his smiling friend had a completely opposite effect.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you? Waking up to find her majesty modestly dressed in a sexy dress just itching to see your _every need_..."  
  
"Duo, get out before I smother you with another pillow."  
  
"UH HUHHH, I'd bet you like to have her as a personal maid wouldn't you? You dirty fox, then you'd have her all to your-WHOA!"  
  
Duo nearly dodged to flying bag of feathers and dashed out the door. Heero caught up with him in the middle of the living room, grabbing him by the ankles sending the close escapee face first into the floor.  
  
"AHHHH! HE'S KILLING ME! HELP!!AKKHHH! BLOODY MURDER BLOODY MURDER!! APHHBBBBPPHHH!!!?!"  
  
Heero stuffed the pillow straight into Duo's face, trying to silence the banshee before he alerted the whole living quarter.  
  
"Shut up and I'll let you go."  
  
"Wheaawwy?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
"Ohay."  
  
Hearing Duo's muffled agreement, Heero got off the battered man for the second time in 5 minutes.  
  
"Ah, thanks pal I knew you wouldn't kill me."  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
The stoic pilot turned away walking towards his tempting bed. Meanwhile Duo skipped merrily to the door and opened it to let out another round of high volume announcements.  
  
"OK HEERO'S AWAKE EVERYONE, THAT'S ONE DOWN! TIME FOR YOU TO GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP AS WELL BEFORE I COME TO YOUR DOOR! HURRY UP!!!"  
  
Heero froze in his spot, just noticing the lack of light outside the window.  
  
'Everyone else is asleep? I though he said I overslept ...'  
  
6:24 read the alarm clock...and an overly irritated Heero was out of the room and hot on the trail of the shrieking maid. Needless to say everyone woke up to the pleasant music of Duo's howling and the rumbling of two racing pilots through the hallways.  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
Today's schedule consisted of an all out fun time at the beach. The girls shrieked in delight while the guys remained emotionless and cool as usual, except for Duo who began his usual onslaught of excited remarks. The walk there was not long at all, considering the fact that the mansion had its own private beach in walking radius. They arrived early, setting up their towels and belongings on the lawn chairs. Quatre and Trowa put up the volleyball net with the help of Middie and Catherine, hoping to get a good game going later on.  
  
"Alright! Whose up for some surfing!"  
  
Anna smiled brightly, picking up her emerald green surfboard.  
  
"Count me in!"  
  
Duo snatched his board immediately, racing by Anna to head towards the water. Heero walked towards the surfing crew, feeling that he'd prefer a good swim at the moment. Not to mention he would also be able to watch Relena play from a safe distance eliminating the chance of being caught staring at her. Hilde followed behind, grabbing her boyfriend from his braid and embracing him in a playful hug as they walked towards the beach.  
  
"Hey you guys coming or what?"  
  
Quatre turned towards his questioning sister and politely waved her away.  
  
"Maybe later Anna, we're going to play some volleyball first."  
  
"Alright kiddo whatever you say."  
  
The net was finally set up and they wasted no time separating the teams. Relena, Trowa, Middie, Wufei, and Sally won the coin toss, picking themselves to start the serving. Quatre, Zechs, Dorothy, Noin and Catherine chose the side they wished to start on and so the game commenced.  
  
Meanwhile Anna was trying to instruct her colleagues on the basics of surfing. The waves were perfect and large, giving them a good practice ground. Heero seemed to manage himself quite well, maintaining his balance and riding the wave until it died out.  
  
Duo had less success, but nonetheless seemed to enjoy himself as he knocked into Hilde every time, sending the both of them toppling into the water. Anna smiled and shook her head, catching a wave of her own and heading off.  
  
Within 25 minutes, the three newbies were riding the colossal waves with ease, catching the attention of the volleyball players at shore.  
  
"Awesome, look at me go!"  
  
Catherine pointed at their friends who were now under the closing tides of a large wave. Relena was particularly interested in the boy who was easily maneuvering inside the crevice of the crashing wave, smiling as he watched his braided friend behind him latch onto a screaming Hilde bringing them both down into the rushing water below. He on the other hand remained on his board, escaping the wave as it died down, before flopping into the water himself. She couldn't help but blush at how attractive he looked as he tore through those waves with nothing but swimming trunks.  
  
Sally elbowed her lightly, bringing her frozen eyes off of Heero's wet muscular body.  
  
"He's pretty good huh? Why don't you go surf, maybe he can help you out."  
  
The older blonde smiled evilly, sending a sneaky wink at the blushing Vice Foreign Minister.  
  
"Oh Sally, stop it! We have a game to play!"  
  
Relena turned quickly, trying her best not t break out into a smile. Noticing Relena's obvious desire to join the handsome pilot, Sally grabbed her by the wrist and dashed towards the water where the rest of the boards were placed.  
  
"Sally what are you doing?!"  
  
"Come on, we can always play volleyball, lets catch some waves while there are some."  
  
The others looked at the retreating girls in confusion.  
  
"Where do you think your going onna? The game isn't over yet! Are you retreating just because you're losing?"  
  
Wufei called out after Sally, smirking in anticipation of her response.  
  
"Why don't you come here and surf with us Wufei, or are you scared of being humiliated by a girl?"  
  
"If it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you get!" He fumed at her teasing smile, dashing towards his own surfboard.  
  
The remaining players looked at each other blankly. The game would obviously have to be continued later, judging from the decreasing number of participants. Shrugging their shoulders, they all headed towards Wufei who was now dragging a giggling Sally over to the water. Zechs and Noin stayed behind. The two casually decided to go on a short walk and join them later.  
  
Anna smiled at the newcomers, waving excitedly to bring them over to where she was sitting on her floating board.  
  
"Alright, I trust you'll all have no problem grasping the concepts quickly so ill tell it to you once and see how you do. If you need any help I already have three well performing stars back there."  
  
She pointed behind her where Heero and Hilde were sitting on their surfboards looking around for a missing Duo. Two arms shot out from under Heero's board, knocking it over and sending the Japanese pilot toppling over into the water. Hilde laughed her head off, while Heero struggled to shove Duo's head into the water and keep it down there.  
  
After a good 45 minutes, everyone managed to surf at least 3 waves, ending their tutorial and beginning with their own independent surfing.  
  
Watching proudly from her board, Anna smiled at her friends who were now having the time of their life riding, flipping, and flopping over the waves.  
  
Wufei and Sally were focused on a very serious surfing competition, though Sally's laughter occasionally killed the mood. Wufei worked with determination, aiming to prove that he could easily out surf his pretty colleague.  
  
"Akh! Trowa don't do that! You're scaring me!"  
  
Trowa smirked at his girlfriend whom he had easily balanced on his shoulders as he surfed over a riding wave. (A.N. I don't know if that's technically possible but OH WELL! In this fic it is!) She wavered and shrieked nervously every time he would pretend to lose his balance.  
  
"Don't smirk at me like that! You're evil!" She giggled tugging at his hair playfully.  
  
"If I was really that evil then wouldn't I have dropped you already?"  
  
"Hmmm...well I guess soOOOOOO WHOAA!"  
  
Middie felt herself tilting violently to the side, realizing milliseconds later that she was falling straight for the water with Trowa holding on tight, following her descent. They fell over with a big splash, coming up a few moments later.  
  
Middie was in a frenzy of smiles and yells as she went on a water splashing rampage against the amused clown, who only chuckled and grabbed onto her tighter.  
  
"HEY!INCOMING!"  
  
Trowa turned abruptly towards the speedily approaching Quatre, who seemed to be lacking control of his board. Trowa's reflexes automatically send him and Middie ducking into the water, barely escaping the tip of Quatre's board as it flew over them.  
  
"SOORRY ABOUT THAT TROWAAAA-OWOAAA!!"  
  
And so he flew, over a massive lump of a wave and several feet into the air. Twirling limbs and flashes of blonde hair plummeted down towards the water in the direction of an unsuspecting Catherine. Quatre caught sight the soon to be collision, eyes widening.  
  
"CATHERINE LOOK OUT!"  
  
The red head raise her eyes to the incoming blur and her breath caught in her throat. Her arms flung up over her head, supplying the maximum shielding she could muster at the moment. She felt her head suddenly jerk back, not from colliding with Quatre, but from being snatched abruptly from her spot, escaping the tumbling boy as he crashed into the waters. She opened her eyes, looking frantically at her savior.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
The brown haired man looked at her startled face and broke out into a smile.  
  
"She's fine."  
  
Trowa swam up to them, tone firm and eyes showing no softness towards the stranger. Rescuer or not, he didn't like the way the guy was gazing at his sister.  
  
"Alright, that would have been one hell of a crash back there. Glad you're alright babe."  
  
Catherine blushed furiously. Not only was the man charmingly heroic, he was fine! Well-toned body, muscles sculpting his tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair with hazel eyes. On his upper arm was a tattoo of a shark biting into a surfboard. He was downright gorgeous.  
  
"I-I um thank you."  
  
What a time to be tongue-tied. Catherine looked away suddenly trying to hide the obvious redness in her face.  
  
"Catherine! Are you alright?"  
  
Quatre rushed over worriedly, leg still tied to the surfboard behind him. Before she could even respond, voices of men called from behind her, making her gaze in their direction.  
  
Two men were floating far off, calling to their friend who waved back and smiled.  
  
"Hey I gotta go, be more careful will ya? Real shame to have a pretty girl like you in any accident."  
  
Flashing her a final smile he swam off towards his friends. She stared at his retreating figure, still dazed by his previous presence.  
  
Trowa cleared his throat, catching her attention once again.  
  
"Oh! I'm fine Trowa thanks!" She smiled brightly, easing his tense expression. Middie stood beside him giving Catherine thumbs up for her new catch. Dorothy swam in, rushing to Quatre and Catherine to make sure they were alright. She had caught the whole act, and like Middie she was teasing Catherine on the good-looking surfer who had rescued her.  
  
The girls giggled and started swimming towards the next coming wave, frantically talking about what else, than the charming boy they had come across. Trowa and Quatre followed close behind.  
  
"I thought this was a private beach." Trowa mumbled as they followed the women.  
  
"It is, but Anna isn't too strict about having no trespassers, she lets people swim here of their own free will. It doesn't seem to bother her."  
  
The blonde looked over to his silent friend who nodded and sat up on his board, preparing for the next wave.  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
Relena clung onto her board after riding several good waves simultaneously. She watched as Anna dove through the slope of a large wave, gliding away from the caving waters behind her. As much as she wanted to try it, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous, so she decided to sit around and watch the talented girl make the pass flawlessly.  
  
Her eyes set on an approaching figure that stopped several feet away from her, waiting for the next massive wave. He turned towards her, catching her eyes with his Prussian blue ones.  
  
"You coming in for this next one?"  
  
His deep voice cut through her thoughts, making her shake her head hesitantly.  
  
"I think I'll sit it out and watch. I'm not too sure I can handle going in there just yet."  
  
She smiled weakly, feeling somewhat embarrassed at her hesitation.  
  
"It's not that hard. Come, I'll show you."  
  
He held out his hand, taking her small one in his own and pulling her up to sit in front of him.  
  
"Are you sure we can make it on one board?"  
  
He nodded his head, gazing sternly at the approaching wave.  
  
"There it is...ready?"  
  
She nodded her head determinately, muscles tensing as the wave edged closer. At his command, they started paddling towards the wave, standing up as they entered its massive body. Holding her by the wrists, Heero brought her arms up from her sides, placing them in position to maintain their balance.  
  
Relena couldn't help but laugh as they swept through the crevice, walls of blue and white gliding above and behind her. It was truly amazing and she looked back into his eyes with utmost excitement, making him smile in return. He released her hands, leaving them to work on their own as his arms found their way around her waist. He held her steady as they gained speed, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin against his.  
  
Relena felt her skin heat up under his touch and she leaned back into his embrace. Heero's head edged in closer to hers, smoothing his cheek against her own as the salty wind passed them by. At the moment everything was perfect as Relena surfed through the massive wave with Heero holding her protectively.  
  
The wave began to edge closer to a cluster of rocks at the far end near a high cliff, and Heero held on to Relena tighter as he curved his body, tilting the board away from the rocks. But something positioned the board back towards the sharp rocks, and it surely wasn't any of the riders.  
  
"Heero it's stuck! This board won't move!" Relena sounded franticly as she saw them heading straight for the boulders ahead. He glanced down at the board beneath him, catching a glimpse of dark fingers holding the edges. His eyes narrowed. They were being sabotaged.  
  
"Someone's under us. He's aiming us towards the rocks."  
  
They were left with two choices, to jump and risk an underwater attack by the assailant, or head towards the rocks and manage getting off there where the attacker would have trouble doing so. But going for the rocks was too risky, and with the strong wave there was no way they'd make it out in one piece.  
  
So Heero did the only thing he could do. Jamming his heel onto the fingers on the board, he knocked off the assailant and released the tie on his leg, preparing to jump. The jagged rocks were only a few feet away and this was their only chance.  
  
"Hang on!"  
  
He held her close to his chest, covering her head with his own and one of his free arms. With a final push he propelled them as far from the rocks as possible, but this didn't stop the massive wave behind them from pushing their helpless bodies straight into the jagged objects. A sharp pain seared down Heero's back as he felt himself collide with the hardness behind him.  
  
He held on tighter to the body sheltered in his grasp, struggling against the crashing waters to climb up for air. Their heads finally made it above water, blessing them with a sharp intake of air.  
  
But they were far from out of trouble. Another wave had arrived pummeling them back over the rocks. He narrowed his eyes, embracing himself for the collision to come. His hand ran across the edge of a massive stone and immediately grabbed on. If they didn't get to stable ground they would be broken into pieces by the continuous bombardment of waves.  
  
He looked around desperately, trying to locate any sort of escape from the torture chamber around him. A low cliff shined like holy light, dawning a new sense of hope and strength in his body. They would have to head for it if there were planning to make it out in one piece.  
  
Grabbing her tightly he released the edge he had clung onto and swam with all his strength, grabbing at rocks and holding on tightly as each crashing wave pushed through. His foot slipped from the moss of one of the boulders, knocking his hip into it instead. He gritted his teeth as the pain burned through his side, but he had to keep moving.  
  
They were just below the cliff now, and they had to get up quick before the next tide came in. He heard the shouts of his friends from afar, but the pounding noises were making them completely ineligible.  
  
"Relena grab onto the ledge! Hurry!"  
  
He helped push her up to safety, where the racing waters could not reach her. Once she was nestled safely on top, she turned around and held her hand out to him. He raised his foot onto the rock below, but suddenly an incoming wave pushed him with great force, knocking him off balance and into the mass of rocks below.  
  
"HEERO!"  
  
That was the last thing he heard when his head collided with something painfully hard, plummeting his vision and senses into an ocean of black waters.  
  
Relena watched horrified as his body grew limp and sank beneath the water. Had she been an ordinary frightened girl, she would have sat there and wept her eyes out over her dead love. But she wasn't giving up that easily. Not when he had risked his life more than once to save hers.  
  
It would be risking her life greatly, but she couldn't live on knowing she could have tried. Wasting no time she spotted a clearing in the rocks and jumped in. She felt the waters consume her once more, and she realized just how much force Heero had to swim through with both of their bodies just to get to that cliff!  
  
She spotted his unconscious form beneath the waves and she dove towards him, bringing her arm around side of his body and pulling him up with her. She gasped the second she hit the top of the water, lungs welcoming in the air around them. She struggled to keep his weight up and avoid being pushed around by the waves at the same time.  
  
The cliff was too far now and there was no way she would be able to anchor his body up there. Things were looking grave, and her limbs were beginning to wear down from all the swimming.  
  
"HEY! OVER HERE!"  
  
She was so overcome by the crashing waves that she didn't even hear the roaring engine of the jet ski beside her. Two lifeguards were reaching out to her, like glowing angels lifting her free from an almost certain death. She clung on to them tightly, holding onto Heero's unconscious body. She prayed that he was only suffering a minor concussion and nothing more.  
  
A second jet ski rang in, this one occupied by a very worried Duo and Wufei.  
  
"RELENA! HEERO!"  
  
The other two lifeguards lifted her aboard with a strong tug, as Duo and Wufei pulled up Heero. The driver was careful to avoid major damage by the ravaging waves and rocks nearby. Holding on to Relena, the second lifeguard signaled to his friends to get out, and with that they drove off near the shore.  
  
Upon arriving on the sandy beach, Relena saw an ambulance waiting nearby along with her friends who rushed them immediately. There were also several strangers, four men holding boards of their own and watching them worriedly as they were brought in. Zechs engulfed her in his arms, making sure she's alright.  
  
"I'm fine Milliardo really! I'm fine!"  
  
She tried hard not to let the limp in her right leg show. Her ankle must have twisted as she struggled against the boulders and she was now beginning to feel the pain take effect.  
  
But her attention was now focused on the medical assistants crowding around Heero, and she felt her heart sink into the gutters of her body at the sight of his head resting on a bloody cloth.  
  
"Heero...oh God no!"  
  
Escaping Milliardo's grip she rushed to his side. His eyes were still shut tight, paleness covering his features.  
  
"Don't worry mam. It's only a concussion, he'll be just fine!"  
  
They commenced putting him into the ambulance when Zechs stood before them blocking their passage.  
  
"He will stay here. There is no need to take him to the hospital."  
  
The rest were with him, knowing the risks of taking Heero to a regular hospital.  
  
"But sir! He might have broken bones we have to run a full check up on h-"  
  
"I said he will stay here. We can run those tests within the vicinity of this mansion, now please let him be, we will contact a physician immediately."  
  
The forcefulness in the blonde man's voice was almost dictatorial, and the men thought twice before answering back.  
  
As the men prepared to take Heero up to his room, Sally grabbed Zechs firmly by the arm, moving him away form their earshot.  
  
"Zechs they have to run x-rays and we surely don't have any lying around here. Let's just take him there for the scans and bring him back. He needs to get checked for any serious problems or else they may damage him for life."  
  
Her tone was serious, and Zech's let his trust in her doctoring abilities allow the men to take him to the hospital, but only to be checked.  
  
Zechs, Sally, Noin, Duo, and Trowa went with Heero and Relena to the hospital after instructing the rest of the gang to get some rest and let their minds at ease. Wufei and Quatre stayed behind calming the girls and settling them down to their rooms.  
  
Back at the hospital, Duo, Sally, and Noin stayed with Heero, making sure no blood tests were run as they ran the scans on him. Meanwhile Zechs and Trowa guarded Relena who passed the check up with a few cuts and bruises and a twisted ankle.  
  
Heero was surprisingly nearly as fortunate with nothing more than a concussion and heavily bruised hip, along with a cut on the back of his head. He had received a hard hit to the back, but it only caused heavy bruising and muscle soreness. Nothing was broken or fractured to the doctor's amazement.  
  
"In his situation I'd say he's pretty damned lucky to get out in this state. I've had people come in from those rocks with limbs hanging off them by a string!"  
  
Duo cringed at the mental image and thanked the doctor before getting his buddy out of there. Relena relaxed slightly at the news, but her stomach cringed every time she laid eyes on his silent figure.  
  
Returning to the mansion, they laid him on his bed and Sally instructed them on how to treat him due to his concussion, warning them of possible deliriousness and nausea. Relena volunteered to stay at his side, but Zech's wasn't about to give her responsibilities when she had gone through an experience from hell. Duo and Sally were set to stay with him, incase anything were to go wrong.  
  
Relena glanced at him one last time, worry weighing down in her heart. Someone had done this to them. Was it the same person from before? She noticed Wufei conversing with Quatre and Trowa silently, was it about the same thing that was pecking at her mind?  
  
This vacation was wonderful thus far, and just when she felt herself getting closer to Heero, something always had to mess it up. She sighed heavily and told Sally to let her know if he woke up. The blonde smiled gently and told her to get some rest.  
  
Relena retreated to her room, changing into her pajamas and preparing for bed. She just lay there on her bed, her eyes seemed to stare at the same spot for hours replaying the memories of the day. As if freeing her from her troubles, sleep weighed in on her after long moments of absence, sending her into a dark silence that this time brought peace.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
As he lay in a bed crusted with icy sheets, Heero opened his eyes slowly, bringing an arm up to shield his vision from the blinding light above. It felt so much like a dream, but still the searing pain in his head continuously throbbed. The strong light that greeted his awakening was now dimmed, lighting the surroundings lightly.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
There was something wrong in this place from his memory, and he want to get out. As fast as possible.  
  
Getting up, he felt the dim pain now rise as he switched the pressure of his body to his less than functioning legs. The door is only a few feet away. The room is decorated cozily, but an icy coldness seeps through the air. Heero grabbed the doorknob, but couldn't make it budge, even with the wild banging he cascaded onto its lavished exterior. He was trapped in this haunting room, and its atmosphere was beginning to stench of rotting flesh. Definitely not a good sign.  
  
But before he could deduce a new way to escape a wetness hovered under him. Water, flowing freely from under the door, filling the room at an almost rapid pace. Suddenly the memory hits him with a force much harder than a brick could ever muster.  
  
The ocean, the jagged knives sticking up from under the dark waves...Relena. He remembered falling back into the water, vision blurring the second he felt a heated spear crush through his skull. What happened? Where was she?  
  
He felt so frustrated, worried. In him was a menacing feeling that she's there. The water is knee level now, and its darkening slowly as it rises. It is then the deathly silence is cut by a shrilling scream, and he could practically feel his blood run cold. That was her without a doubt.  
  
"Relena!" He yelling but could hardly hear his voice, the sound of crashing waters was too great and it was coming from outside now. Laughter rung out over the sound of the monstrous waves, but it was not the kind of laughter that lights your heart with joy. It was the kind that crawls through your bloodstream glazing ice at it runs though your whole body.  
  
"Relena! Relena! Where are you!?Answer me!"  
  
The final assault made door swing wide open, revealing the ocean beneath him, waves crashing violently under a sky of darkness, lit occasionally by pounding lightning. Down there, on a jagged cliff above the waves...he saw her. She's bound with ropes, held on to the ledge by an all to familiar face.  
  
"A little too late aren't we Mr.?" His smile bears white fangs, and he roars with that monstrous laughter of his, filling the young pilot with red fury.  
  
"Let her go Alkern, you have nothing to do with her."  
  
Again that laughter, his fists clench in temptation to squeeze that throat until the life is sucked out of his body.  
  
"Watch closely Mr. Yuy. Watch...only watch..." With a single movement, he sends her falling into whirlpool beneath. She screams out Heero's name and he lunges towards her, only to be held back by hands, black hands.  
  
"No! No! Let me go!"  
  
Her image is fading as she cascades down the dark vortex, her tears shining through like drops of moonlight. He could feel his eyes widen as she disappeared into the darkness below and the shrilling laughter of the unconquered demon rings through the storm.  
  
"RELENAAAA!!!!"  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
Duo fell off his chair when he was suddenly awakened by Heero screaming out Relena's name in what seemed like agonizing pain. He was obviously having a nightmare, something not to uncommon for someone suffering a concussion. Sally rushed in immediately from her place in the living room, running up to Heero's sweating body.  
  
He was breathing hard, eyes dilated irregularly. His pupils searched the room frantically, looking over the new surrounding, calling out for the lost girl. A sickening feeling crept through his stomach, worsening the sudden dizziness that overcame him.  
  
"Relena! Relena she fell in, we have to help her! Where am I?!"  
  
Sally held on firmly to his shaking shoulders, while Duo went to grab Relena from her room. Knowing Heero he wouldn't get one ounce of rest until he was sure she was safe.  
  
Relena sighed groggily from the frantic pounding on her door.  
  
'Who can possibly be up at this time of the night? Uhhh...'  
  
She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked towards the door. Upon opening it an arm grabbed her by the wrist, flinging her out of the doorway.  
  
"Wha-?! Duo what's going on?"  
  
"Uh Heero kinda woke up and he's going psycho, I think he was having a nightmare but the concussion is making his condition worse and I think he's getting all delirious on us." Duo spoke in between breaths as they dashed to Heero's room. "He's freaking out over you and something about you falling."  
  
Duo's explanation only made her run faster, struggling slightly with her hardly healed ankle. They finally reaching the room and entered to where Sally was trying to give the feverish, restless boy a sedative to calm down. He was still struggling and rambling about saving Relena from the waves. He was highly flustered and disturbed from his nightmare, and the sudden return to reality left him in a greater state of confusion. He was panting heavily, body moistened by cold sweat. His teeth were gritted in pain from the pounding in his head. He could feel the penetrating waves of fire running through his back.  
  
"Heero!" Relena ran towards him, sitting at his side and holding his face in her hands.  
  
"Heero, it's ok I'm here. I'm alright! Shhh calm down it's alright."  
  
She put her arms around his shoulders, allowing him to nestle his head by her own and feel her warmth. Sally took the moment to inject the relaxant hastily before he could realize and fly into more panic.  
  
"...Relena."  
  
His breathing was still forced, but he closed his eyes, taking in her scent. She pulled away slightly looking at his eyes. Fear, anger, and confusion swam through the blue liquid orbs, easing down slightly at the site of her face near his. She pushed his shoulders back, laying him down onto the bed. Bringing her forehead down onto his, she clasped his face in her hands, gently rubbing her fingers across his cheeks in soothing caress. She placed an innocent kiss on his lower jaw, easing his trembling, and stared straight into his eyes.  
  
"I'm right here Heero, I'm alright, everything's ok. Don't worry, get some sleep I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She whispered gently, warming his flustered face with her sweet breath. She felt him relax slightly, closing his eyes and letting more air seep into his raving lungs. She looked towards Sally and Duo, motioning to them that she would stay with him for the night. They nodded lightly, leaving to rest in the living room, where they would be close by if anything were to happen. Relena caught the smirk on Duo's face as he left, but returned her attention on the man beneath her.  
  
The moment they left, Relena snuggled closer to his tense body, letting him know that she was here with him.  
  
"Shh, it's alright. We're in Anna's home, remember? You just had a nightmare you'll be alright. It's ok."  
  
She spoke soothingly, running her hand along his arm as she laid chaste kisses on his neck and shoulder. It was the only thing she could think of to calm him down, and it seemed to work as his body grew more limp, worn down from the tension of the nightmare and the physical fatigue.  
  
He opened his eyes, which were now softer, anchoring a tired expression. His gaze rested on her face, now painted with the enchanting glow of moonlight.  
  
"Relena...wha-"  
  
She silenced him with his finger, smiling gently and pressing her lips to his forehead.  
  
"Get some rest Heero, everything's alright. I'm right here I'm not leaving..."  
  
A sigh escaped the boundaries of his lips, releasing whatever tension was left in his worn down body. Bringing his arms around her waist, he held her tight. He was finally felt at ease, knowing she was safe and sound in his hold. The heavenly touches and warm breath on his shoulder were all too pleasing and he found himself falling into a calmer sleep faster than ever.  
  
It felt so right having him hold her close in the cold of the night, and Relena couldn't help but smile into his shoulder where her head was presently resting. She was snuggled close to a half delirious man, but she had never felt more comfortable in her life. Her hand moved along the side of his bare back in a slow, gentle pattern, caressing the skin above his resting muscles. Her other hand was occupied behind his neck, tenderly massaging the soreness away with her fingers.  
  
"Goodnight Heero."  
  
She finally let her senses relax, joining the young pilot beside her in sweet slumber.  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
Golden rays flowed in through the gaps between the bedroom curtains, awakening Zechs immediately. Getting up, he went through a quick shower and wasted no time getting dressed. The rustling noises of movement and water rang into Noin's ears, alerting her drowsy senses.  
  
"Hmm? Zechs? Where are you going?"  
  
She spoke lightly, still sleepy and lacking energy. He looked towards his wife and smiled gently, placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I'm just going to check on Relena and Heero. I have to talk with him about something."  
  
She mumbled an 'ok' before sinking her head back into her snuggly pillow.  
  
Zech's was almost out the door when he turned to the sound of Noin's voice calling him back.  
  
"Don't be so hard on him, hun. And make sure he's feeling better before you talk to him."  
  
Nodding in agreement, he headed out towards Relena's room.  
  
After about 8 minutes of knocking, the tall blonde was loosing patience and becoming slightly worried. Relena wasn't exactly a heavy sleeper, and from all the pounding he was doing she was sure to be up.  
  
'Maybe she's in the shower.'  
  
He pondered quietly, and decided to check on Heero quickly then come back. Walking through the hallway, he reached the door, knocking only twice before he received an answer. Sally opened the door, slightly surprised to see him there.  
  
"Good morning Sally. Is he awake?"  
  
"He, uh, no he's not awake yet. I was, um, just about to wake him to give him his medication. I'll let you know when he's up and well."  
  
She started to close the door, but Zechs' hand stopped it from shutting.  
  
"You mind if I come in? I need to talk to him once he's up."  
  
"Oh! Well, sure come in."  
  
Pushing the door in the opposite direction of where it was first going, Sally watched somewhat nervously as Zechs entered. If he found out his sister was here God knows what hell would break lose...  
  
"Ok, I'll be just a minute! Relax in the living room until I'm done."  
  
"Actually I'd prefer to come with you if you don't mind."  
  
"Well, I think it'd b-" her slowly progressing sentence was cut short when Duo emerged from the room, eyes widening at the source of the noise.  
  
"OH! It's you! Heh heh, uh...um, Sally, Heero's stirring a bit uncomfortably...uhh I think you should check it out."  
  
She nodded frantically and rushed in.  
  
"Wait one minute Zech's we'll be right out."  
  
The door shut forcefully followed by the clicking of a lock, leaving Zechs in the living room with suspicion seeping into his mind.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! He'll have a cow if he sees them like this!"  
  
Duo looked nervously towards his friends who were cuddled in the bed. Duo would have laughed at their intriguing position if he wasn't so freaked out about having Zechs there. Relena was lying on her back, while Heero had half his weight over her; his head snuggled closely under her neck near her chest. Her hand rested on the back of his neck, while the other one was draped over his shoulder. He couldn't tell exactly where Heero's hands were; though he was pretty damn sure Zech's would slit a few throats if he found out.  
  
"Great! What are we going to do? Uh... hey! Let's throw a rope over to her balcony from here, and then we'll grab her and cross over to-uh "  
  
Sally's icily sarcastic glare cut him short.  
  
"Hey it was just an idea, sheesh."  
  
He walked back and forth frantically, plots popping up and dying in his head. Sally jumped excitedly from a sudden brilliant idea, knocking Duo out of his focus.  
  
"I got it! Ok Duo, listen up. This'll be kind of tricky and we need outside help. Do you have Hilde's room phone number?"  
  
"Well duh, I kinda stayed there two nights- uhh..." She raised an eyebrow at his comment, a slow grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Uh. Ahem, yeah I have it. Heh heh."  
  
He rushed to the phone and dialed her number, only to be answered by a less than cooperative and angry Hilde.  
  
"Jeez, Duo why did you have to call so early, breakfast is in like 3 hours!" Back in her room, Hilde was trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, currently unaware of anything except the time of day.  
  
"I know babe sorry, but we're kind of in a jam. And uh I need you to do me a BIG favor."  
  
"Yeah yeah...mm...wait, why what's going on? Oh! Is it Heero? Is he ok?"  
  
"Yeah but he won't be if you don't help. Look, long story short, Relena is here with him and, well, Zechs is in the other room waiting to come in."  
  
Hilde didn't need anymore of an explanation, though she was practically impatient to find out more juicy info from Relena later.  
  
"Ok, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Uh good question, umm... hey!"  
  
Sally grabbed the phone from Duo's hand, ordering him to stand watch at the door just incase Zechs found some way to get in.  
  
"Hey Hilde, it's Sally. Ok look we need you to do this quick so listen up, go to the kitchen..." Duo stood watch as Sally explained the whole plan to Hilde in 3 minutes, adding in a few comments now and then.  
  
"Duo! Come on hurry we have to get these two up!"  
  
They moved over to the sleeping figures, feeling somewhat clueless as to how to wrench the two apart. Duo looked nervously towards Sally.  
  
"Hey, I ain't touching Heero. His reactions to my wake up calls end up breaking some part of my body."  
  
Sighing in defeat, she decided to wake Relena up first. But with Heero sprawled on top of her it was going to be tricky.  
  
"Duo, Sally is everything alright in there?"  
  
They jumped at Zechs' voice echoing through the door.  
  
"UHHH Yeah! Everything's juuust fine! We'll be out in a few minutes!" Sally called back, hoping the Lightning Count's patience would last that long.  
  
Their attention switched to Relena's stirring figure. She moved slightly, eyes fluttering open.  
  
"Hmm? Sally? Duo? What's wrong?"  
  
She gazed at her two friends who were looking strangely nervous.  
  
"You two need to get up, NOW. I'll explain everything once he's awake." Relena noticed that Sally seemed somewhat rushed as she walked over to the door, as if trying to hear something.  
  
Relena was about to move when she felt a weight over her body. Looking down she saw her perfect soldier, resting peacefully on top of her, bringing a smile to her face.  
  
"Mmm...Heero, Heero wake up."  
  
She massaged his neck, all the while calling his name. Her voice rang through his head, awakening him almost instantly. He grunted as he shifted his body. Prussian blue eyes opened slightly, and Heero could feel the pain in his back as he tried to raise himself up.  
  
"Hey, take it easy. Are you alright?"  
  
He looked towards the source of the voice beneath him, and caught the soft look in Relena's eyes, as she brought her hand up to his cheek.  
  
"Hn."  
  
There was an immense pain in his head, back, and hip, and it was almost excruciating to move off of her. He flopped over to his side, eyes switching from the ceiling to the smiling face of Duo. He scowled at his friend's goofy face, bringing his hands up to massage his aching temples. It took him a while to be free from his drowsiness, since his head wasn't feeling as sharp as it could be at the moment.  
  
Duo smiled devilishly at his now awake comrades. "Well you two, as much as I'd love to leave you all snuggled up and comfy-cozy, Zechs is outside and we have to get Relena out of here before he throws a fit."  
  
Relena's eyes widened at the mention of her brother.  
  
"Your kidding, Milliardo is here?"  
  
He nodded, smiling strangely.  
  
"Crap, he's going to kill me for sure."  
  
Sally came up to them sitting on the side of the bed. Heero looked over now, more aware of the situation. He was slightly confused to find Relena with him when he woke up, until he remembered the events of last night...  
  
"Ok listen, Hilde is coming right now with a food tray roller. It'll have a table cloth over it, so when she brings it in here, Relena, you'll, have to climb in and get out while we distract Zechs. Heero you have to help with that. He came to see you in the first place."  
  
Relena nodded, while Heero just massaged his throbbing head.  
  
Zechs was beginning to lose his patience, and he got up to call upon them once more. It surely couldn't take this long to wake Heero up and give him medicine. Something was up. Knocking came from the door, but it wasn't Zechs. The tall blonde turned over to the entrance door.  
  
"Room service!"  
  
He walked over, opening the door to a woman dressed in a less than modest maid's dress, face held down low as she barged in with a large cart with two covered platters on it. Zechs had to step back quickly to avoid getting run over by the rushing maid.  
  
"Food from the kitchen for Heero Yuy!"  
  
The bedroom door flung open and Duo let the girl in.  
  
"Uh, Heero's up but he needs to eat something before coming out, or else he'll be all dizzy and stuff. We'll be out in a jiffy!"  
  
The door was shut and locked again, and Zechs let out a frustrated sigh before returning to his seat.  
  
"Ok Relena hop in." Hilde winked at her friend who sighed and mumbled something about how absurd the situation was.  
  
Sally gave Heero his pills and he swallowed them quietly, still trying to overcome his lack of awareness. God he felt so slow!  
  
"Ok everyone ready?" Sally made sure they were all in place. Relena was safely tucked under the cloth, Hilde holding the handle tightly with Duo beside her to block her face from Zechs. Sally and Heero were to walk out first, in order to keep some of the attention off the cart.  
  
Zechs' head shot up at the sound of the door unlocking.  
  
'Finally...'  
  
He stood up, straightening himself as they entered. Sally and Heero walked in. Zechs noticed the slight wavering in his usually firm steps, and he could tell the pilot wasn't fully recovered at the moment.  
  
He opened his mouth to greet them when a flashing white object flew through the background.  
  
"Hey! Zechs! There's Heero for you. Well, I'm going to go check on Hilde now! See ya!"  
  
Duo rushed to the door, maid and cart beside him. Zechs' eyes noticed the girl whose face was still blocked, attention returning to Sally and Heero only after they made a quick exit.  
  
"Hello Yuy, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
His voice sounded tired but it still withheld its firmness.  
  
"Well, I came here to discuss an issue with you, but if it's more convenient, I'll come back later when you're feeling better."  
  
"Whatever suits you. Your laptop was quite useful by the way, it's on the counter."  
  
Sally decided to intervene before Zech actually did question Heero. In his state, the boy could hardly work his brain to follow orders let alone answer Zechs' bombardment of questions.  
  
"I think it'll be better to talk to him later Zechs. He still needs a lot of rest, he just woke up."  
  
Zechs nodded in return, though he felt disappointed that coming there was a complete waste. Wishing Heero a quick recovery, he grabbed his suitcase from the counter and left for Relena's room.  
  
Hearing the door shut behind him, Sally sighed, flopping onto one of the couches.  
  
"Phewww, that was a close one."  
  
Heero took a seat on the opposite couch, sinking his pounding head into his hands.  
  
"What do we have planned for today."  
  
Sally looked over at the man before her. "Well, nothing really. Yesterday Zechs, Noin, Anna and Charlie planned to have a day out together today to catch up and so on. The rest of us decided to stay here and check out the pool and mansion entertainment. That comes as an advantage to you, since we won't be going out anywhere."  
  
It did make him feel better to know he wasn't holding them back from anything, and he raised his head to look at her, now feeling a bit more awake.  
  
"I suggest you get lots of rest. But walk around too, you need some exercise to keep your body working."  
  
He nodded, looking out the window, where the sun was beginning to paint the sky with its streaks of gold and red.  
  
"You had quite a shake up yesterday. Duo had to get Relena to come in to calm you down. Do you remember?"  
  
Heero's mind played back scenes from the nightmare, the sickening horror of watching her fall. But he did remember waking up, only to be confused even more until he saw her come in. Yes he remembered, he remembered the way she as holding him tight, caressing him with her touch. She whispered reassuring words to him, and at moments he felt her soft lips bless his skin with gentle kisses. It was amazing how she had calmed his wild senses, and he had to admit, he had had the best sleep of his life last night.  
  
The sudden gentleness in his eyes answered her question. His look remained on the awakening sky outside.  
  
Sally smiled at her worn out friend, and decided it best she left.  
  
"Well, I'll be leaving you. Remember take it easy and take that medication every 8 hours. I'll check up on you later."  
  
He looked over at her, nodding his goodbye as she left the room.  
  
Images of waking up with the feeling of Relena's hands over him and her body beneath drowned his mind. It felt so good to have her close, something he could easily get addicted to.  
  
Relena...  
  
He got up to open the window, welcoming in the fresh breeze. It preformed a hypnotic dance on his face, soothing him to a point where he felt like falling straight back to sleep. So retreating to the couch close by, he let his body relax, giving in to the spells cast by the incoming gentle wind.  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
They had reached her room within 5 minutes, and she thanked Hilde and Duo as they rode off together. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched Duo tease the poor maid playfully, obviously enjoying the outfit he had requested her to wear.  
  
She took a shower almost immediately, rushing to get ready for Milliardo would probably be on his way there that very moment. Sure enough as she exited the bathroom in the comfy robe left for her, she heard his voice calling from the door after a series of knocks.  
  
"Hey Milliardo!" She smiled at her brother from her place behind the door.  
  
"Hi, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. I was just in the shower."  
  
"Must have been a long shower, I was knocking at your door about half an hour ago."  
  
"Oh! Well yea, I was feeling sore so I stayed in there for a while." She smiled innocently at her stern faced sibling.  
  
"Alright, I was just going to see how you're doing. I'll see you downstairs for breakfast."  
  
She waved goodbye, closing the door after he left.  
  
_sigh_ 'Well, glad that's over with!'  
  
And so she began to get dressed, thoughts of the morning's events flowing through her mind...  
  
vvvvvvvvv  
  
I'm sorry if you guys didn't like the action, but it's in order to keep the plot moving. Besides, accidents bring people closer and there is a lot more FLUFF and vacationing on the way I promise!!!  
  
I will now like to take a moment to thank ALL MY REVIEWERS WHO ARE SOO FABULOUS! KISSES! If I forgot your name, (I doubt I did but anyway) let me know and ill add it in the next chapter. Huggles to those who reviewed more than once. Hee hee...  
  
Nichi-chan 'huggles'

Vchanny 'huggles'

Vash The Stampede 66 'huggles to you'

SailorNeo

BluSakura 'huggles'

Clarobell 'huggles'

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P 'huggles'

Sesshomarusgirl123

Ivory Night 'huggles'hamovs

Raizard333 'huggles'

Zerolnf 'huggles'

Valentina

RuRiko

Lily 'huggles'

Ryla

mondra

shadowreader

WolfCry17 'huggles'

Ink2 'your so cute D'

dvd

Rhys Davies

GP-HY-PSLRV

Sarah.  
  
I love you all. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	11. Just Plain Ol' Fun

I'm not going to spoil anything about this chappy but I will say I did use **Nichi-chan's** idea about a certain something so THANKS FOR THE IDEA! It was brilliant, hope you like this chapter of which I will dedicate to you! (Lots of romance in here too. I wouldn't call it lime because don't think it is but uh, whatever it's not hard-core so no worries!)  
  
(**Vash the Stampede** **66**– your haircut desire will not be forgotten in this fic 'wink wink')

(**Lily** - I'm sorry if Duo's statement offended you, I had no intentions of doing so. Please accept my apology and know I shall avoid such phrases for the remaineder of the fic. Now...to punish Duo...

Duo: HEY! Don't lookat me! You wrote the script! 'quivering in fear'

CrimsonDragon010: Now now don't worry, the less you move the less it will hurt 'smiling evilly'

Duo: EEEP!!)  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
(**Ivory Night**- goozem yerest desnal yerp aseegah geh gartas , vay vay eench beedee khentaiee)'WINK WINK'  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
Relena rummaged through her closet in search of her sky blue bikini. Her _favorite_ sky blue bikini. Today Zechs, Noin, and Anna would be joining Charlie for a day out, so the rest of the gang had the day to themselves to party at the mansion. Well not literally party, but just hang around and have a good time. This, of course, meant there would be a lot of swimming at the massive pool, fully equipped with a waterfall, jumbo slide, and diving board.  
  
'I think I'll have to skip the diving part'  
  
She brought her hand down to massage her sore ankle. It wasn't too bad anymore, the pills had decreased the pain, but she still didn't want to push herself. She couldn't wait to lie out in the sun, relax, and, of course, show off her slim but well proportioned body. Hopefully Heero would be down there to notice, or else her little bikini scavenge hunt would be a complete waist.  
  
"Yes! There you are!"  
  
She held up the beautiful pieces of cloth, smiling triumphantly. Turning towards her bed, she tossed it on the sheet by the other clothes she had picked out for the day. She had remembered Duo saying something about an arcade, so she picked out some suitable clothes to wear around the rest of the house.  
  
Wearing the blouse and skirt over her bikini, Relena tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and headed out the door.  
  
Everyone met downstairs for breakfast, even Heero who was now feeling much better. That is until Duo pounced up behind him, flinging his arm around the young pilot's shoulder. He winced slightly when he felt the sting behind his head pop up again.  
  
"Heya buddy boy! You ready for a wild day of partying?"  
  
"Duo, get off me before I make your regret even coming here."  
  
"Well, your back to your old self. Haha! I don't know, you don't happen to have any pistols or pillows nearby do you?"  
  
Heero was so tempted to wipe that sheepish smile off his braided friend's face. So tempted that he was beginning to consider pulling out his mini pistol from the sole of his shoe.  
  
"Duo! Stop bothering him, he's been through enough. How are you feeling Heero?"  
  
They both turned to Hilde who was pulling her chair out to sit down.  
  
"Better."  
  
She smiled sweetly, pulling Duo by the arm and off of Heero's neck.  
  
After breakfast, Charlie arrived. Noin and Anna walked towards his car after saying their goodbyes to their friends standing by the door. Zech's followed behind, stopping shortly by Heero.  
  
"We'll talk when I get back."  
  
It was practically inaudible to everyone else, but Heero heard clearly, nodding his head in response. Quatre closed the doors at their departure and turned towards his friends.  
  
"Alright, so what shall we do first?"  
  
"POOL!" The girls shrieked all at once, making the poor blonde jump in his place. The anxious females all ran outside, giggling and conversing speedily.  
  
"Onnas, they never stop talking, always rambling about the stupidest things." Wufei grumbled as he dug his hands into the pockets of his swimming trunks, which Sally had forced him to wear. How did she do it? We may never know...  
  
Heero smirked at his comrade's complaint, mentally agreeing with his observation of the girls' behavior.  
  
"Hey who cares?! You see those swimsuits? That's what its all about. Heh heh."  
  
Duo's comment earned him a smack upside the head from Heero.  
  
"Hey! Calm down its not like I'll be staring at Relena the whole time. Though her nice blue bikini sure is a heart stopper."  
  
Heero glared at him, but luckily for Duo the Wing pilot's attention changed swiftly to the outside swimming area they had just entered.  
  
It was massive; the pool was about twice the size of the regular ones, fully equipped with a diving board, slide, and a gorgeous waterfall. Around it were the lawn chairs, a small open hut for drinks and tables shaded by large umbrellas. The surrounding was lavished with plants and trees, with a view of the ocean in the far back.  
  
The five pilots sat at one of the tables, waiting for the girls to actually go in before they did. Lucky for them the ladies decided to lie around for a tan first, before taking a swim.  
  
"Well, they won't be bothering us for a while."  
  
Wufei leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to enjoy the sea breeze.  
  
"Yeah, but look at the great view we get."  
  
Duo snickered as he watched Hilde peel of her clothes, revealing her lavender two-piece bathing suit beneath. If Heero wasn't so busy watching the golden haired goddess, he would have probably hurt Duo again for the perverse comment. His eyes were frozen on Relena's body, as she lowered her skirt and removed her blouse, revealing a very sexy blue bikini underneath. The word beautiful kept repeating in his head, switching over to hot and down right gorgeous now and then. He couldn't get his eyes off of her attractive figure. She wasn't too thin or overweight. She was just perfect.  
  
The girls were now sitting down, chatting and applying lotion. The guys' favorite part. None of them spoke, they only watched, heart's beating faster with every movement. Suddenly something snapped in Heero's head, and he broke the silence, but not his gaze on the blonde former queen.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Mmm yeah what's up?"  
  
Duo's gaze, like Heero's, remained glued on his girlfriend.  
  
"How did you know Relena was wearing a blue swimsuit before she even changed?"  
  
Heero turned towards his friend now, annoyance and suspicion circling in his eyes. Duo stuttered for a moment, realizing his sudden flaw in speech.  
  
"Heh...heh...uh well I heard Hilde talking with her the other night. You know deciding what to wear?"  
  
Duo hoped Heero would believe him, because it was the truth. Well, part of it anyway. He didn't mention how the girls were actually plotting the purpose of the particular bikini, and how it was aimed to get Heero's attention.  
  
"Duo's right. Middie was talking with Catherine on the phone yesterday as well. I could name you almost everything in their closet if you asked me."  
  
They chuckled at Trowa's sarcasm, because it was most probably true.  
  
"Speaking of yessterday, how are you feeling Heero?"  
  
Quatre questioned with genuine concern.  
  
"Better than before." He sighed leaning back into his chair. Duo returned his attention to his friends, straining to keep his eyes off his lotioned and glistening girlfriend  
  
"What happened back there anyway? You two seemed just fine and then you went totally out of control."  
  
"It was more of sabotage then loss of control."  
  
They all looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"After turning for the shore, the board turned the other way. I noticed there were hands holding us from the bottom."  
  
"You mean someone was directing you towards the rocks?"  
  
Quatre was slightly shocked and felt upset that someone would actually do something so dangerous to mere surfers. Heero folded his arms casually and nodded.  
  
"I doubt it was the work of an assassin or terrorist. This location was checked top to bottom and the vacation info was held confidential. But I have a feeling I know who was in charge of it."  
  
They all listened carefully as Heero lowered his voice, still maintaining his usual monotone.  
  
"I ran a background check on the guy I ran into at the club. The one who threatened to get me back for the fight. Mason Alkern, he's a local lawyer whose been having trouble with authorities lately. According to his file, he's been through a divorce and several arrests for drunk driving and gang activities."  
  
Duo snorted. "Great. You mean some loser bad boy is trying to kill you for kicking his ass? What a jerk."  
  
"That's not the problem."  
  
Heero's shoulder's tensed. He was obviously unhappy with what was on his mind.  
  
"I think he has his eye on Relena. Not because of her role, I doubt he knows about it, but he sees her as...just another girl to get."  
  
Duo smiled at the irritation in Heero's voice when speaking the last few words. He was beginning to understand just what might have happened at the club a few nights ago.  
  
"So this guy had his eye on Relena and that's why you knocked the daylights out of him?" The braided pilot's smile widened when Heero shot him a trademark glare.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Than what exactly happened?" Wufei was surprisingly interested in what could have made Heero react that way, and now that he knew Relena was involved he became even more intrigued.  
  
"It doesn't matter. The point is, he's not a major threat but he's someone to look out for. I have a feeling he had his gang involved with what happened yesterday so if you do happen to see him, know what you're dealing with. I'll give you the full data analysis on him later."  
  
They knew better than to question him further, but they were glad to know the truth behind the events. If this guy was out to harm their colleagues, then they'd be ready for him no questions asked. Having discussed the major issue at hand, the pilots turned to where the girls were now sitting together and conversing. Quatre got up to get them drinks, but they all followed behind to fetch their own.  
  
"Ok Relena! Spill!"  
  
"What? Hilde what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh you know what I'm talking about! You were in Heero's room this morning. Did you stay there? Huh? What happened c'mon c'mon tell us!"  
  
"Yes yes do tell!" Dorothy backed up Hilde, inching closer to Relena. Sally got up and sat beside Relena, putting her arm around the young girl's shoulder.  
  
"Yes tell us, how did it feel to sleep in the same bed with the most powerful Gundam pilot?"  
  
The smile on Sally's face widened at the sight of the completely shocked ones of the girls around her.  
  
"Sally!!" Relena shrieked and Hilde pounced her immediately.  
  
"You SLEPT with him? You little tramp!" She laughed as she tickled Relena, forcing her to spill the beans.  
  
"OK! Ok! Akkh! Hahaha! Stop! I'll talk I'll talk!"  
  
Hilde eased off of her, letting her sit up and straighten herself up.  
  
"Ok, first of all! I did not sleep with him in THAT WAY! He was just flustered and worried over a nightmare so I stayed with him to calm him down. You know how people get when they have concussions, it's hard to sooth them so I stayed with him to keep his mind at rest." Relena could have sworn she saw disappointment in their faces.  
  
"So nothing juicy?"  
  
"No Hilde, nothing juicy."  
  
"Well how did you manage to calm him down?" Relena turned towards Middie, who smiled innocently, though her question was hinting at not so innocent things.  
  
"Well, I was just by him-"  
  
"Holding him in you arms." Relena glared at Sally, daring her to add on one more time.  
  
"And I was just talking to him reassuringly and-"  
  
"Caressing him with your fingers and lips an-"  
  
"SALLY!" Relena shrieked hysterically, swinging at the girl with her towel. They all joined in the frenzy, laughing and teasing their blonde friend.  
  
Their little towel fight caught the guys' attention.  
  
"WHOA!Rrrrrouur!Cat fight!" Duo lunged towards them and grabbed the swinging Hilde by the waist.  
  
"Duo?! Wha-AIIIIII!"  
  
He plunged into the pool with Hilde nestled in his arms.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL HOW DA-"  
  
He cut her off with his lips pressing on hers. She brought her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, forgetting about all the ranting she had in store for him.  
  
"Oi, here we go again." Wufei rolled his eyes at the two, failing to notice the approaching figure behind him.  
  
"HIYA!"  
  
Sally jumped on him from the back, throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. To say Wufei was stunned would be an understatement. He yelled out furiously and wobbled closer to the pool, all the while trying to get her off. Sally's two accomplices came up behind him and shoved him into the pool, sending man and attacker into the crystal clear waters.  
  
Dorothy and Middie stood there laughing as the Chinese man started his usual ranting about his blonde partner as well as the two intertwined figures behind him.  
  
Trowa and Quatre watched their prey carefully, easing closer very slowly. The poor girls didn't suspect a thing, so it came as a surprise to them to have arms encircling their waists and sending them into the pool.  
  
And so the swimming began. Dorothy had her arms around Quatre's neck, snuggled close to his blushing feature. Duo and Hilde kept rushing up and down the huge slide, causing big splashes that met Wufei straight in the face every time. It became Sally's job to hold him back from ringing Duo's neck. Trowa seemed to be having fun with the diving board, managing to do numerous flips before reaching the water in an elegant dive. Middie clapped in excitement as he dove masterfully every time.  
  
Relena turned to grab Cathy and jump in, when she noticed the red haired girl staring off towards the ocean.  
  
"Hey Catherine what is it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing I just thought I saw someone." She smiled lightly and headed towards the pool. Relena grabbed her by the wrist and broke out into an evil smile.  
  
"Is it the guy who saved you last time?" Catherine's blushing face answered her question.  
  
"Come on! Let's call him over! You owe him one anyway."  
  
"Oh no! I can't! Relena no don't call him here!"  
  
"Hey Quatre! Is it ok if we invite those boys who saved Cathy? Anna won't mind right?"  
  
Quatre turned his attention from his seductive girlfriend who was currently kissing his neck.  
  
"Oh uh no of course not!"  
  
'Poor guy, Dorothy is going to wear him out.' Relena giggled in her mind and turned for the beach.  
  
"Relena where are you going?"  
  
Cathy followed behind worriedly.  
  
"Just inviting a few friends!"  
  
Before Cathy could protest, Relena was already waving at them to come over. Sure enough it was the same dark haired boy from before, except he had another friend with him.  
  
"Hey babe what's up?"  
  
'Typical surfer greeting.' Relena thought. She smiled sweetly and motioned to her friend.  
  
"Well since we owe you one for saving Catherine, we were wondering if you'd like to spend some time here with us. It'll be fun."  
  
He looked towards the blushing red haired girl and smiled.  
  
"Sure, thanks, sounds great."  
  
He came towards Catherine and held his arm out to her. Taking it, she smiled and walked towards the pool area where everyone greeted the newcomers. Trowa's eyes glistened dangerously at the familiar face.  
  
Strangely enough, Heero had the same look in his eyes, but not at the man holding Cathy by the waist, but at the man behind Relena whose eyes were roaming across her body.  
  
"So, where you all from. Haven't seen you around here."  
  
Relena turned around towards the sound of the voice. She almost gasped at the attractive looking brunette behind her. She hadn't noticed his looks as they were coming, but now she realized that he was pretty damn hot, not to mention very well built. She smiled and explained their whole vacation plan.  
  
Taking a quick glance around her, she noticed Heero sitting in the shadow of the umbrella, glaring dangerously at the boy in front of her. She turned her attention to the cute surfer, an evilly brilliant idea fresh in her mind.  
  
"Would you like something to drink? There's a bar right over there."  
  
The two left to grab a drink, laughing and talking as they walked. A little bit of jealousy might do Heero some good, and besides, what girl doesn't enjoy messing around with charming boys?  
  
The whole scene made Heero sick. There she was flirting with a complete stranger, and to make matters worse, he was trying to get her. Being a male, he could read other guy actions very well, and the ones coming from this guy weren't too pleasing.  
  
He felt his head throb again. This little swimming party wasn't helping his headache, and with the new moron that joined in, he knew his head would explode by the time the whole thing was over.  
  
So he was left with only one choice. He needed to get that guy to back off ASAP. But the grinning idiot didn't even take his eyes off of her. This was going to be very irritating.  
  
"Hey you three! Come in the water is great!"  
  
The brunette looked towards Duo in slight confusion, unaware that there was a third person about. He turned his head and caught sight of Heero. A sight that wasn't too reassuring. Heero gave him his most dangerous death glare, Prussian blue eyes shining darkly from under his chocolate bangs.  
  
The boy became nervous, but instead of backing away from Relena, he held onto her arm tighter, putting on a scene of bravado as he brought her closer to him. She noticed his tenseness, and she smiled inwardly. Her plan was working perfectly.  
  
"Come on Mark, let's go swim, they're waiting for us."  
  
He smiled sheepishly as she tugged him towards the pool. Heero's eyes followed closely, watching them enter the water where his other friends were engaged in a game of pool volleyball.  
  
'Thick headed idiot doesn't know a threat when he sees one.' Heero sighed inwardly and commenced walking towards the elevated platform on the other side of the swimming area. There were chairs and tables there as well a mini bar. Not to mention it had a good view of the pool premises where he could keep an eye out for Mark.  
  
He hadn't bothered wearing a bathing suit, because he deduced it would be better not to swim in his condition. He wasn't much of a partier anyway. So he began walking towards the sitting area in his dark blue jeans and black button down shirt.  
  
Sadly, he did not make it there. Because halfway across the pool he was tackled by a large wet Duo, who send them flying into the pool.  
  
Everyone froze, turning their attention to the blur of colors where Heero and Duo had landed.  
  
The Japanese pilot shot up gasping for air. He hadn't expected that in the least, nor had he managed to notice with all the pounding going on in his head. He turned around sharply when he heard Duo surface.  
  
They looked at each other very quietly. Staring...everyone was silent...watching... Heero's eyes narrowed, causing Duo to break out into a smile.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" The braided boy screamed and dove for the stairs, causing Heero to dash after him. Duo flew out of the water and ran towards the slide entrance, climbing the stairs swiftly. Heero stopped at the bottom, watching his prey climb up.  
  
Reaching the top, Duo got on the slide and called out loud.  
  
"Hah! Nice try but no one can catch Shinigami! GERANIMO!!!"  
  
And down he flew through the twirling loops and down the wet ride. His eyes grew wide when he turned onto the ending slope.  
  
"WHOA HEERO GET OUT OF THE WAY! SHIT!"  
  
Heero stood there in the middle of the slide, feet placed perfectly in the middle. If Duo came in with a wrong position, he'd be having one painful hit somewhere where the sun don't shine.  
  
Duo was only several feet away now and he was coming at a speedy pace. He closed his eyes and bundled up his body as much as he could, bracing himself for the world of pain he was about to enter.  
  
But no hit came; instead he found himself exit the slide and fly up, limbs dangling everywhere. He looked about frantically unaware of what happened, and then he felt himself slam into the water face first.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
They all winced at the collision, knowing it must have stung like hell.  
  
Duo surfaced and started rubbing his cheeks. He turned to find Heero, and he saw him standing by the slide laughing his head off.  
  
"THAT WASN'T FUNNY MAN! SHIT YOU SCARED THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT WOULD HAVE HURT YOU SICKO?!"  
  
Heero stopped laughing but broke out into an evil grin.  
  
"Serves you right, after all the harassment you've dealt to my head in one day."  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out, but started smiling . It was good to see Heero laugh, even if it meant having to go through an almost painful encounter.  
  
The others were just as surprised to see Heero laugh, but they knew better than to comment about it. Relena watched as Heero peeled of his wet shirt, revealing his chest and well built muscles. His soaked jeans hung lower, showing off his flat stomach in a most appealing way. Though she had seen him half exposed more than once, the water droplets and now baggy jeans made him look so much more attractive. And so the staring began once more...  
  
"Hey you mind stripping somewhere else pal, your stealing our girlfriends' attention!" Duo teased as he hugged Hilde closely.  
  
The Japanese pilot looked back and cocked his eyebrow, catching Relena's gaze. She blushed and turned away quickly, making the soldier smirk. As charming as Mark was, there was no way he could add up to Heero. Nor could he have the same effect on Relena.  
  
"Well now that you're wet you might as well join us."  
  
Quatre called happily, and Heero merely shrugged his shoulders. He entered the cool water, enjoying the relaxing effect it had on his aching muscles. They ushered him over to join the game, where everyone had resumed their positions. Considering he had nothing better to do now that he was in there, he joined Quatre's team.  
  
The game was nothing more or less than fun. Heero smirked as Duo and Wufei constantly argued with one another, one of their arguments almost leading to a staring contest (Duo's suggestion). The only thing he didn't fancy was how Mark was playing around with Relena, at one point carrying her on his shoulders for a spike. She didn't mind on bit, and he could have sworn she was doing it on purpose to get him riled up.  
  
The only sign of his annoyance were the glares he'd send the brunette, all of which ended up frightening the surfer to a point where he slightly backed off of her.  
  
They were about an hour and a half into the game, and Relena felt jolts of pain run through her leg. All the swimming and moving had worn down on her ankle, which was now aching along with other parts of her leg.  
  
"Hey you guys I'm going to take a time out. My leg's feeling a little sore."  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Mark questioned hopefully, wanting to get away from Heero. His question only got him another deathglare.  
  
"No I'll be fine."  
  
She was in no mood to have him around at the moment because the pain had begun to increase and she wanted to take care of it as fast as possible.  
  
'I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have swam so much, ouch!'  
  
Her friends looked at her worriedly, but she put on her politician's smile and reassured them that she was fine and that they should continue the game.  
  
Heero had become an expert at identifying these fake actions of hers, and he also excused himself from the game to go and aid her.  
  
The rest continued the game, minds at rest since Heero had follower her.  
  
"Heero it's ok really I'm just going to grab some ice."  
  
Heero ignored her comment as the two walked out of the pool. The lack of water support was making it harder to walk for the young blonde, and she could feel the pain elevating.  
  
"Is the pain in your leg as well?"  
  
"Mmm, sort of."  
  
She gasped in surprise as he picked her up bridal style, and carried her off towards the first aid hut in the far back. He brought her inside and sat her down on an elevated patients table. (AN It's the ones you see when you go to the doctor. You know the laying down ones covered in that paper stuff that makes an annoying crnnhchnhhh noise when you sit on it?)  
  
He stood in front of her, their heights almost equal from the high elevation of the table. She was facing him now, feet dangling off the side of the chair where he was standing.  
  
"Is it this one?" He held her left ankle gently, but she still winced at the stinging pain. She nodded her head.  
  
"I think I overworked it, but the pain also went higher into my leg."  
  
He went to grab an icepack from the fridge near the mediation counter. It would be best to cool off the muscles first, and then apply bandages for support. He placed the cold bag on her ankle, holding it up and massaging it lightly.  
  
"How about you Heero? Is your head still hurting." She broke the silence, catching his eyes in a gaze.  
  
'Yeah, from all the touching going on between you and that dufus.'  
  
"No, it's not bad."  
  
He continued pressing lightly on her foot, sending chills through her body. She felt sudden disappointment when he stopped his treatment and removed the pack. Returning to the cabinets, he took out a cream and a long bandage cloth.  
  
She watched him work as he smoothed out the lotion over her ankle, and she was trying hard not to blush from the soothing motions of his hands as they glided over her skin. Her eyes wandered over his exposed chest, watching the muscles flex as he moved his arms. Heero grabbed the cloth bandage and began wrapping it carefully around her foot.  
  
"You were pretty lucky to get out with just a twisted ankle." His voice cut through her daydreaming, and she looked up at his face. His eyes remained on her leg in deep concentration.  
  
"Yeah well you were lucky to get out in your condition after falling back in."  
  
He raised his head to look at her sternly.  
  
"You didn't jump in after me did you?"  
  
She folded her arms stubbornly, turning away to look at the surfing poster on the wall.  
  
"Well I certainly wasn't going to let you just drown."  
  
A smirk etched across his features as he finished up wrapping her leg. He knew there was no arguing with her when she got all stubborn on him.  
  
"Where else does it hurt?"  
  
She turned to look at him and sighed.  
  
"I don't know it's on and off. I can feel it if there is pressure on it but not right now."  
  
He stood there for a moment before bringing his hands up higher on her leg. He squeezed her shin, and looked at her for a response.  
  
"No that doesn't hurt."  
  
She felt his hands glide further upward, leaving a heated trail on her skin. He pressed her knee area lightly, but she shook her head. He smiled inwardly at the nervous look in her eyes. He liked the feel of her smooth leg in his hands, but the reaction from her was even more pleasing. He decided to have a little revenge on her, after all her efforts to make him jealous.  
  
He progressed; bringing his hands around her thigh, making her swallow nervously. His face was inches from hers, eye bearing into one another.  
  
"Anything here?"  
  
"N-No."  
  
His right hand moved higher onto her hip, while his other hand moved to the same place on her other leg. He was positioned between her now. Her eyes widened at the close proximity of his face. She could feel his breath fanning her lips gently, and the sensation was unbearable.  
  
He leaned in closer, brushing his lips against hers.  
  
"You know you could have been seriously hurt if you came after me?"  
  
His lips gently caressed hers as they moved to form each word; his tone was now low and husky. But he wasn't going to capture her lips just yet. He brought his head down to her neck, making her gasp as he placed passionate kisses down her neckline. She closed her eyes and arched her neck, giving him more skin.  
  
His arms moved up and down her thigh, causing her legs to fasten themselves tightly around his waist. Relena snaked her arms around his shoulders, pressing on the back of his neck gently, urging him to continue. One of her arms wandered freely over his chest and down to his six pack. The sensation of her hands running over him heated his body with energy.  
  
He trailed his lips up now, heating up the skin over her jaw. A small moan escaped her lips when she felt him press his full body against hers. She could feel herself burning up from his affection, mind clearing of all thoughts except the feeling of his lips nibbling at her skin.  
  
His fingers tightened around her leg as his other hand came to the side of her neck. He was drowning in her scent, and he couldn't stop tasting her.  
  
She loved what he was doing to her, and she called out his name in a low whisper, encouraging him to continue. She felt his lips on her cheek now, and she anticipated their arrival at her yearning mouth.  
  
He froze just before engaging in a full kiss. Voices rang out from behind the door. She sighed disappointedly, body still wanting more of him. Heero cursed under his breath and he looked at her, both of them breathing heavily.  
  
The door swung open, and Duo jumped in immediately. They moved away instantly, but he still caught a glance of their previous position.  
  
"Well well well! Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He smiled madly, making Relena blush. Heero glared at him with pure annoyance.  
  
"What do you want Maxwell."  
  
It sounded more like a threat than a question and Duo's smile expanded...if possible.  
  
"I was just going to let you two know that we're all heading inside. You should have seen the game man, we creamed the others head on!"  
  
"ONLY BECAUSE YOU CHEATED MAXWELL, THOSE 15 HITS WERE ALL OUT!"  
  
Wufei yelled from an unidentified location outside.  
  
"YEAH YEAH SURE WU-MAN! Anyway, come on in once you're uh...done with whatever you were doing." He laughed evilly and escaped before Heero could throw something at him.  
  
"He's really going to get it good one of these days." Heero said in irritation. Relena looked at him and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Hahaha! Nothing, I just noticed he's always the one who catches us at the worst times."  
  
"Hmm your right. I'll have to take care of that minor problem." He looked at her with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"Now don't you start with your little war again. This is a vacation remember? Not a battle."  
  
"Don't worry about it." But in fact his tone did make her worry about what he was planning in that conniving little head of his. He turned to look at her a bit more softly, and she smiled lightly, cheeks reddening under his gaze.  
  
They walked outside to join their friends who were busy grabbing their stuff to head inside. Relena was surprised to find Trowa talking to Ray, Catherine's savior, without so much as a mean look.  
  
"I guess Trowa started getting along with his sister's new boyfriend."  
  
"Hn." Heero had noticed, but he paid no particular attention to it. He did catch the dirty look Mark sent him, proving that he was obviously annoyed that Heero had gone with her instead of him.  
  
They all moved inside to the big living room after drying off. Trowa sat on the couch to watch the game, while Middie and Dorothy joined the players. Quatre came and sat on the sofa adjacent to Trowa's.  
  
The rest of the gang sat around in a circle and brought out cards to play Bullshit. (A.N. It's a card game and if you don't know about it, the rules are you have to put down all your cards to win. But you can only put down the same kind [like 3 queens] and you have to say which kind your putting down and how many. You can lie of course, but if someone thinks you lying they'll call 'bullshit' and if your bluffing you have to pick up all the cards in the middle pile. Anyway back to the story.)  
  
Hilde was in charge of passing out the cards and once all was dealt the game began. The seating order was as follows: Hilde, Duo, Ray, Catherine, Middie, Mark, Relena, Dorothy, Sally, and Wufei. They sat in a circle so Wufei ended up right beside Hilde, only one person away from Duo.  
  
"Yo Heero are you playing or what?" Duo called out to the Japanese pilot who had just entered the room after going upstairs to change his soaking clothes.  
  
"No, you go ahead I'm just watching."  
  
Duo just shrugged his shoulders and turned to begin the game. Relena was slightly disappointed to hear this, that is until she noticed him come over and take a seat on the chair right behind her. She remembered what had gone on before, and she still couldn't get over the way he was holding and kissing her. Did he really mean it or was he just playing around with her? Whatever it was, she was still hoping to find out more about what was going on in his head.  
  
The onlookers watched as the game commenced. From their view, Heero, Trowa and Quatre could see exactly what everyone was up to and who was getting away with the lies. Quatre would wink twice at Trowa and Heero whenever he saw the person in his view lying. It was their means of entertainment to spare themselves from the boredom of not participating.  
  
No one caught on to their little scheme, except for Duo who began to notice what exactly was going on. He smiled evilly, deciding to take full advantage of his new found secret.  
  
"Two 8's"  
  
Relena placed her cards down into the pile. Duo caught Heero glance at Trowa, signaling that she was lying.  
  
"Bullshit." Duo smiled at her menacingly. She returned his smile by sticking her tongue out and grabbing the pile angrily.  
  
The game went on for a while, with Duo catching everyone's lies. So it was only natural for them to get suspicious. Wufei accused Duo of cheating several times, but he had no proof. Thus he sat in his spot, grumbling angrily about injustice and dishonor.  
  
Heero saw Duo sneaking a glance at Trowa as the clown signaled to Quatre.  
  
'That little bastard.'  
  
A perfect idea came to him. It was time to give Duo a taste of his own medicine.  
  
Relena's turn came by and she put down three 7's. Heero could see she was being truthful, but he signaled to Quatre anyway, hoping the braided fool would fall for it.  
  
"Bullshit!"  
  
"HAH! NOPE!" She turned the cards over revealing three perfect 7's.  
  
Wufei laughed out loud at the Shinigami's gaping face.  
  
"What?! No way! It had to be bull, I saw Heero signaling!"  
  
All heads turned to the stoic pilot.  
  
'Oh shit. No you idiot!'  
  
"So you were helping him the whole time huh?" Relena glared dangerously.  
  
"What? Ofcourse not! Why would I want to help that baka win."  
  
Duo found Heero stuck in a corner so he did what any good friend would do...he buried him deeper into his mess.  
  
"Don't be modest Heero. You were signaling to me the WHOLE time. You practically gave Relena away for every move."  
  
Relena turned back at the speechless pilot.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
He looked at her angry eyes fearing what doom she was about to lay upon him.  
  
"He's lying."  
  
"Oh am I? Then how is it I read everyone's falsies perfectly?"  
  
"Because you were watching Trowa , Quatre and I when we were signaling to ourselves who was lying. We had no intentions of aiding any of you."  
  
The room got quiet, and the players all looked at the three men responsible for Duo's winning streak.  
  
"TRAITORS ALL OF THEM! GET THEM!" Hilde shrieked as the group dashed after the three innocent pilots. To no one's surprise, Trowa, Quatre, and Heero outran the angry mob and escaped into the mansion perimeters. The rest gave up searching and returned to their living room game, this time keeping a good eye on Duo.  
  
"I think your plan completely backfired Heero." Quatre reasoned as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Heero stood leaning on the wall. That run had brought back the aching in his limbs, and now he regretted ever opening his mouth. His back and hip were pounding with pain, reminding him that needed to take his medication.  
  
'Duo is really going to get it...'  
  
Too tired to plan out revenge, he looked around the room they had just entered. It was a massive game room, complete with four pool tables, coffee tables, big comfy seats, and a large bar. In the corner was a door leading to a whole built in arcade.  
  
"I'm grabbing a drink. Do any of you want something?"  
  
Trowa walked to the bar to see what good drink he could shake up.  
  
"I'll have an apple martini please."  
  
The two pilots looked at Quatre.  
  
"Non alcoholic ." He smiled wearily, making his way to the pool table.  
  
"Ill have whatever your having." Heero said to Trowa as he got out some pool sticks.  
  
Now that they were stranded here they might as well keep themselves entertained. And so the three outcasts engaged in a nice game of pool.  
  
Back in the living room, the players had already gone through countless rounds, all ending in Dorothy's favor. Relena got up to stretch her limbs, mind still on Heero's unknown whereabouts. She owed him a good beating for being careless with his actions to a point where Duo could easily take advantage.  
  
Duo suggested checking out the game room, which was connected to an arcade. They were all up for it, so they cleaned up their mess and headed out. They got there in about 15 minutes from all direction asking they had to do. Upon entering, they saw the three comrades they had been chasing, casually engaged in a game of pool.  
  
"I have to admit, your hideout is pretty luxurious." Duo smirked at his friends, though he received not so happy looks.  
  
Luckily, the others had no intention of getting the three back for their deed. Except for Relena...  
  
She walked up behind Heero, easing up closer to his ear so that she could whisper to him.  
  
"I still have to get you back for being so careless you know."  
  
He turned around and returned her smile with an amused look.  
  
"Up for a game of pool?"  
  
"Your on." She smiled evilly as the two headed for an empty pool table.  
  
Duo, Hilde, Catherine and Ray went straight for the arcade, while the rest remained at the tables.  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
Anna, Zechs, and his wife pulled up into the driveway in Charlie's stretch limo. Anna kissed her boyfriend goodbye, while Zechs and Noin shook hands with their age old comrade. The day had indeed proven to be wonderful. They had roamed around town, caught up on long missed experiences, and discussed their lives for the past few years.  
  
Charlie could be a difficult person to deal with at times, and Zechs was impressed that Anna had managed to capture his heart so strongly. They were without a doubt in love. Zechs could tell form the way they acted, they reminded him of Noin and himself in their early stages of a relationship. But what Anna didn't know was that Charlie was indeed planning to marry her within the month. He had told Zechs so, even showed him the ring when the girls were off looking through one of the shoe stores.  
  
Zechs was honestly happy for his colleague, and so they returned home in good moods.  
  
"Welcome back my Lady Anna , shall I put out dinner? It is ready in the kitchen." The butler greeted them at the door, bowing as they entered.  
  
"Didn't the others dine yet?"  
  
"No my Lady, they are currently in the game room."  
  
"Very well then, prepare dinner. I will call them over."  
  
The three went to the game room, where they found their friends crowded around one table. They looked into the crowd carefully and saw Heero and Relena playing an all out match.  
  
"Oh hi you three! How was your day?"  
  
Quatre greeted the newcomers who now joined the crowd.  
  
"It was wonderful. Dinner is ready by the way. Oh and uh who are your friends?"  
  
She motioned towards the two men watching. One had his arm around Catherine's waist, while the other had his eyes glued on the game, or well a certain player in the game...  
  
"Oh that's Ray and Mark. I hope you don't mind if we had them come over, they were the ones who rescued Catherine yesterday."  
  
Anna giggled and hugged her little brother.  
  
"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."  
  
They all watched the heated competition. Heero was up by one game setting the score to 2:1. The current game was up in Relena's favor. They were to be playing best of 5.  
  
Relena smiled triumphantly as she hit the final eight ball in, bringing the score to 2:2.  
  
"Whoa, ok it's the tiebreaker you two." Hilde announced.  
  
Heero glanced at Relena who looked back with equal competitiveness.  
  
The final match commenced and the two started off with equal luck. After a good 10 minutes, the eight ball was left, and it was Relena's turn. If she made it in with this one hit, she would win the game. But it was a little trickier than that. The eight ball was in a far off side from the white ball, so she had to plan her hit carefully.  
  
Taking aim, she hit the ball with medium strength, hitting the eight ball on its right side. The ball moved towards it intended goal, near the gutter hole. It slowed as it came closer, and everyone held their breath as they watched it inch closer to the whole.  
  
CLUNK!  
  
It made it in, winning Relena the round and the match. The crowd cheered, impressed with the great game. Relena and Heero shook hands, but no one noticed the look they gave one another as they stood before each other.  
  
"Good game."  
  
"Likewise." She smiled brightly. He was a tough opponent, and she could have sworn she had won him with mere luck.  
  
Leaving the room, they all went down for dinner.  
  
Shortly after the meal was served, Ray and Mark decided to get going. It was already rather late, so Ray bid his farewell after giving Cathy a kiss on the cheek. She had the whole day to get to know him, and she was pleased with the outcome. Aside from his surfing hobby he was a medical student, hoping to get his Master's degree very soon. She was quick to notice his kind, playful side. Though somewhat quiet, he had a great sincerity to him, something Trowa noticed as well. How else would he have accepted the man to come closer to his sister? Catherine sighed, he truly was wonderful, and she knew it would be hell to leave this place without him.  
  
Mark bid his farewell and thank you. He had totally adored Relena, but after all the looks Heero had sent his way, he had back off. He was in no mood for getting his ass kicked by someone who looked like he could snap his head off in one hit.  
  
And so the two left, leaving the gang to themselves.  
  
"SO, what are we doing tomorrow?" Duo asked Anna curiously and yawned.  
  
"Well, I had called up the mountain agency a few days ago and reserved a hiking tour, but with Heero's and Relena's condition I think it would be better to do something less tiresome."  
  
"Oh no no! You all go ahead, don't cancel it because of us!"  
  
Relena reasoned with her. She didn't want to keep them from having fun.  
  
"She's right. You all go ahead, we'll find something to do."  
  
Relena was glad to have Heero backing her up. Anna looked at them hesitantly, not wanting to leave them out. But there was nothing she could do, because they persisted on having them go on the hike.  
  
So it was settled. They would all go up to the mountain together. The gang would take the hiking tour while Heero and Relena would take the easier path, that was basically like a normal walking trail. Having set the time to meet up, they all headed towards their rooms to rest. But the fun was just about to begin...  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
"Noin dear, I'm going to go see Yuy now alright? I'll be back later."  
  
Zechs called to his wife as he pulled on a clean shirt.  
  
"Ok, sweetheart."  
  
He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, holding her waist firmly.  
  
"I won't come back too late I promise. Will you be up for an hour at least?"  
  
"For you, of course." She smiled as she kissed her lightly on the shoulder. He let go hesitantly and turned to leave to Heero's room.  
  
Noin made sure he was out of the hallway before she ran to grab the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Relena it's Noin. Zechs just left so I'll be there is a few ok?"  
  
"Alright Noin, the others are here already. Hurry up!"  
  
"I'll be right there. Bye!"  
  
Grabbing her robe, she ran down the halls carefully in her nightgown and flip-flops. She passed Heero's door, careful as to not make too much noise. She finally reached Relena's door and knocked lightly. Relena opened the door in quick time, allowing her sister-in-law to come in.  
  
Noin came into the living room where the other girls were busy sitting, chatting, fixing their nails, and snacking out on chocolates and ever- desirable junk food.  
  
"Now this is what I call a vacation!" The older woman exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, a vacation from healthy diet!" Hilde added with a mouth full of cheese puffs.  
  
They were all gathered around the TV, watching the latest chick flick.  
  
"OH! Hurry you guys! Sit down it's the best part! Bernard and Julie are ice skating in the snow look look!"  
  
They all looked at the screen with googly eyes, 'aw'ing here and there.  
  
"Ok ladies! The chocolate fondue is ready!"  
  
Relena came from the mini kitchen with a huge bowl of melted chocolate and two plates of fruits. They all sat around and lunged for the desert, devouring it in their eating frenzy.  
  
"MMMM this is soooo good!" Hilde licked her fingers, taking in every drop of chocolate that had dared to escape her mouth.  
  
"But not as good as Duo right?" Cathy teased her, as she dipped a strawberry in the pot.  
  
"Well yeah I guess, but it depends on exactly what part of him your tasting."  
  
"HILDE!" They all scolded her but broke out laughing.  
  
"Speaking of which, what does he taste like? Quatre usually taste's like chamomile and expensive cologne."  
  
"Haha! Your one to notice Dorothy! Well, I'd say Duo tastes like..."  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
"BEER! Awesome, I'd never know we had this stuff in the fridge."  
  
Heero looked back at Duo who was rummaging through his fridge.  
  
"Well once your done you mind coming here so we can discuss the issue at hand?"  
  
"Mmm yaaah shuuw." He came back with a bagel in his mouth, and a can of beer in his grasp.  
  
Wufei, Trowa, Zechs and Quatre were sitting beside Heero in the living room area, looking through the documents he had lain out.  
  
"So this is who you met? Hmm."  
  
Duo observed the prison photos of the culprit.  
  
"He doesn't look so tough to me. Kinda rough, but nothing macho."  
  
He threw the paper back on the table, and looked through an arrest warrant.  
  
"He use to be a scuba diving instructor...interesting." Wufei muttered as he read the background info on the man.  
  
Zechs was typing away on his laptop, and he grunted as he located an updated web page on Mason Alkern.  
  
"It seems he can't stay out of trouble. According to this file, he was sentenced to two years in prison for armed robbery and blackmail just two days ago. But he escaped authorities, and they're on the lookout for him."  
  
Zech's turned the laptop around for the others to see.  
  
"He's been displayed on the news several times, but there hasn't been any luck in finding him."  
  
Heero went over the report carefully, noticing the 'last seen' post on the bottom of the page.  
  
"Last spotted at Boomerang Diner on WestGlen Ave. That's only ten minutes away from this location."  
  
Trowa listened carefully as Heero read the data.  
  
"Hm. So he shouldn't be too far from here. Strange, you'd think he want to get as far away as possible."  
  
The clown took a sip of his tea, and looked towards Wufei who had just finished reading the background document.  
  
"Well it seems he's had experience in scuba diving and fishing, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind the attack at the beach."  
  
Heero grunted and leaned back into his seat. This guy was turning out to be more than he had hoped for. And though he was still nothing compared to previous threats faced by Preventors, his lack of sanity was beginning to make things harder on the pilots.  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
"Ok Relena, so now you tell us. What does Heero taste like, and is he a good kisser?" Hilde questioned the young blonde for the fifth time that night, and Relena just flung her arms up in exasperation.  
  
"Oh Hilde! I told you I wouldn't know! The guy was all over me I didn't' even get a chanc-"  
  
Her eyes suddenly widened at realization of what she had just blurted out. She clasped her hands on her mouth, looking at the frozen faces of the girls around her.  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
"Do you hear screaming?" Duo furrowed his eyebrows carefully, trying to listen to the weird noises of shrieking women he could have sworn he just heard.  
  
"You mean those high squealy noises?" Trowa asked taking another sip of tea. "Yeah, must have been the girls."  
  
"WHAT!? They're having a party and were not invited?"  
  
"Well Duo, if you're into manicures and chick flicks I'm sure they'll be happy to let you in."  
  
Trowa responded, making Duo pout in disappointment.  
  
"Yeah right, they'd kick him out before the movie even ended, he'd probably finish all the food." Duo glared at Wufei, who only shrugged his shoulders in response. "Hey it's the truth."  
  
"Maybe we should check up on them just incase."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes at Quatre's usual concern.  
  
"I'm sure they're alright Q-man. Probably screaming over something like..."  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
"RELENA GETTING LAID BY HEERO YUY?" Dorothy screamed in a fit of giggles.  
  
"SHHHHH! Not so loud! AND NO! I did not get laid, I said I was LAYING on the table and he was just holding me and –"  
  
"Kissing you?" Noin completed her sentence with a big smile.  
  
"Yes." Poor Relena was blushing like mad.  
  
"Wow, I never knew he had it in him."  
  
"You and me both Middie. But wow, it felt so good. God I felt so..."  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
"HOT! HOT! OOOOO! HOT! HOT!"  
  
Heero shot an irritated glare at the shrieking Deathscythe pilot behind him who was trying to taste his well-prepared bowl of Spaghetti-O's.  
  
"You know, I'm starting to think it would be better if you HAD gone there. You would have fit in well with all the screaming."  
  
"Well excuse me for being hungry enough to fix my own food!"  
  
"We just ate dinner."  
  
"So? We left before desert. Now that's unjust."  
  
Heero gave up on arguing with Duo further and put down the file he was looking over.  
  
"There isn't much more on this guy. So we'll just have to keep an eye out for him while we're here." Heero concluded after reading countless papers. His head was beginning to throb again...  
  
"Hm..." Quatre sighed and placed his empty teacup on the table. "I'm still wondering how he found our location at the beach. You know that means he'll know where we're staying at right?"  
  
"Yeah, but there isn't much he can do. This place has a tight security system. We even had it upgraded before coming here." Heero had his arms folded now, voice in its usual monotone.  
  
Zechs placed his laptop in its suitcase and got up from his seat.  
  
"Well, seeing that we've got as firm an understanding on the situation as possible, I think we'll call it a night. I will see you all in the morning."  
  
They all nodded and got up to leave as well.  
  
"Hey Heero," The Japanese pilot turned to look at his braided friend. "You mind if I take the Spaghetti-O's with me?"  
  
Heero just glared and shoved him towards the door.  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
"Alright girls. Thanks for coming, it was awesome."  
  
Relena hugged all her friends who were now bulging with tummy's full of food.  
  
"We'll see you in the morning Lena."  
  
They called out after her as they exited the door.  
  
Both groups exited their designated rooms at the same time. The men looked tired and ready to collapse into their beds, while the girl's looked riled up with energy and content with full tummies.  
  
Duo nudged Heero with his elbow.  
  
"See! I knew we should have gone there. Look at how energetic they are, I bet they were having a blast...mm...I smell chocolate."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and stood by his room door as he watched the girls rush over to their men excitedly. The hall cleared out as everyone left for his or her room.  
  
He turned to see Relena watching them leave as well, and he caught her eyes in a glance.  
  
She smiled and waved.  
  
"Goodnight Heero."  
  
He nodded and brought his hand up in a short wave in return and watched her go back in her room and close the door. He stood there, eyes frozen on the stop she had just abandoned, remembering their little moment in the first aid hut. It all started with him wanting to get her back for trying to make him jealous over Mark, but it elevated into something much more. All his pent up emotions and feelings for the girl shook loose and came pouring out as he tasted and felt her skin. It started out as a teasing brush of flesh, but led to a heated passionate session that ended so abruptly from Maxwell's interruption.  
  
He shook loose from his reverie and retreated into his room. Tomorrow he would be alone with her once more, and as much as he was looking forward to being with her, he couldn't help shake away the nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong....  
  
vvvvvvv  
  
More problems? More action? More romance? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!


	12. Follow Your uh what was it again?

**ALERT**!= I will be on vacation from August 20th –30th so I will not be updating then, but I promise to have nice new chapters when I get back!

IM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's because I had this comic workshop this whole week and I had to work my butt off! Seriously I was working nonstop, at one point I hadn't slept for more than 26 hours. Yeah pretty bad...

**perfect sloderX24** - The vacation is 10 days and this chapter is day 6. I'm not going to extend everything very long so this fic will be ending shortly. (Not too shortly so don't worry). As far as chapter length goes, I'm trying to write a good amount without making the chapter tooooo long. So I'll try and keep it at a more tolerable length if this is too long. : ) Must please ALL the readers.

Guess what...I don't own Gundam Wing!

vvvvvvv

The golden sun escaped the watery restraints of the ocean to rise once again, dawning the beginning of the 6th day of vacation for the gang. They couldn't have asked for better weather, there was a light breeze cooling off the warmth set upon the land by the sun.

A van had arrived at 10'oclock to take them to their hiking area up in the green west Maui Mountains. The ride was long, but nonetheless enjoyable as they speeded through the windy roads that cut like a maze through the lush tropical forest. The greenery was glowing under the light of the sun, and every now and then the ride would cross over and beside flowing streams of glistening water.

This would surely be a wonderful hike.

After about an hour or so of site seeing and having to tolerate Duo's utterly lame jokes, they arrived the large cabin to register for their tour.

"Oh hey, hey! Look! It's Smokey the Bear!"

Duo ran like a five-year-old child and gazed at the massive wooden carving of the brown bear. Everyone rolled their eyes and proceeded through the doors with Wufei and Heero following in the very back.

Wufei stopped just before entering and switched his gaze back and forth from Heero to Duo who was now glomping the statue and rummaging through his backpack for his camera.

"I'm not calling him." Heero could tell what Wufei was suggesting and he was in no mood to agree.

"Come on Yuy, if I go I'll probably end up breaking several of his limbs and then I'll never hear the end of it from Hilde and Sally."

"Do they bother you that much?" Heero had to smirk as he said this. Wufei glared.

"Just bring him in, we'll be going soon." And with that he went in through the door, leaving Heero outside with the hyperactive 19 year old.

The stoic pilot walked over to his friend, and met the frantic man halfway.

"Hey Heero can you take a picture of me with Smokey?"

Heero's cold glare remained unaltered though now it harbored slight sarcasm.

"Pleeeaaaaaseee?"

The Japanese pilot was debating whether to take some revenge on his ever so annoying friend by refusing to take the picture and dragging him to the door, or to wait for a more opportune and satisfying moment.

'I need something more satisfying for sure.'

And so he took the camera from the smiling boy and focused it as Duo jumped over beside the massive carving and put on his most childish grin.

!CLICK!

"Awesome, thanks buddy. You want to take one too?"

...GLARE...

"Ok ok, alright, jeez."

They began walking over to the cabin where the rest of the gang was now signing up for their hike.

"So you and Relena are going for a private little walk ey?"

"..."

"Well, hope you two have fun _all alone_ in that nice spacey jungle. I heard its pretty _romantic_. 'snicker' "

"Hn. Especially with you out of the picture." Heero grunted.

"_Yeaahhh_...HEY!"

Heero chuckled at his slow friend who ran up and roughly patted the already injured pilot on his back. Heero stopped in his tracks and winced sharply at the biting pain that came from Duo's hit.

"Oh! Sorry buddy, forgot about that little bruise of yours. Heh heh."

"Maybe I should show you how it feels so you'll remember next time."

Duo swallowed nervously at the annoyed pilot and backed away immediately. He watched as Heero rubbed his sore shoulder and looked towards the green mountains in the distance.

"So Heero, are you planning to go steady with Relena any time soon. I mean, I kinda caught what happened yesterday and uh... it seems you two are getting pretty close."

Heero wanted so much to wipe that sheepish grin off the braided man's face, but his vengeful idea was cut short by another invading thought.

Duo noticed Heero drop his glare to stare at the green lawn beneath that was now blessed with sparkling dewdrops. His eyes were frozen in one spot, lost in thought.

'Going steady...'

Heero had never really thought about how everything would actually be if he were to have Relena as his girl. Happiness wasn't an issue; he'd gladly spend every day of his life at her side...but was it to her benefit? He could afford her a normal life, and give his heart to her...but was it what she truly needed...the heart of a ex-soldier, a heart that was half frozen from years of tarnishing training.

A family...yeah, she would definitely want to have one... would he be a good father to her children? To give life to something so pure and fragile when he himself was far from both?

'What the hell am I thinking about?'

He shook his thoughts away, not too pleased with how far he they had gotten. Emotions he had never called back upon before were now jumbled up in his heart and mind, leading to one

"Yo, buddy you alright?"

His head shot up to look at Duo's puzzled face. He noticed the slight worry in his comrade's look, so he merely nodded his friend to assure him of his well-being. Duo's mouth opened to speak, but he was cut off by Anna calling them from behind.

Heero turned to see everyone with their gears and backpacks set, grouping together outside with the tour guide. Relena stood by the side with a small cat shaped backpack. The two of them were going to take a walking route that passed by numerous pleasant scenes and was as simple as a walk in the park.

He walked over and stood beside her, as the rest of the gang finished up getting ready.

"We shall be taking Black Mound pass all the way until Ocean View. It's going to be a pretty long hike so we'll be stopping for snacks along the way." The tour guide spoke and pointed to various places on his map.

"The young lady and gentleman can take the path to Gem Waterfall, it's a nice walk with plenty of smaller waterfalls and streams along the way, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

The man smiled sincerely as he handed them a small map of the area.

"Alright, so is everyone set?" The tour man turned towards the group and smiled brightly.

Zech's looked over at his sister.

"Are you sure you two will be alright?"

"Of course Milliardo, we'll be fine. Don't worry about us, just enjoy the hike."

Zechs smiled lightly at his sister and nodded at Heero with a keep-a-close-eye-on-her look. The others bid them farewell and headed up the trail. Duo turned to smile and wink at his two friends with a careless look, but inside he was slightly concerned about what Heero was thinking about after his comment.

Relena and Heero watched their friends depart, eyes set staring until any such evidence of them had disappeared beneath the brushes.

"So...should we get going."

Relena interrupted the uncomfortable silence and looked up at Heero, who only nodded in return and began walking towards the path.

The tour guide's estimation of their walk was completely underestimated...the place was beautiful. They walked in a peaceful silence for a long while, but there was no discomfort. The scenery was just too captivating. The path cut through the lush forest of the mountain that was now painted with lime green and a glowing yellow. Every now and then, they would stop by the small waterfalls and rivers that flowed freely beside them, pausing momentarily to watch the water cross under rays of sunlight that had dared to escape the foliage of the leaves above. The light formed crystalline orbs over the water, making it shine like a river of diamonds.. They walked for a good two hours when Relena's ankle started getting a little sore. Knowing from past experience that she shouldn't leave it unaided she decided to stop at the nearby waterfall for a small rest.

"I hope you don't mind if I rest a bit Heero, my ankle's getting worked up again."

"No problem."

He sat down on one of the large rocks across from her and watched the cascading waters.

Relena leaned back and enjoyed the cool misty breeze coming from the falling waters. The soft chirping of birds mixed with the music of the crashing water, blending into a most relaxing melodic lullaby. She looked down at the crystal clear pool of water at the base of the waterfall and got up to walk towards it.

Heero watched her leave her spot and cross over the rocks to the water. His eyes followed her every move, keeping an eye out for any falters in her step, much like a mother does over her child when he first begins walking.

She reached the water and pulled off her shoes slowly, then her socks. She gently massaged her ankle, lulling the already subsiding pain. The cold water tickled her toes as they dove in and moved over the smooth pebbles beneath. She sat there swinging her legs in the water, making small splashes like a young child. She smiled sweetly at incoming memories of going to parks with her father and putting her tiny feet into the lake. Oh how they would laugh as they sprinkled water on each other teasingly, basking in the warmth of the sun and each other...

She looked over at Heero who had now lain completely on the rock and was staring up at the sky and the greenery bordering it. His eyelids drooped and shut, taking in the serenity of his surroundings. He looked completely at peace, like any other regular man of the world. It was hard to see this young boy as a highly skilled pilot of weapons of war.

She smiled evilly at the mischevious idea that came to her head. His spot was not too far from her...

She raised her leg out of the water sharply, sending water droplets over to his rock and onto his resting face. He got up abruptly and shook off the water, turning towards her giggling figure.

He smirked at her, observing the light features of her smile. She looked pretty when she smiled.

She motioned for him to come by her and he did. Sitting beside her with his legs crossed, he let her rest her head on his shoulder. He took in the rosy scent of her hair and instinctively brought his arm around her back, over to her waist. Right now, he couldn't think about what was right or wrong...all he could think about was her.

"It's so perfect, not too quiet and not too loud. I wish I had a place like this near my home." Relena sighed as she snuggled closer to him. "It actually reminds me of the times my father and I would go to parks together..."

Relena's eyes softened at the bittersweet memories. Her head rose to gaze at Heero's handsome face, which was now looking towards the foaming waters. He had a distant look, something that puzzled Relena.

"Something on your mind?"

"Hn?"

He glanced at her questioning gaze. He was indeed thinking about something. Recalling memories of his own...some that were not too pleasant.

"Nothing really. Just memories from long ago." He leaned back as he said this, shifting into a reclined, lying position.

"Good memories?"

"..."

"Heero?"

"Some of them."

"Want to share?" She smiled sweetly, and he couldn't resist her warmth. She was always so open and loyal to him, holding his trust in her gentle grasp.

"About two years before the war, I was sent on a mission to obtain valuable data from an enemy compound. It was in Europe, near the Swiss Alps and just as I escaped with the information I needed, so I searched for shelter in a nearby forest. I stayed there for the night and in the morning, everything was lit up, just like this place...I didn't stick around to enjoy it then, I didn't even bother looking anywhere but the direction towards my base."

Relena watched him carefully as he took a deep breath of the fresh air and continued.

"I guess it feels good to get a second chance at seeing something like this."

"Hm...yeah it is. I believe in second chances. You can't expect people to get something right the first time." He felt such strong sincerity in her words, not uncommon since she was indeed an understanding person. The smooth sound of her voice rang through his head, and he felt he could listen to her all day. Relena was feeling exceptionally happy that he had shared a part of his past with her, something that wasn't too common for Heero to do. She turned towards him again, feeling much more revitalized and energetic.

"So! Should we get going, Gem Waterfall is about another two hours away."

He nodded his again and got up from his seat. Relena finished putting her shoes back on, and raised her head to see Heero reaching his arm out to her for assistance. She took it gladly, and he hoisted her up to her feet. His firm pull brought her face right up to his; so close that he could feel her breath on his lips as his widened eyes bore into her own. He was looking at her intently; wanting so much to lean over and capture the lips that had escaped him before...but suddenly, his previous thought flooded back into his head.

"Uh...sorry."

He quickly backed away and turned towards the trail, leaving the blonde girl behind him confused, and slightly hurt. Compared to what had happened yesterday, his behavior was truly strange.

Relena watched him walk away slowly and stop at the path, apparently waiting for her to follow. And so she did.

vvvvvvvv

"625 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 625 BOTTLES OF BEER! YOU TAKE ON DOWN PASS IT ARO-OUCH!"

Duo's melodious singing was cut short from the Hilde's sudden blow to the head.

"Duo! You've been singing since 968 bottles, now will you please shut up! Some of us here are trying to enjoy the peacefulness and QUIET. So can you please keep your mouth shut for just a little while?"

"Ok fine. Man, no appreciation for good talent these days."

"I would say that is too high an evaluation of that sad excuse of a voice, Maxwell."

"Shut up Wufei, it's not like your the greatest singer to walk on this planet."

"No, but that is why I choose to keep my pride and not make a complete idiot out of myself by singing some stup-OOF!"

Wufei was so busy arguing that he failed to notice the large stump in front of him. And down he went, face first into the dirt road.

"BAHAHAHAHA! YEAH! TALK ABOUT HURTING YOUR PRIDE!HAHAHAHA!!" Duo couldn't stop cracking up over his tempered friend's fumble, and soon enough he wasn't the only one laughing.

"Maxwell you baka! COME HERE!"

Everyone stood back as the two raced up the trail in quick pace. Zechs coughed lightly at the trail of dust and shook his hand to steer the invading dirt astray.

"Well atleast now we can pick up the pace. Duo's singing was completely adhering my concentration."

They all laughed in agreement and continued up the slope, following the dust trail left by the two pilots.

vvvvvvvv

Heero and Relena continued walking for another two hours, but it felt more awkward than before. Heero was trying hard to keep himself from thinking too much, because so far all it had done was bring upon him a massive headache. Relena walked silently, half enjoying the view and half wondering why Heero had acted so distant from her. It was so abrupt, as if he wasn't sure about what he was doing.

Relena let out a small gasp when the path ended and their final destination came into view. In front of her was a large clearing of beautiful green grass and multicolored flowers, all circled around a large pool of water formed by the massive waterfall crashing down. The waterfall was flowing down from a high cliff in the far back, and from their spot she could see a small river trickling form the pool down to deeper areas of the forest. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Whoa...haha! Heero isn't it amazing?"

Heero looked around the clearing, taking in every stunning detail. His walking pace slowed as he took in the sight of the flowers that popped out of random patches of grass. He watched as Relena sat lazily on the greenery and leaned back to relax her muscles and came to join her.

They sat there for a while just enjoying the peaceful nature of Gem Waterfall.

"I wonder how fun it would be to just dive down from the top of that waterfall." Relena smiled as she began daydreaming about jumping down into the pool, flipping over in the air before she ended the long fall.

"Well, it would depend on how you landed."

Heero's statement caught her off guard, and she gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean, how you land?"

"Well, if you came down in pointed dive or huddled form, you'd make it without hurting yourself, but if you landed flat on your stomach or back, let's just say your body would be red for a good 3 days." (A.N Ok I'm BS-ing the 'red for 3 days part' so don't worry. But uh, it would still hurt a lot. )

"Ahh I see. You wouldn't happen to know that from experience would you?"

He glared at her from the corner of his eye, but his lips came up to form a small smirk, indicating an answer.

Relena broke out laughing, toppling back into the grass in wild laughter.

"Are you serious?! Hahaha! Wow, I can't imagine you of all people pulling off a bad dive. Were you really red for 3 days?"

"Heh. Yeah, but it healed quickly. I was pretty young back then so I was resilient to any damage and I got use to pain."

"Hm. It must take a lot of time to get use to pain...or getting over it."

Heero felt the soft sadness in her last few words, and he turned to look at her.

She stood up now and walked closer to the water, looking down into its sparkling beauty. Heero got up as well, heading over to her figure. He knew she must have remembered her father again. The hurtful memories that still dug into barely healed wounds. His chest was at her back now and his arms circled her waist in a firm grip. She leaned back into his embrace, bringing her head to rest at the bottom of his chin.

They stood there, resting in each other's warmth, protected from the coldness carried in the breeze of the waterfall. It was the most he could do to comfort her.

"Heero?"

"Hn."

She shifted in his arms and turned to look at him.

"I-I've been meaning to ask you, about yesterday."

He knew from the very look in her eyes... that he was in deep shit. She was probably going to want a confession from him, something he wasn't ready to give at the moment.

"I...I _really_ care about you Heero and...I don't think I could handle the pain if you were to leave me, ever." She let out a small sigh and gazed at the trees in the back. "So I wanted to know..."

She returned her attention to his eyes, bearing into them with strong emotion.

"I wanted to know how you felt about me...if I really mean something to you. You mean everything to me Heero, if I were to lose you in any way, I ...I really don't know what would happen to me..."

"Don't say that, your stronger than that."

"Not when it comes to you. Please Heero just tell me, what am I to you?"

He couldn't stand it; his heart was torn in half. He wanted to tell her everything he thought, felt, knew, dreamed about her. But he was hesitating if it was the right choice. If taking her for himself would give her everything she would need for her whole lifetime. He just didn't believe...that love could pull them through everything.

"Relena I...I'm..." He lowered his head for a moment, before bringing it back up to gaze at her. "I'm sorry."

He could feel her warmth seep from her hands at his words.

"I'm sorry, but I don't...I can't..."

"What do you mean? Heero?"

"I can't be with you the way you want me to, it...it wouldn't work out for your benefit."

"My benefit? Heero, your not making any sense."

"Look I'm sorry but its not right. I-"

"Don't love me."

He was somewhat surprised at her choice of words for finishing his sentence.

'Its not true! Tell her that's not true!'

"Is that it Heero? Is that what your trying to say."

He was speechless. It was all too much, he felt so trapped. He couldn't tell her the truth, whatever it really was...damn he was lost. He felt his heart sink at the shiny glow coming form her eyes...she was close to tears.

She pulled away form his hold, body temperature rising in anger.

"So everything that happened yesterday was nothing? You...you were just toying around?"

"..."

"Tell me... _please_ tell me that's not true..."

He said nothing, but he did feel all thoughts in his mind vanish at the sharp pain that suddenly stabbed at his cheek. His head turned form the force of her slap, but his body remained motionless. From the corner of his eye, he could see the free tears flowing from her eyes.

"I...I can't wait for your answer Heero. I've been waiting long enough." She spoke firmly, but the tears still came down, crumbling her strong appearance. She turned abruptly, and headed down the path from whence they had come.

He stood there, head turned now, watching blankly as she faded away. His hand rose to his cheek. In his past, he had dealt with wounds far more severe, varying from gashes to broken bones. But nothing...nothing had ever hurt him more. He could have sworn his heart cracked at the very hit. He had really messed up this time, all because he was too lost in his own thoughts to figure out what was most important. He hadn't done what his old companion had once told him so wisely...

Follow your emotions.

vvvvvvvv

I know that was short and I'm sorry but I was having some trouble with this chappy all the work I had this week. I'll be back with a new chapter when I return from my vacation, God willing. Until then, THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS (YOU GUYS KICK ASS) Rest assure I will thank you all in the end. This is the CrimsonDragon flying off!

P.S. Bigger fight = Better make up 'wink wink'

Don't forget to review!


	13. The Last Fired Rounds

**_IMPORTNANT!!!_** **I want to make it very clear that the fic Bad pilot No Vodka! is a fic Ivory Night and I wrote together so we both must get equal credit. ITS NOT MY FIC ITS OURS. Sorry, I just see some reviews directing the work as mine only and that's not fair. Read the writing before fics people, its not all ramble.**

IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE! Please don't hurt me, I'm taking an AP course this year, which means that no night shall pass without homework.

I don't own Gundam Wing.

Hey all you reviewers...HUGGLES KISSES HUGGLES! THANKS A BUNDLE!

**Lily**- By old companion I meant Odin Lowe, who told Heero to follow his emotions in the manga Episode Zero, I wasn't referring to Trowa. Just clearing that up!

vvvvvvvv

Duo's paced stride faltered as the hiking group came closer to reaching their starting point, the cabin. His legs moved in a merry skip, smile plastered wide and mighty on his face. The seemingly endless walk had finally ended, and as much as he enjoyed the surroundings, what really kept him going were the snack breaks. Yet no measly snack could contain the appetite of the food-consuming machine. He was absolutely famished...

"Uh, hey guys. Are we going to go grab something to eat anytime soon? I'm really hungry."

"That's not a bad idea Duo. I'll call Charlie, maybe we can all go out for dinner after we get back home and freshen up."

Anna chirped happily and turned towards the others.

"Sound good?"

All agreed.

"Cathy you can call Ray and his friend over as well. It'll be fun to have everyone together again."

Anna winked mischievously at Catherine, who smiled brightly and fervently nodded her head.

Noin walked up beside her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning up slightly to whisper into his ear.

"I wonder how Relena and Heero's walk went."

He could feel her smile grace his cheek, and his arm found its way around her shoulders.

"It better have gone smoothly...for Heero's sake."

Zechs jerked his arm slightly at Noin's sharp pinch.

"Stop picking on him."

He gave her a stern look that only resulted in making her giggle. She smacked his arm lightly and went over by Sally who was trying to get Wufei to speak with her. He hadn't said a word to her after he fell down and rose to find her laughing her head off.

They finally reached the cabin, stopping to take in the unsuspected scene. Heero was sitting alone outside on the porch, arms folded and eyes closed as if he was trying to drown out everything around him. Prussian blue eyes shot open at the sound of the rustling leaves in the distance, and he caught a glimpse of the gang coming through the path.

"Where is Relena?"

Zechs was quick to question, completely ignoring all common greeting courtesies. Heero jerked his head backward, signaling to the inside of the cabin. They progressed inside to return their appliances and saw the honey blonde girl sitting on a chair reading a magazine. Her face looked crestfallen, but the troubles lining her eyes disappeared instantly when they walked in.

"Oh hi everyone! How was the walk?"

She graced them with a fake smile, yet it's false gleam went by unnoticed.

"Oh it was amazing, I wish you could have joined us Ms. Relena!"

"That's great to hear Dorothy, I'm glad you all enjoyed it."

Middie placed her pack on the registration table and walked over to Relena, who now stood watching the rustling crowd. The young girl held a soft grip on an object and raised her hand to present it to her friend.

"Here Lena, that's for you. A little souvenir from the hike."

She smiled sweetly as Relena took the flower and gazed at it adoringly. It's soft lavender petals were painted with yellow and red specks, while the center of the flower and edge of the petal glowed with a beautiful orange.

"Oh my gosh Middie its gorgeous! Where did you find it?"

"Around a waterfall we stopped at near the top. Trowa saw it first actually."

She turned and grinned at her boyfriend who now came and draped his arms over her shoulder. He smiled lightly at Relena, pleased to see that she was feeling better. He felt a gloom in her tone, and it made him uneasy. Their hike must not have gone so well...

Relena's eyes turned sharply as the main door opened, but it was only Wufei exiting the room. Her heart sank slightly, but she shook off the petty feeling. She caught a glimpse of Sally looking after him, a pained expression in her look.

The tour guide called for the attention of the gang and invited them into the main living room for some refreshments. Everyone knew what was coming...they all jerked to the side and felt air rush them by as Duo dashed for the room. Once the danger of being run over had passed, they walked in to take their seats. Quatre went outside to the porch to invite Wufei and Heero, who were now both seated and looking into the distance.

"Hey you two, come on inside we're having treats!"

Heero remained silent, avoiding all voluntary muscle movement.

"I'll pass." Wufei replied with no more movement than the stoic man beside him.

"Well alright, I'll save you guys some food just incase you change your mind."

Heero heard the door shut, and he sank lower into his chair. The two men sat there in silence for a good 15 minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. Surprisingly Wufei interrupted the silence with a heavy sigh and rare words.

"I take it the walk didn't go well."

Silence...

"That's not surprising. Women are very annoying, always aiming to start a conversation."

'Annoying? No. Relena wasn't exactly annoying. She was just...'

"Difficult to understand."

Wufei turned to the pilot with a questioning gaze.

"Not annoying, just difficult to understand."

Heero's voice remained in monotone, withholding any emotion that swam in his head. Wufei looked towards the small lining of the ocean in the distance, mind drawing out new thoughts from Heero's words. Sally was indeed hard to understand, her openness and determination never ceased to confuse him. It became irritating, but he couldn't help but enjoy the attention. She would be forceful at times but he knew she meant well. Her strength was unquestionable though he would never admit it openly. What else was it that attracted him to her? Her kindness? The very fact that she would care and worry about him no matter how cold he would be. Much like today when she laughed as he fell but was quick to make sure he was all right once the chase ended.

Suddenly he felt guilty for ignoring her and rejecting her the way he did. He was so furious at Duo he completely shut her out and released his frustration on her as well. She was upset over it, he could tell, and now he felt the sudden urge to fix it. After all, it was his care she desired in exchange for hers.

Wufei rose from his spot and walked over to the door, standing still with his hand clenching the doorknob.

"I suppose they are hard to comprehend, but if you really think about it...you might get a hint of what they really want."

And with that the Chinese man left the porch and entered to cabin, going over to his group of friends, one special one in particular.

vvvvvvvv

Sally watched as Wufei walked in, his face was still as usual but some of the anger from before had seemed to seep away. She could only watch with wide eyes as he came and sat by her on the couch. He leaned back and spread his arms on the top of the backrest, one arm edging over her shoulder.

His action totally caught her off guard, making her choke on the cup of water in her hand and go into a coughing frenzy. He patted her on the back until her coughing receded and brought his arm on her shoulder.

"You alright?"

She nodded and smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed. He reclined once more, and this time she leaned into his figure, cuddling a bit closer to him. He didn't seem to mind at all, making her feel even more comfortable. Hilde winked at her from her seat while the other girls tried hard to hide their grins.

vvvvvvvvv

Heero sighed deeply, leaning back into his chair. He had to talk to Relena. She had misunderstood him completely, but he couldn't blame her. His actions weren't all to clear in the first place. The day before his feelings had seeped out and for once, expressed his affection toward her and then today...he was practically hesitant to touch her. He had to get his act together and soon. Because of him, her vacation was going to be a big emotional mess, and he didn't want that. She needed this break more than anything so it was up to him to correct the issue. The only problem was how...

Heero's head turned at the sound of the opening door. The silent clown came out with his steady walk and spotted Heero sitting just a few feet away. He walked up beside his friend.

"Hey."

Heero nodded his hello and turned his gaze elsewhere.

"Anna wanted to know if you were feeling well enough to go out for dinner tonight altogether."

"That's fine."

Trowa took note of Heero's distant look, which only confirmed his previous suspicions. He took the chair adjacent to Heero's.

"Relena wasn't looking too happy, would you happen to know what's bothering her?"

Heero's wandering gaze now stood focused in one spot. He sat there in silence, but gave in with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I know."

"Hm. It's not like you to just leave her problems unaided."

"Yeah, well if only it was a simple problem to fix."

Trowa quirked an eyebrow at his comrade.

"So life threatening kidnappings and near fatal assaults are all simple problems?"

Heero chuckled and leaned back into his chair. Tired hands ran through his unruly hair, springing the wild bangs up even more.

"Compared to this, that's exactly what they are."

"Hm. I would say issues dealing with emotions are the only ones that could ever weigh over those that impose a physical threat." Trowa couldn't help but smirk. "You know...a very intelligent man once informed me that by following my emotions I would follow a path free of regrets, a correct path."

Heero brought his face up to look at his comrade, near forgotten memories flooding his mind once more. Trowa was pleased to have caught his full attention, so he continued.

"You know, when I found Middie several months after the end of the war, I wasn't sure of how to approach her. She had betrayed me before, and I understood her reasons for doing so but it still didn't seem right to accept her back into my life. No matter how strongly I felt to keep her close. But to be honest I really felt like I didn't want to loose her again, it had been so long. In the end I did what you told me and I held on to her." He turned his gaze and caught Heero's eyes. "I think it's the most correct choice I have ever made in my life."

Heero was listening intently. He watched as Trowa got up from his seat and headed to the door. He gave Heero a final look before entering the cabin, leaving the pilot to once again think over what to do.

But he was done thinking.

He couldn't believe he had been so blind as to ignore that valuable piece of information Odin had once told him. It would be a risk to confess to her, they were sure to come across so many problems if engaged in a relationship. But for once he didn't care. He would do as he had so longed to do for some time now, and take on whatever was to come ahead. Nothing would be easy from here on, but he was willing to make it through for her. There would be no more looking back, no more thinking about what was more beneficial, no more regrets.

'Tonight, I'll talk to her tonight.'

It was settled then and in good time as the rest of the gang came out with their belongings. They were ready to leave and all of them grouped outside to ride the limo back to the house.

Heero got up to join his friends as they walked toward the waiting stretch limo. He found himself walking right behind Relena, who had thus far avoided any eye contact with him. His eyes gazed at her honey blonde hair as it swayed with her every step, setting him in a hypnotic trance.

Relena could feel his eyes bearing into the back of her head, his firm steps following the steady ones of her own. His closeness made her annoyed and excited at the same time, as if she were anticipating him to reach out and touch her any second now. Her mind was so boggled up about the man behind her that it was too late to take note of the rocky road she was now walking over.

Heero's mind worked with lightning speed the second it noticed her falter over a large rock and tumble for the ground. His limbs reached for her and managed to securely grab her by the waist, holding her back from the fall. It all happened so swiftly that Relena was slightly shocked when she felt strong arms hold her tightly and keep her standing. Seconds later she felt a body pressed behind her, his head right beside hers...

"You ok?"

Chills ran up and down her body, and her cheeks ignited with heat. His voice was low and his breath tickled her ear making her body freeze completely. It was just one of those effects he had on her.

"I'm fine." She let out quickly and snapped out of his grip. It had taken her a few seconds to shake out of her frozen state and get her limbs to move once more. She walked away hastily, not even thanking him for saving her. He stood there and watched her increase the distance between them. It had felt so good to hug her close to his body, to take in her scent. The atmosphere around him now seemed to grow colder with every step she took.

She was still upset with him, and he wanted more than ever to talk to her. But he would have to wait for the right time.

vvvvvvvv

The gang arrived home some time later, feeling relieved to get a chance to bask in their showers and cool down. At 8 o'clock, their three comrades were to arrive, so that they all would go out for dinner.

It was now 7:45, and everyone had gathered downstairs. Charlie, Ray and Mark arrived within 5 minutes, with Charlie ushering his friends over to their ride for the night, the black stretch limo. Everyone fit quite comfortably, except for Heero. As a matter of fact he was feeling far from comfortable.

Mark had exuberantly plopped himself right beside Relena and was babbling non-stop. Every tap, touch, nudge he gave her made Heero's slit eyes narrow even more. Relena didn't seem to mind, in fact she was enjoying herself even more than yesterday.

"Hey cool it pal, we don't want any security showing up like last time." Duo whispered to the fuming soldier beside him. Heero's deathly glare came down upon his colleague. Duo whimpered slightly.

"We have arrived!"

The driver pulled up in front of a lovely restaurant, it was decorated fancily and yet withheld a casual environment.

Well it better have considering the fact that everyone showed up in jeans. A good uneventful two hours later, the gang finished their dinner and walked to about the middle of the local park located right beside the shopping area.

"Hey I don't know about you guys but Anna and I were planning on visiting the Kalua Ohalu Caf'. Your welcome to join us if you like." Charlie took Anna's hand in his own as he said this.

"It sounds wonderful but if it's alright with you, Dorothy and I would like to visit the Fine Arts Gallery."

"Sounds fun Q-man!" Duo cut off his blonde friend. "Well since Hilde and I are going to the Karaoke bar, I guess we should all spend the night to ourselves. How does that sound."

Most everyone agreed. The couples departed leaving Heero, Relena, and Mark.

Seeing this as his golden opportunity, Heero gently gripped Relena's arm, making her turn towards him in an instant.

"I need to talk to you."

Her wide eyes bore into his, trying to find any hint of feeling in his cold stare. But she found none.

Overcome with a sudden irritation she shrugged her arm out of his grip and looked away, her voice heavy with annoyance.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about."

Mark watched her retreat from Heero's figure so he instantly came to stand by her side.

"Come on Relena let's go take a walk."

Mark offered her his arm, and she took it quietly. Heero was quick to glide right in front of their path, blocking their way.

"Your not going anywhere, I need to speak with her."

Relena was about to respond when she heard another voice stop her comment. Mark came to stand right in front of her.

"Look Heero she obviously doesn't want to talk to you so why don't you back off?"

Mark was ordering Heero? This wasn't going to be pretty.

Heero had an obvious look of amusement glistening in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at the brunette, glaring at him like he was a shriveling rat in his way.

"Pathetic." Heero mumbled as he sternly shoved Mark aside and grabbed Relena's arm. "Let's go."

Relena protested forcefully, pulling back with whatever force she had in her petite form. His grip wasn't strong enough to harm her, but it sure wasn't an easy one to break.

"HEY! LET HER GO!"

Heero turned sharply, ready to scare the small competition away.

But the words never left his mouth; instead the side of his face collided with the fist of his fiery opponent.

Relena let out a sharp gasp. She backed away slightly, now that his hold had released her. The hit hadn't sent him flying, nor had it moved his body. Instead he just stood there, face turned from the force of the blow. He closed his eyes and released a forced breath of air. Mark watched silently, chest heaving from his hard breathing. He could feel bitter fear seeping its way into his body, clashing with the bravery that had occupied him just moments ago.

Heero turned his head and shifted his neck to the side, cracking the joint. He made no move to attack Mark, and instead took off his left shoe.

Relena looked horrified.

'Oh my God, he's going to beat him up with his shoe.'

And then baffled...

'Why is he taking off the sole?'

And again to horrified...

'I-Is that a...?'

"A gun!" Mark gasped and froze in his spot. Heero had the pistol raised to Mark's face, staring at him with a most deathly glare.

"Your lucky I had this by me or else I probably would have beat the shit out of you. Now get out of here before I start choosing which limbs to sink these bullets into."

Mark looked towards Relena who was furiously waving her hand, motioning him to leave. It didn't take him 2 seconds for him to turn around and run like there was no tomorrow.

Relena glared at the back of Heero's head, temper rising considerably.

Once Mark had disappeared from sight, Heero turned and looked towards Relena. He could tell that she was probably mentally cursing him in seven different languages.

"Heero...why do you have a gun with you? On this VACATION."

"Duo forgot to disarm me when he brought me here. I'm going to have a good talk with security once we get back. They didn't even detect it."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Relena listen I just want to clear up something with you."

She sighed deeply, knowing there was no way out of this. She didn't feel like walking away...alone...in the park... at night. So she did the only thing she could do, fold her arms and stare at him, waiting for him to speak up.

Heero was relieved to see her stand there instead of stubbornly walking off. Things weren't looking too bad so far.

He walked up to her and stood before her, eyes darting from the ground before his feet to her stern look.

"About today..."

"What about it?"

"What I said to you at the waterfall, it wasn't completely true. You misunderstood me ."

"Oh really? Well it seemed to me like you meant it."

He looked at her somewhat lividly. "Meant it? How could I have meant it? I didn't even agree to any of the accusations you brought up."

"Accusations? Come on Heero, I merely suggested, its your silence that's answered the questions."

"That's not true, I didn't agree to anything."

"Well what about your 'answer' when I asked if you were just playing around with me yesterday."

"Relena I would never do that to you and you know it."

"You said you couldn't be with me because it wasn't right, and all I could make of that is that you don't care about me enough to want to be with me."

"I do care about you, look I was just feeling unsure then alright?"

"It was only a few hours ago. Feelings don't change within a matter of minutes."

"My feelings didn't change Relena, I was just . . . confused. "

It grew eerily silent. Heero was looking intently at Relena, trying to figure out the sudden sad expression in her face.

"Heero, you...you said you didn't love me."

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"Never."

"Yes." She raised her voice, her frustration and pain seeping out of her in warm tears. She roughly slid her hand across her cheek to wipe away the escaping droplets. "You didn't reply when I asked if it was what you were trying to tell me. Do you have any idea how crushed I was? You led me on Heero, you never cared about me and then you just used me for some, some-"

"Relena stop it. You know that's not true."

"Oh yeah?!" She spit out the words like venom, staring at him with wet eyes. "Then tell me Heero, for once, for the last time just tell me. Tell me what's true."

This was it. The wrong words and even the lack of some could crush his chances forever. There was no turning back now.

He sighed deeply, taking her hands in his own. His face was stern, but it still held some softness.

"The truth is tha-" And just when he was about to free himself of the long carried burden, his least favorite person emerged to ruin the moment.

And it wasn't Duo.

"The truth my dear..." Chills ran down Heero's spine at the familiar icy voice. "...is that your little admirer picked a very wrong person to mess with."

The ex-gundam pilot turned to see none other that the man he had been keeping an eye out for, ever since their unpleasant meeting in the club.

"Mason Alkern."

"Well, looks like someone has done their homework." He chuckled madly. "Well what a coincident, so have I. I knew there was something familiar about that girl when I saw her. Relena Peacecraft, my-my what a catch."

Relena didn't like the way the man was smiling at her. His eyes glistened with pure mischief and revenge.

"I'm sure I can get a good amount of money keeping you as my hostage."

"You're not going to lay one finger on her."

Heero drew his gun, only to hear numerous safety switches click off. His eyes darted to the dark figures approaching them.

"I told you you'd be outnumbered. Now please lower your weapon."

The Wing pilot's pistol dropped to the grass beneath him. Things weren't looking too well. Heero counted a good 13 men with his swift glance. He could feel Relena clutching the back of his shirt as they all crept closer and stood around them in a circle. He had to think quickly if he was going to get them out. It was fairly dark, a definite advantage.

Mason raised his gun to Heero's head, clicking his safety off as well.

"I was thinking about whether I should give you a slow painful death, but I figure the faster I get rid of you the better. Then I could leave the little lady there all alone and helpless, making it easier to keep her captive. I really have you to thank, if it weren't for you I would have never sought revenge enough to notice my rare catch. With the money I'll make from her captivity I'll be one of the wealthiest men alive."

"You're crazy. Do you actually think you won't get caught?"

"Oh don't worry about me, I have a good strategy set out to get me out of this." He started walking slowly towards Heero. "And it doesn't have you in the picture."

Mason's gun was now a foot away from Heero's face.

'No way. After all I've been through I'm not going to die at some strangers hands.'

And then there was the fact that he was surrounded by over a dozen armed men, with one particular one only a foot away. He could practically smell the strong scent of bullets waiting to be fired. No matter what, he had to get Relena out of there alive and out of their hands...

"Wait!"

Relena's voice snapped him out of his rushing thoughts. She shifted to stand in front of him, making Mason lower his gun an inch lower.

"Wait! Don't shoot him. You have me to take as your prisoner, so just let him go."

Mason erupted in a roar of laughter. The way it cackled in the cool night air made Relena sick to her stomach.

"Miss Peacecraft do you actually think your negotiations will work with me? Please spare me! My sole purpose was to kill him. But for your humorous effort I will allow him to have some final words." Heero gently moved Relena away from the gun's range, his eyes staring boldly into those of his enemy. "Well boy, do you have anything to say?"

Heero was seriously short on time. Here he was at point blank range and all he could come up with was to knock Alcern's attention away just enough so that he could duck to the floor and bring his assailant down. Then the darkness could play its role in allowing them to escape without notice, just enough to get help.

For once in his life, Heero was behind the fatal point of a gun, with actual worry of being killed. Here he was, about to confess his feelings for the woman he cared so deeply for, only to be brought into a situation that could ultimately lead to his death. But he wasn't going to give up without a fight. There was one last option left, one that was completely dependent on the woman next to him.

"Yeah I have something to say."

He looked towards Relena who was watching with widened eyes.

"Purse up gun."

Mason stared at Heero as if he had grown a second head.

"What did you say?"

"Purse up gun."

Heero didn't take his eyes off Relena who now looked back at him with a small smirk.

"Alright you psycho say goodn-OOF!"

With a great force Relena swung her purse under the gun, smacking the nozzle up. The surprise hit fired a shot that got all the other men in a frenzy.

"Relena down!"

Heero pulled her to the ground to avoid any free shots that were being fired. He guided her away from the chaos and found a goo hiding spot behind a tree trunk. The darkness worked well to keep them hidden, but that wasn't the only thing working to their advantage.

Sirens could be heard, coming closer to the area of the ambush.

"Shit! The police!" One of the men shouted and the others looked around nervously.

"Shut up idiots! Your letting them get away. That girl's worth more than your whole life! Now find her!"

They all scattered, trying to locate the escapees. Heero stood still behind the hidden shelter , Relena was huddled close to his chest. He gave her a final look once the nearby footsteps had disappeared.

"On the count of three we head for the road ok? It's right down that way but we have to make a run for it."

Relena nodded her head, fervently. The sirens were very close and she could hear the voices of men all around.

"One, two, THREE!"

The two lunged out from behind their shelter and made a run for it. Several of the men, including Mason caught sight of them and dashed after. Gunshots rang, nearly missing the two escaping figures. Heero could hear Mason crudely shouting instructions to his men, but the voices were drowned out as they approached the road not too far away. He couldn't see police lights but he could still hear the echoing of sirens.

'Shit, I don't think those police are coming here.'

A powerful gunshot rang out, but this time it was closer to its target than before. Heero felt the bullet scrape his arm, grazing the side. It burned and stung but he kept running, his hold on Relena never loosening one bit.

They reached the sidewalk now, but there were no pedestrians in sight. Heero stopped momentarily to find an escape route and spotted the busy shopping center not too far away.

"This way!"

Relena's ankle was burning now, she could feel her muscles pounding with pain. Her teeth gritted with every step until her leg gave out against her will and sent her to the floor.

"Ukkh! Shit! Heero it's my ankle."

"Hold on." He bent down to pick her up, knowing that the extra weight would completely torture his injured back. A bullet sped right beside his ear, leaving a small trickle of blood.

"Don't move a muscle."

Mason had caught up, and so had his gang of men. They resumed their position around the two, each huffing heavily from the exasperating run.

"Pathetic fool you're only stalling you death. Now get up, I wouldn't want to accidentally shoot the lady there."

Relena watched horrified as Heero stood to his feet beside her sitting form. Heero glared dangerously at Mason who in turn aimed the gun straight at his head.

Suddenly a flashing object flew out of the neighboring street, followed by several other speeding ones.

"No! Shit!!" Mason cursed once he caught site of the approaching police cars. Heero saw this as his moment. With a powerful hit of his hand he smacked the gun out of Mason's grip, sending it twirling into the air. The blonde man's eyes bulged as he felt Heero's fist sink deep into his gut. He gasped for air and wheezed as he feel to his knees, looking angrily at his men.

"Haac! Ah! What are you-gasp- waiting for? Shoot him!"

The police cars slid to their sides, several feet from the group. Car doors flew open as policemen piled out and came into their defensive positions, with their guns held out. Relena caught Mark come out of one of the cars and point at Heero. Another police vehicle pulled up, this one a large van. Out came Quatre, Duo, Anna, and the rest of the gang. Relena could hear the girls gasp in shock.

"This is the Maui State Police! Drop your weapons and raise your hands above your head. Cooperate or we will be forced to fire!"

Mason's men looked around nervously and slowly dropped their weapons. Their leader looked furiously as each raised their hands in retreat.

"Damn worthless idiots..." He muttered under his breath. He caught a glimpse of a gun dropped near him and his eyes narrowed in evil delight.

Heero raised his hands, indicating that he was unarmed. He looked towards Relena who now stood up with much effort but maintained her balance.

"Don't shoot him he's with me."

The chief of police instantly recognized her and nodded.

Relena came to Heero holding on to his shirt as the police slowly instructed the felons to get on the floor to be taken in.

But Mason had other plans.

"If I cannot have her... then NO ONE WILL!" The crazy man screamed as he grabbed the gun and fired several rounds at where Heero and Relena were standing.

Heero felt a sharp pain in his head and all throughout his body as he brought Relena down in a swift lunge. The second he felt his body hit the floor, he opened his eyes to see gray blurs, until they all molded together into a deep darkness...

vvvvvvvvv

Heh heh, I hate cliffhangers but I just had to put one.

Lover's Quarrel will be updated shortly; I just got to find the time to write it. So watch out for that sequel coming soon ;)

I'll update AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!


	14. Confession Is Bliss

I'm so sooorrryyyy , I have been TOO BUSY lately. AP Bio, MUN, and volleyball practice double-teamed with homework to beat the crap out of me for these past two months. BUT I SURVIVED! Yup! No AP or VB so I'm finally free. Hope you guys enjoy this because I also experienced some major writer's block. Yikes! Anyhooos.

Thanks to all who reviewed and to those who are still reading this long neglected fic. I LOVE YOU ALL!

I don't own Gundam Wing.

vvvvvvvvv

They were all seated, faces solemn. A heavy feeling hung in the room, choking any joy that had dared to enter. Just a few rooms down, their friend lay, motionless...but very much alive.(A.N. I can't believe you guys thought I would kill Heero! Come on! Those two didn't go all this way so that he can die!.)

The only concern was whether it would stay that way.

Zechs got up from his seat, walking towards the glossy window overlooking the pitch-black sea. As he moved, his eyes drifted over the slumped figure of his sister. She sat there with her head hanging low, eyes frozen on a ring that fumbled through her pale fingers. He was overwhelmingly relieved to know she had not been injured and yet his heart sank at her sight. He would be blind to not notice the feelings she had for Heero, and he could feel her anxiety floating around her body. He stopped inches away from the glass, eyes searching the darkness outside, glancing at the rare lights that cut through the velvety blackness.

It had been about 2 hours since they arrived at the hospital and he knew that everyone was exhausted. He looked towards Charlie who was seated beside Anna, his hand gently stroking that of her own.

"Charlie." His voice ran smooth and low, alerting the dark haired man.

Charlie stood up, sending his girlfriend a reassuring look before coming beside Zechs.

"What's up?"

"I want you to take the girls back to the mansion, they're better off getting some rest. I'll stay here just incase anything comes up."

Charlie nodded and walked over to the group. The girls were very hesitant to leave, but they knew better than to go against Zechs' words. Zechs suggested that Ray and Mark return as well, seeing as there was not much they could do there.

Relena refused to budge, not to Zech's surprise. He was about to respond when Noin came beside her and sent Zech's a warning look. Convincing this stubborn politician to leave was going to be a waste of time.

Half an hour passed after Charlie had left with the group. Relena's head rose for a moment to slowly look across at the four gundam pilots and her brother. Noin, who had decided to stay as well, was seated beside her, her face staring at the empty wall with a look that indicated her mind was lost in thought.

"Mr. Peacecraft."

Seven heads shot up at the intruding voice. A tall man in a doctor's coat approached and shook Zech's hand.

"Hello sir, I'm Dr. Warren I believe you are the people who brought in the young man about 2 hours ago. Haden Yuki?"(A.N. Yeah it's an alias. Guess whose? )

"That's correct."

"Well, I have some news to deliver concerning your friend."

The doctor looked at the staring faces around him, all of which looked caught on their last breath.

"The injury to his head was not a direct shot, we fixed it up with about 11 stitches. The bullet deeply grazed his head but did not penetrate the skull. The side opposite that grazed by the bullet hit the ground rather forcefully, so he is suffering a concussion, nothing serious. We found two other wounds, one on his arm. It seemed to have been the result of a near missed bullet..." The man stopped to scratch his nose and took in a deep sigh before continuing. "Unfortunately there was a direct hit to his upper arm. The wound will take some time to heal, but it still poses no threat to his future mobility. It cost him some blood but he'll manage. I'm still amazed by all the bullets he missed, especially the near fatal one to his head." The doctor pointed to his head, indicating where the bullet had breached.

"Anyway, he is still unconscious. We recently put him on pain killers, so he might be out for another while. Other than that, he seems to be doing just fine."

Relena exhaled her long kept breath, relief rushing through her body.

"Can we see him?" She didn't sound too tired, but the exhaustion in her face gave it all away.

"Yes, but only one at a time. If it gets too crowded in there you'll be knocking all the equipment around. Heh heh."

The pilots went in first, checking up on their irregularly silent comrade. Zechs and Noin came with Relena as she entered the room, despite Dr. Warren's request. Relena looked him over with a sharp pain searing through her gut. He lay still, with his pale face tilted to the side. Bandages encircled part of his head, protecting the wound left by the speeding missile. There were IV's and monitors clinging to him, his upper left arm covered with a strong white cloth.

And for a moment it hit her. The fact that this seemingly invincible man was actually far from immortal. If that shot had been any more accurate, she would have lost him in a heartbeat. Just like that, no more Heero. She felt hot tears swell in her eyes as the thoughts swarmed through her head.

"Leave me, please."

Noin sent a concerned look towards her husband. He gripped her shoulder reassuringly and slowly headed out the door.

Relena heard the door shut behind them, leaving her with her fallen hero. She took a seat beside him and stared at his features once more. Soft fingers extended towards the clammy ones of the patient before her, gently holding on to his still hand.

Her mouth searched for words to speak, but found none. The tears that had waited patiently on the tip of her eyelids escaped their temporary restraints and ran down her cheek. She didn't hold it back any more, all the strain from the day and from all she could remember just poured out of her as she bowed her head and cried silently...until the pitying sandman sent her into a deep sleep.

vvvvvvvv

It had to be one of the most odd awakenings he had ever experienced. He could feel his consciousness awakening, but his lids refused to open. He shifted his sore body, and felt a strange numbing pain in his arm and head.

'Where am I ?'

His lids stirred open, taking in the afternoon glow coming from the window beside him.

'Monitors, IV, white washed walls....funny smell.....great I'm in a hospital.'

He looked down towards his arm, noticing the heavy bandaging surrounding it.

'What happened yesterday? I don't even remember how I got here.'

He shifted into a seating position, which to his surprise was easy to attain. It was then that he actually noticed the sleeping figure before him. Her arms were folded on the bedside, nestling her head in their soft nest. He saw a blanket around her shoulders and smirked at her resting form. She must have fallen asleep beside him.

He couldn't see her face but he knew she must have been exhausted. He gently brushed a few strands of hair away, giving way to a clearer vision of her glowing cheek. She must have felt his touch, even in her dreaming state, for she began to stir.

Violet eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by glistening Prussian blue ones.

"Oh my gosh...Heero!"

Her arms flew around his neck instantly, and he tried his best to resist the pain that suddenly bombarded his muscles.

"Ah! I'm sorry I forgot about your injuries!"

She came off of him but remained in a sitting position directly beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too great."

"Your arm?"

"Numb."

"What about your head? Back? Any pain at all?"

"Not really. And you?"

"Oh me? I-I'm fine. I was really worried about you." She lowered her face down to stare at her hands once more.

"I can see that." She sent him a questioning gaze as he brought his hand up to her cheek. His thumb ran across a faint line left by the tears she had so freely wept.

"Oh."

She suddenly brought her hand up to her face, blushing from his discovery.

"Ok, so I was really really worried about you."

He chuckled at her silly smile. His eyes took in the very features he had memorized, but they looked over her in a new light. Relena brought an arm up to his bruised cheek, running her thumb gently over the wounded skin. She spoke in a low, whispered tone.

"Why does it always take one of these horrible events to remind me of how easily I can lose you?"

He could see pain swimming in her eyes. A sad, hopeless feeling of longing and exhaustion.

"Hn. I feel your pain."

She sent him a quizzical glance. Heero took her hand in his own, bringing his arm up to claim the one that was caressing his cheek. He could feel her small hands in the barrier of his own, warm, sheltered.

"When I had that gun right at my head, I realized that I was so close to death once again, but this time it felt different. For once I was concerned with getting us both out of it alive."

He looked to see if she was following, yet her look held the same questioning gaze.

"You know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because I didn't want it all to end without telling you something you really deserve to know."

"...And what is that?"

Heero leaned in towards her. Her eyes widened with surprise as she felt his lips stop right before hers, his breath tickling her face. His eyes were open, cutting through the glossy ones of her own. Her mind was set on his every word and action, and just as her head was blurring from his close proximity, his next words came as a strong bolt into her body.

"That I'm in love with you."

It didn't take half a second for him to finally capture her lips. Relena was dumbstruck for a moment, but she recovered quickly, closing her eyes and bringing her hands up to run across his jaw and neck. The kiss was fairly short and gentle, and Heero slightly withdrew to look into her eyes, giving her a chance to respond to him if she should.

She did respond indeed. With a teary smile, but a completely glistening one. She leaned in towards him and whispered to his lips as he had just done.

"You know what?"

"Hn."

"I love you too."

His smile lifted her soul to an unimaginable level. She could feel her heart skip a beat as he leaned in for another kiss.

'He loves me...'

The words were the last to pass through her head, as she kissed him back with a long awaiting passion. Her arms moved and wrapped tightly around his neck, careful as to not pressure his injuries too much. He on the other hand didn't seem to take notice of his wounds as he brought his arms around her back and pressed her closer to his body. He couldn't think of anything besides how right it felt to touch her this way. Her every movement over his body heated him with delight, and his hands couldn't seem to stop caressing her. Her lips were blessed with sweetness as his tongue touched them before dueling with her own.

The kiss deepened with each passing second until it became almost impossible to breath from the lack of air. They pulled apart, eyes opening to lock on to the other pair. Relena smiled and snuggled into his embrace, allowing him to place his chin just above her head.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Relena jumped into Heero's lap at the sudden barging in of a familiar braided pilot who was now balancing chocolates and flowers in his hand. Heero's eyes narrowed instinctively as he prepared to address the frolicking Duo, but his words were cut off by much louder ones.

"DUO MAXWELL! ARE YOU INSANE?! HE'S ASLEEP GET OUT O-" Hilde came in after him, stopping just as she saw the two staring figures.

"Oh Heero you're awake!"

"See I told you he'd be up by now."

"Don't you even start with me! This is a hospital not a child's birthday party, you can't go around yelling off the top of you lungs."

"Ah come on babe it's too depressing here I had to brighten the mood. And what better to bring a smile to your face that chooocoooolate." Duo hugged the boxes, dreaming of the sweet contents they withheld. Hilde rolled her eyes and turned towards the two lovers.

"Hee hee, you too, you were at it again huh?" Duo smiled mischievously.

"Again?" Hilde sang with curiosity.

"Yup, you should have seen them yesterday, wow they were all ov-"

"Maxwell! Stop disturbing the silence there are sick people here!"

Milliardo burst in with a rage that equaled that of a Spanish bull being taunted by a red cape. His eyes caught his sister sitting in Heero's lap, and they narrowed sharply.

"May I ask what's going on here?"

Regaining her wits from the sudden surprise Relena quickly got up off of Heero to sit beside him and regained her poised stance, her cheeks heavy with blush.

"Nothing, Duo just surprised us that's all."

Relena looked innocently at her brother's stern face, and yet she was completely unaware that he was mentally smirking.

"So Heero which one do you want?" Duo approached his friend with the opened box of Belgian chocolates, "this caramel colored one looks mighty good!"

Heero rubbed his temples with whatever energy was left in his arms and let out a deep sigh.

"Actually I'd prefer if you just leave me alone."

Heero looked at his friend and immediately regretted doing so. Duo was putting on his best puppy dogface and whimpering as he inched the box closer to Heero.

"Duo..."

**_googly eyes googly eyes_**

"No..."

**_whimper whimper_**

"I'm warning you..."

**_pout pout pout_**

"Fine!"

Heero's patience was abnormally low at the moment so he took the box and placed it beside him, hoping to put an end to Duo's horrible acting.

"Now please leave."

"Hey! Your gona eat all that yourself?! Ever heard about sharing?"

"DUO!!" All the voices in the room rang out in unison.

"Alright alright sheeesh!"

Suddenly a large crowd of people piled in through the door, each poking their heads in further to see the commotion.

"Heero! Thank goodness your awake!" Quatre smiled brightly and came to stand beside his friend.

The whole gang came in, crowding around their awoken friend, glad to see him doing well. The commotion attracted several nurses to the room, until the doctor finally came and ushered the crowd out, saying that they needed to give him more time to rest.

Relena remained beside Heero as the room emptied out. Trowa looked back at the two as he exited through the door, a gentle smirk lighting his face. He closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone.

"Get some rest Heero, with luck we can get you out of here within a few hours." Relena smiled gently and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Heero felt the electricity run through his veins at her mere show of affection, and he felt like doing anything but sleeping.

"Let's just go now." He attempted to rise from his bed, but firm hands held his shoulder back. He raised his head to meet the firm look in Relena's eyes, of which he immediately challenged with his own.

"Don't even think about it. They still have to run one more full examination on you before you can leave, and trust me you need it. This is the only hospital on this side of the island so we can't risk any more emergencies."

He decided not to challenge her further, though his stern look remained plastered on his face. The alarm clock read 2:45, he had been out for over 12 hours.

"Alright, fine. But I'm not staying another night here."

She smiled at him as he folded his arms in a stubborn stance.

"Thank you."

She hugged him gently, snuggling into him as his arms found their way around her. His hand moved in a repetitive motion as it ran through her golden locks and down her back. Relena withdrew a little to look him in the eyes, giving him a perfect opportunity to lean in for another long desired kiss. It was short and simple, but nonetheless sweet.

"Get some rest." Relena spoke softly and got up towards the door. "I'll see you later."

He nodded his consent, eyes glued on her holy figure as she smiled and left the room. The clicking of the door snapped him out of his trance, and for once he was completely alone again. He sighed deeply, leaning back into his bed. His chest felt so light, his heart freed of a long ridden burden. He still found it hard to swallow, how those three simple words meant so much and cured him of his loneliness. He had finally confessed and had been returned the very feelings he had desired. Nothing could make him happier right now, as he drifted off to sleep with images of her fresh in his mind.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Personally it isn't my favorite chapter but HEY! He confessed! Woopeee! An Epilogue coming shortly, UNLESS you guys want more than one chapter, its all up to you so LEAVE A REVIEW!

vvvvvvvv

R&R


	15. Ending of a Beautiful Vacation

Well before you all kill me for not updating in ages hear me excuse.....

**Sniff** the end is coming soon and im gona miss all you guys. Thanks so much for supporting this fic and encouraging me, it's been great I promise to write more fics after this one.

I don't own Gundam Wing even though I should. :P

And now my excuse...OH HEY LOOK THE FIC IS STARTING!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

'Mmm hungry… now I know what Duo feels like all the time.'

Heero's mind groaned. He was glad to be back in the mansion, sheltered in the comfort of his cozy room but his sleep had escaped him.

His eyes rolled lazily towards the clock that was mercilessly surrounded by at least 5 medications cases..

'6:12 AM …that's 10 hours of sleep, must be a record.'

They had brought him back the night before and the second he reached his bed he was out in a flash. And here he was at 6 o'clock in the morning, eyes wide open, glued to the dimly lit ceiling. You'd think that after being attacked several times in less than a week his body would be craving more sleep. He watched the slow figures move sluggishly on the ceiling, morphing into different colors now and then.

He stubbornly rubbed his eyes to shake away the hallucinations, but seeing as this failed he slowly inched himself up out of his laying position. Careful as to not agitate his numb wounds he slowly shifted himself finally managed to get out of bed, grabbing on to various objects for little support.

He wobbled his way to the living room and froze in his place, taking in the sight that he was sure he would never ever see again.

There in the massive living room lay all his friends, sprawled on the floor fast asleep. Some were covered in blankets, other were covered in each other… the most amusing were Zechs and Wufei who looked like they were cuddling.(AN hm how did that happen? snicker snicker!). They must have stayed with him just to be on the safe side. He smiled softly as he looked over his friends, and for once actually felt the true value of their friendship.

Everyone was there, even Charlie and Anna who had fallen sleep behind one of the couches. Heero's gaze wandered around to Catherine with her one arm strangling her little brother as he had his armed rapped around Middie. To say the rest were in more amusing forms would merely be an understatement.

And so the mischievous side of him took control, playing a smirk across his face. He limped back to his room and dug out the camera Relena had left from a few days back (A.N. remember Duo's little prank that backfired? Chapter 5 if you're lost…). Within no time he was up and around snapping pictures of everyone in their _interesting_ positions; taking different angles and combinations. It was just too amusing and he found himself having to muffle his snickering a few times. Now blackmail could be added to his many methods of getting the job done…

There was only space for 1 more picture left before he realized someone was missing…

'Where's Relena?'

Heero couldn't seem to locate her in the pile of bodies, so he continued roaming around as steadily as his limbs could take him. His paranoid side was about to take control when he came across a sleeping figure huddled on the large sofa chair in front of the fireplace. The fire was still burning, and there was Relena snuggled under a blanket, sound asleep on the massive squishy chair.

Heero smiled. She was pretty damn cute when she slept.

He stood there staring at her face, as it was lit by the glow of the fireplace. It looked sooo cozy…

The Japanese pilot felt a sudden drowsiness overcome him just by looking at Relena. He crept beside her under the blanket, careful as to not awaken her. She reacted almost immediately to his warmth and snuggled into his arms, nuzzling her head under his chin. He held her firmly, one arm draped around her shoulder, holding her to him, while the other injured one rested on his side.

Taking the camera in his free hand, he raised it up a foot or two away from them. Resting his cheek on her head, he looked at the lens from the corner of his eye with a light sleepy, smirk.

CLICK!

No more picture space left. Letting the camera fall gently to the carpeted floor, he looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms and placed a kiss on her head. He couldn't imagine what he would do without her, now with them finally free of their barriers, he could finally express his feelings for her without having to ever hold back. If it felt this good to be in love and be loved in return, then there was nothing more in the world that he could ever ask for…

(AN. Come, all of us together….AWWWWWWWWW!!!)

Duo: Shhhh! The next scene is starting!

CrimsonDragon010: Oh sorry!…..How did you get in-

Duo:SHHH!

vvvvvvvvvvv

The living room was silent, now lightened by gold, and all were asleep except…

"Heero?"

Relena's whisper was hardly heard by the pilot, who remained in his sleeping state with his arms around her figure. She never recalled him being there when she fell asleep last night, after everyone decided to stay in his room to keep a close eye on him. He must have woken up and come there.

She smiled gently at him, bringing her hand up to move away the brown locks that curtained his eyes. She wasn't surprised when he began to stir, there was little that could escape this soldier even when he was asleep. Prussian eyes slowly opened and gazed upon Relena's glowing face.

"Hey."

"Good morning Heero. Sleep well?"

"For the past hour or two, yes."

She smiled at him and snuggled closer.

"How are your wounds?"

"Numb. Hope it'll stay that way."

She looked up at him as he rubbed his eyes slowly and stopped to lean his head back.

"Heero…"

"Hn-"

She cut of his thoughts as she leaned up to place her lips on his. He was slightly startled, but melted into her as he tightened his hold on her and kissed her back with increasing passion… 'sigh' that is of course until…

"CAAAARRREEEBBEEAAARRRSSS!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!GEETTT THEM OFF OF MEEEE!!!" Yelled the lovable braided baka, springing up like a jack in the box and running around the whole living quarters.(AN. 4 U IVORY G)

Heero and Relena immediately broke apart from the outburst and Heero had to grab onto her wristto keep her from falling off his lap. The others were sprung out of their sleep in shock, looking around frantically to find the source of the noise.

Hilde fumbled around in her spot, moving random limbs out of her way. "What the hell was th-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Duo ran back into the room and stopped to catch his breath, panting heavily. Violet eyes looked up to meet the annoyed glares of others.

"Whew! Just a bad dream. Whoa! Haha that was a close one, darn carebears almost had me i-."

A massive bombardment of pillows knocked the poor Duo off his feet. Everyone moved sluggishly in their waking moments and slowly got up one by one.

"Someone wake up Heero he has to take his medicine." Groaned Sally while she watched with confusion as Wufei and Zechs move apart with amazing speed. Strangely enough, both seemed to be blushing.

"You mean that medicine cabinet you emptied on the table?" Heero called from his snuggly spot by the fire, being noticed for the first time.

"Hey, he's up!" Duo bounced over to his friend, grinning sheepishly at the blushing woman in his lap. They crowded around him, pleased to see him recovering in good time.

"Stay right there I'll go bring your pills."

He groaned with annoyance, but was silenced immediately by Relena's warning glare.

"Heh heh check it out, your little sisters already taking him by the leash!" Duo punched Zechs' arm playfully, giving him his best wink.

Zechs: "Don't do that again."

Duo: "K. Sorry."

…..

HUUGGG!!!

Zech's yelled in fury as he tried to wrench off the braided pilot.

"What's wrong with you?! Get off of me!"

"Ah man! This is just the best trip ever!"

The rest couldn't help but laugh at the two. Even Zechs was starting to get hysterical…

vvvvvvvvvv

Sadly, the last day of their vacation arrived and the gang decided to take a submarine tour of the nearby coral reefs. Thanks to Charlie's connections and the Scuba Diving agency's thankfulness for catching the men who broke into their supply room a few days ago ( you know who), they got a free submarine tour.

They were all gathered in the main lobby room where the walls were lined with thick glass, allowing the view of the outside marine life to show.

The scene was dazzling. Different sea creatures of vibrant colors swam near with great curiosity before returning back to their place at the glistening reefs. Hilde and Duo bounced merrily from one side of the window to the other, pointing at the strange looking fish that floated by. Heero wondered which couple was more fascinated, Duo and Hilde or the big eyed fish that were now looking at his two friends in a strange fishy way.

'That's it. No more medications for me.'

Heero rubbed his temples and continued looking around from his seat in front of the window. Trowa and Middie stood silently surveying the surroundings, hands intertwined in another. Dorothy was clinging on to Quatre's arm as they walked down the hallway. Wufei was busy boasting about his homeland's famous seafood dishes, but in Heero's opinion Sally looked way too engrossed in the scenery to be paying any attention.

Feeling the seat shift beside him, Heero turned to where Relena just sat down.

"Enjoying the tour?" She smiled brightly.

It actually took some effort to refrain from saying one of the many a sarcastic retorts swimming through his head. So instead he just nodded.

"That's good to hear."

She gently leaned onto his shoulder resting her head at the crook if his neck. Her arms snuggled around his waist. Draping his arm around her petite figure, Heero relaxed into his seat. The two sat there in comfortable silence, watching the fish float by.

Within an hour, everyone was called into the main dinning room where the warm dinner was waiting.

"Oh boy! Mmm smells really good. Must be seafood."

"What else would they serve on an island you baka."

"Aw, why so mad Wuffers? Did the little fishies make fun of you?"

"Shut up Maxwell, before I throw you off this submarine and watch you swim your way back."

"Oh yeah? I dare ya!"

"Why you-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The two men flinched. Pure fear ran down their spines upon hearing their womans' voices. Hilde grabbed Duo by his braid and practically dragged him to his seat. Wufei resisted any physical force, but Sally's glare was enough to shut him up. Well for the moment anyway.

The dining room was extravagantly designed; a real beauty. But what caught Heero's attention were the endless rows of large silver platters being brought onto the massive table. Various fish, lobster, crab, salads galore, and even chicken? His stomach did a somersault in glee, he was starving. Ever since he was out of the hospital and onto several medications ( which Sally had to stuff down his throat) his appetite almost reach Duo's.

'_Almost_' he thought, watching Duo pile globs of globs of food onto his plate.

"Ahem before we begin," Quatre stood, a glass full of sparkling white wine in his hand. " I would like to propose a toast."

They all reached for their glasses, which had somehow 'magically' filled up with wine.(A.N. Yeah yeah, I know they're not past the drinking age but WHO CARES? Oh wait, I have to stop Heero form drinking he's on drugs ah! NO HEERO!)

Quatre smiled at his friends and continued, "To our vacation, which has been one of the best experiences of my life. I can't think of any other group of friends I would have rather spent my time with, and I am hoping we'll be back on another adventure like this one very soon,"

'Yeah sure, you and me both buddy-OW!'

Seeing the sarcasm in Heero's look, Relena was quick to elbow him. He returned her playful glare with one of his own, before returning his attention to Quatre.

"I think you'll all agree that this has been one crazy experience, so I'd like to thank my sister, Anna, and Charlie for their hospitality. Everyone here for all the memories we've shared…and of course Heero, who has once again proven how amazingly heroic he can be,"

"And some what destructive." Charlie added in with a mischievous smirk.

"And a lady's man." Duo winked at Relena, switching his gaze to Heero with a flashy smile.

"And conniving." Zechs glared from Heero to Relena.

"And in desperate need of another vacation after this one." Heero responded to all the looks.

Heero couldn't help but lighten up, as the others laughed out loud. Damn right he needed another vacation. Maybe he could get Relena to join him too…

"But honestly, this toast is for all of us. To an everlasting friendship and to many more enjoyable, happy times like this one. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The voices echoed and the glasses chimed.

It's safe to say, that the last meal of the trip was the most satisfying. Not only because the food was exquisite, but also because for once, everyone felt content.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Maui Airport, 9:00 AM.

"Oh! Goodbye you guys! Please come back really soon, you know you're welcome here any time."

Anna was close to tears as she bid her new close friends goodbye. She knew it would be a while before they would all be together again. Charlie stood beside her, bidding his goodbyes to Zechs and Noin.

"Keep in touch old friend, it's been a pleasure seeing you again." Zechs smiled naturally, shaking hands with his old comrade.

"You too Zechs, Noin. I'll call you up now and then. Take care you two!"

Anna hugged her little brother tightly, and she couldn't keep the tears back.

"Don't cry Anna. Hey, I promise to visit soon ok."

She smiled her tearful smile and nodded. Charlie enveloped her in his arms as the two watched the gang head into the plane. Trowa stood behind, watching his sister bid farewell to Ray. He felt a prickling pain in his heart to see her so upset about leaving. Ray was smiling and hugging her. Trowa noticed him whisper something in her ear, making her lighten up immensely. The two stared at each other before Catherine hugged him tightly and kissed him goodbye.

Middie came up to Catherine as she entered the plane, and hugged her comfortingly. Trowa walked behind the two most important women in his life, and brought his arms around both of their shoulders. The mood immediately lightened and the two girls laughed wholeheartedly.

Despite his injuries, Heero managed to store his luggage rather easily. Thanks to some help from Relena. Ok maybe a lot of help from Relena. He made sure they were locked safely and securely, arguing that if there were to be an emergency then it would be a potential health hazard of they were to fall out of place and block the walkway. Relena rolled her eyes and dragged him down into the seat.

Feeling the plane lift off and ascend to its cruising height, Heero relaxed in his seat, tired eyes roaming to where the stuartist was covering safety procedures. Naturally this became utterly boring so he turned to the passenger to his right. Relena was too busy gazing out the window to notice him staring straight at her. It was her God-given talent to sense his eyes on her but at the moment she was totally oblivious. This could only mean one thing…

"Relena?"

"Hm?" Her gaze remained unbroken.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine."

He could sense a dreaminess in her tone. He still didn't have all of her attention.

"Hey…" He brought his hand to the side of her face, gently brushing the loose strands behind her ear. His touch did the trick. She turned to him, a mild inquiry in her look. "Something's bothering you."

"No Heero it's fine really."

She was about to turn her head back to the window when his fingers caught her chin, bringing her face closer to his. His eyes did all the talking. She sighed. The concerned look in those Prussian blue orbs melted her immediately.

"It's silly really. You'll think I'm being paranoid."

"Try me."

She gave him a final look before dropping her head to look at his hands, now caressing hers gently.

"I've just been thinking about how it'll be when we go back to the same old routine. Our relationship I mean. Same old meetings and procedures and publicity an-"

She was immediately silenced by his finger covering her lips. Moving his hand slowly, he caressed her soft lips with his thumb before proceeding to bring his face inches away from hers.

"Nothing will ever change between us. I won't let it."

He pressed his lips to her gently, engaging in a tender kiss. She sighed against him, bringing her arms around his shoulders where they ran through his chocolaty brown hair. Within seconds he was wanting more, savoring her sweet taste as his tongue battled hers. She moaned as the kiss became more passionate, feeling his hands crawl behind her back and pull her to him. He broke the lip lock momentarily to plant sweet kisses down her neck. Nipping at the skin beneath her jaw, he heard her giggle at his newfound ticklish spot. He returned his attention to her lips and was about to capture them once more when suddenly everything went dark.

He fought the muffling object that had suddenly attacked him. Bringing his hand up to force it away, Heero was surprised to find himself holding a dark navy blanket.

"Heero! Hey Heero!" Duo was hoping he had finally caught their attention.

Though disappointed from the sudden interruption, Relena tried very hard to hold back her laugh from the expression on Heero's face. He began fumbling with his seatbelt, desperate to open it.

"Heero no! Don't kill him! Heero!" Relena laughed as she struggled to restrain him from getting up.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill him, that would be way too merciful."

Getting up, despite Relena who tried desperately to remain latched on to his arm, he proceeded down the walkway to Duo's seat.

"Ah finally man! I was trying to get your attention forever. I had to ask you something."

Heero grabbed Duo's collar, bringing him dangerously close to his frustrated face.

"And what is this _extremely important_ question that you had to ask me." Heero's voice was at a deathly low tone, barely escaping through his gritted teeth.

Duo had a blank look on his face before finally remembering his question.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Are you eating your peanuts?"

vvvvvvv In the control room.

"Captain Captain! One of the passengers is strangling someone!"

"What?!"

The stuartist screeched in panic.

"He's crazy. He's strangling the man with his own braid! What should we do?!"

"Knock him upside the head I don't know!"

vvvvvvv An hour and a half later.

Heero was back in his seat, giving the head rest of the person in front of him a most deathly glare. His one hand was resting at his side, while the other one was becoming sore from holding the large ice pack on his head.

Relena put down her Cosmopolitan magazine, and turned to check up on how the bruise on Heero's head was healing.

"Let me see."

He silently lifted the icepack. The ice had prevented the swelling, but it still had a taint of blue.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Liar."

He looked at her smiling face from the corner of his eye. Grumbling something inaudible, he lowered himself into his seat with a heavy pout.

An adorably, cute heavy pout.

"You know Heero, since your not fully healed yet Sally said you'll need someone to take care of you for the time being."

"I can take care of myself."

Feeling a little disappointed by his emotionless response, Relena opened up her magazine, thinking that it would be best not to bother him any more. Heero looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Unless…" He suddenly continued with a playful smirk. "You insist on taking care of me."

Relena caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. A sly smile spread across her face.

"In that case, you better start cleaning up your apartment when we get back. You'll be needing room for two."

His smile made her fall in love with him all over again. She snuggled under his arm, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Heero."

He looked down at her. She had made a good pillow out of him and was now breathing softly with her eyes closed. He leaned down and gave her head a lingering kiss.

"I love you too."

And with that he finally closed his eyes.

'_Always have. Always will'_

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

THE END

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

A.N. AAAWWW SNIFF, I DON'T WANT IT TO BE THE END!!! SNIFFLES! Oh wait, im the author , it doesn't have to be!! Well as fun as that sounds every good story has its end. This one's is very close heh heh. Yup.

**EPILOGUE** COMING SHORTLY. And then you can all mope and cry and miss me until the next fic.

I might also have a bonus chapter with a surprise event, (Vash the Stampede you better watch out for that one. I think you'll like it )

Anyhoo, epilogue coming up, until then my friends.

Thank you to all my awesome reviewers, I couldn't have done it without you. Honestly, I love you guys! Thanks for all your support. HUGGLES AND KISSES.

Don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
